


To Kill A Queen

by Swen_23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swen_23/pseuds/Swen_23
Summary: She had heard about the notorious gang leader, Reina Cisne, who not only ruled L.A. but had a knack of avoiding being caught or killed. However, Regina was the best of the best and had never missed a mark. When these two cross paths at a Masquerade Ball, not knowing who the other is, will sparks fly? Or will bullets?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 44
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my name is Tay and this is my first fic ever. I definitely contemplated posting because I am so nervous to share my work but I decided SwanQueen is always worth a leap of faith. I just wanted to say a few things and give a little background so you aren't confused as you read.  
> So first things first, I do not own any rights to Once Upon a Time, and although this story has roots in Once, it is of my own creative creation. Now, I am going to give a quick rundown of the characters and their roles within the fic.  
> Emma Swan/Reina Cisne (Swan Queen)- To the public eye, Emma is a personal trainer to very wealthy clients in Pacific Palisades. In all reality, Emma is the most notorious gang leader in Los Angeles County, and maybe the state of California.  
> Regina Mills/Sonrisa Asesina (Killer Smile)- Regina is the CEO of her very own investment firm, she is trusted explicitly by both clients and employees. After 5 o'clock, Regina shifts herself from a Forbes list CEO to a world-renowned assassin.  
> Ruby Lucas/Lone Wolf- Emma's best friend since they were 15. She is also Emma's personal assistant and second in command if anything were to happen. Ruby is the brains of the entire organization and when Emma is on a mission, Ruby is her backup.  
> Oscar Valdez(AU)/Besitos- Regina's right hand, tech support, and gay best friend. Oscar met Regina is Paris during a mission where she ended up saving his innocent life. Oscar is loyal to and takes orders from only Regina.  
> Snow White/La Obstinada- Emma's bodyguard, head of security, and weapons plug. Snow takes care of all the security/tactical planning and leads Emma's A-Team during missions or gang wars.  
> David Nolan/ El Cabellero- Regina's personal bodyguard, public muscle, and fall man if ever necessary. David dated Regina's sister in high school but when the two split and Regina got bullied because of a situation she had nothing to do with, David vowed to protect her forever, and so far he has.  
> Robin Locksley/El Delirante- Robin is a trust fund baby with too much time on his hands. He is also the head of a small gang in Brentwood called Los Tres Ochenta. He is the person who put the hit out on Emma.  
> Killian Jones/El Ejecutor- Killian is Robin's second in command and Robin's little brother, by his father. Killian is enamored with Emma regardless of the fact that she is very much into the fairer sex. He is as much of a douche as Robin is.  
> Greg Mendell/El Desviación- Greg is a small player in the overall story but vital to Robin's operation. Greg isn't always on board with Robin's ideas, especially when it comes to putting a hit out on Emma. Greg is currently questioning the side he is on.  
> Henry may come in as a character down the road but in the beginning, it would be odd for me to write him into the current environment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies apologies!!

Hey guys!! First I'm sorry for going MIA without warning but today is my birthday and I will have double chapter uploads tomorrow. Thank you for being amazing asf and loyal


	2. Challenge Accepted

Friday, November 13th. Regina Mills was walking out of her investment firm, that she created with her bare hands and grew into a multi-billion-dollar company when she received a phone call.

"Oscar? What's wrong? Did something happen with a client?", Regina spewed out quickly. 

"Calm down boss", said Oscar, "Everything is fine, we just got a huge offer and I know if I had waited to tell you that you would have my head." 

Regina chuckled, "You are not wrong there, so tell me I know you were dying right now.", she said as she got into the waiting car being manned by her bodyguard David. 

As she put on her seatbelt she heard Oscar ask, "How long would it take you to catch someone considered uncatchable?". 

Regina raised an eyebrow and replied, "As fast as the time you were chasing me, chasing a target and as you were rounding the corner to keep following me, you ran into me carrying a very dead target.". 

"Haha okay whatever, see this is why I have a desk job. Do you want the price tag at least?", Oscar says, rolling his eyes. 

"A name would be great too.", says Regina. 

Oscar grabbed his underground tablet and found the offer once again. "The price tag is 6.2 billion dol-" 

"Excuse me, what?!?", exclaimed Regina. 

Oscar smiled to himself, "See I told you it was huge, but anyways the target is Reina Cisne... does that sound familiar at all?". 

"It sounds more than familiar,", Regina said. "Reina Cisne is the most notorious gang leader in Los Angeles, hell maybe in the state of California. She is smart, accurate, respected, and damn near Untouchable." 

"So does that mean you can't catch her?", Oscar inquired.

Regina laughed at this, "You wound me, Oscar, have I ever missed a mark?" 

Oscar sat back in his chair and said, "No, not once." 

As Regina's driver pulled up to her home she had a realization, "It is an invisible mark, that is why the price tag is so high.". 

"Oh shit", Oscar said grabbing his tablet again to try and find a picture of the notorious gang leader. 

"You won't find anything, she doesn't get caught, she doesn't die, and she definitely doesn't do pictures.", Regina stated as she got out of the car and walked to her front door. 

As she unlocked the door and began to unwind for the day, Oscar was quiet. He knew that giving a Regina that information was important but what was even more important was the ten minutes it took once Regina got home to transition completely from CEO to Assassin. 

"Get the marker and bring it to my house at 9 a.m. tomorrow, also asked for two options on the possible location of the target tomorrow night.". 

"Ah, but of course, my Queen.", Oscar said knowingly. 

"You are the true Queen Oscar, not me.", joked Regina. 

"I am glad you know this even though you are the boss.", Oscar said with all the seriousness he could muster. 

"Do not go party with your boyfriend all night and end up being late in the morning or I will definitely throat punch you.", Regina said, trying to sound menacing. 

However, Oscar knew Regina and he that she would never hurt him so he replied with, "We won't go out but I also cannot guarantee I'll get enough sleep to be of any use.". 

"Ewww and on that stilled image in my mind goodnight Oscar!", Regina said as she mentally tried to erase the last 3 minutes of their conversation. 

"Goodnight Gina!", Oscar laughed as she hung up the phone. 

Now she was in bed, staring at the ceiling, her thoughts consumed by the mysterious gang leader she would put a face to and a bullet in within the next 36 hours. She slowly drifted to sleep thinking only two words. Reina Cisne.


	3. A pro for a pro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had heard about the notorious gang leader, Reina Cisne, who not only ruled L.A. but had a knack of avoiding being caught or killed. However, Regina was the best of the best and had never missed a mark. When these two cross paths at a Masquerade Ball, not knowing who the other is, will sparks fly? Or will bullets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, shout out to Kaden for the tips on making this look and flow a lot better. Second, this chapter is a bit longer but it is supposed to be. I will also switch POVs between Regina and Emma every chapter, they could take place at the same time or on totally different days it just depends on where we are. Let me know if you like it, I was waiting to write Chapter 3 while I get feedback on the first two chapters but if you guys like it I love it and we will power on. Thanks for the honestly overwhelming support guys!

4 a.m., November 14. Across town, a blonde with serious bedhead was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Emma Swan is a 32-year-old personal trainer to a very select, and very rich crowd in Los Angeles. Her physique, toned and slim, was perfect for her job but her eating habits always leave everyone around her in shock. As Emma goes into the bathroom to begin her morning routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and finding a way to do something with the chaos on top of her head, her phone begins to buzz with text messages. 

The first message was from Snow, her bodyguard, that read, “Good morning Emma! When you are ready to leave for the day just shoot me a text and I will be parked out front.”

The next couple of messages were back-to-back so Emma knew they could only be from one person, her best friend Ruby.

“Hey, did you decide on which party you want to go to tonight?”

“Also, are you bringing a date? I know you don’t date but your choice of party determines whether you go home with a hoe or a housewife.”

Emma, who was brushing her teeth while reading these messages nearly choked when she saw what her amazing, yet very sexual, best friend had to say.

“At least I know where Ruby’s head is at regardless of my problems which are 40% her job to fix as she is my personal assistant.” Emma mused to herself as she washed her face.

Ruby’s next message made Emma’s steps falter and gave her pause.

“The Domino Effect has begun.” Ruby’s message stated.

Emma read and re-read the message what felt like a hundred times in the five minutes before she finally called Ruby.

“Hel-”, began Ruby.

“How much?”, Emma stated effectively cutting Ruby off.

“Well good morning to you too sunshine and as for your question, 6.2 billion dollars.”, Ruby said calmly.

Yes, Emma Swan is Reina Cisne and as she sips her coffee while walking to her home office, she contemplates in her mind Ruby’s answer to her next question.

“Have they found anybody who lives under a rock, who hasn’t heard of me, and wants to be a sacrificial lamb?”

“Of course not!”, Ruby exclaimed.

“First, this is an invisible mark, we planned for this remember? We knew Robin would retaliate for that little fire,”, she laughed.

“Besides that Em, you are too smart to be caught, questioned, or killed. I really don’t think Robin thought this plan through all the way. We know it is him which is bad for him and his Los Tres Ochentas up in Brentwood plus he is going to be responsible when someone loses their life trying to collect that 6.2 billion dollar reward.”

Emma sighed, “This isn’t our first rodeo so I am not overly worried but you also know that I watch everyone and everything. Plus there are only two assassins in the entire world that would even have the ability to catch a glimpse of my face.”

Emma reclined in her office chair and put her feet up on the desk, “The first is El Alieviador, she is good but she is also in Spain last time I checked and the other is the best of the best, Sonrise Asesina. She is just as famous but also just as invisible as I am but she has been laying low so I don’t know if she would take that risk.”

Emma attempted to lessen Ruby’s worry about her but she also knew what her job was and the risks associated with it.

Ruby took a deep breath in and out to ground herself then spoke, “I know that you won’t do anything stupid and go look for trouble so that reassures me you will be safe for a while.”

Emma smirked knowing Ruby could feel it through the phone, “If someone accepts the offer and takes my mark within the next hour, we will go to the Masquerade Ball tonight, if not we will go to that pool party in Riverside, is that good for you?”

Ruby checked her “work” phone as Emma spoke and then said, “It would have probably been a good way to make a choice but apparently one was already made for you. Em, you should go choose a tux out of your closet because your marker is now in the hands of an unknown assassin and for the eighth time this year, you are officially a target.”

“Black tux, white shirt, platinum cufflinks, Gucci dress shoes, a red tie, and red accessories for the win,” Emma remarked as she entered the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

“I will see you tonight at 7 Rubes. Double-check all the cameras here and at the venue, then fill Snow in and have her check security, weapons, and manpower from my house to the party and back. Then relax, get dressed, and prepare to have a good time.”

“Aye Yi Captain! I will get all of those things done and be ready when you arrive.” Ruby said cheerfully.

“Okay Ruby, I will see you tonight and we will dance until this situation is temporarily nonexistent in our minds, hell you may even be able to find me a nice, wholesome woman to settle down with.” Emma was intrigued by what the night would hold for them but her mind was also preoccupied with who her newest enemy could be.

Ruby snorted, ”You would want a girlfriend now that you are a target, how impulsive and absolutely you. I will see you later Em.”

“Bye, Rubes.” Emma sang out as the call ended.

She then proceeded to log on to her own underground tablet and see if she could at least get the name of the person she was being hunted by.

In a split second time paused, Emma thought she seeing things but no this was very clear.

Target: Reina Cisne

Price Tag: $6,200,000,000

Assassin with marker: Sonrisa Asesina


	4. So the party begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally been at work doing laundry and working on this for the past 8 hours. Enjoy and Chapter 4 will be out this afternoon.

Oscar showed up at 9 a.m. the next morning to deliver the marker and location information to Regina as he was instructed. 

"Good morning Gina! You look well-rested." Oscar said once Regina open the door. 

"Well thank you, you look on time." Regina laughed as she let Oscar into the house.

"You have all the jokes this morning huh? What's for breakfast?" Oscar questioned walking down the hall and into the kitchen. 

Regina, padding barefoot behind him shook her head, "Well until I get my marker and the information I requested, nothing." 

"Deny a man food at 9 a.m. on a Saturday? You are so cruel to me." Oscar said feigning hurt with his hand on his heart. Regina turned to the stove so she could laugh without seeing Oscar's pout, which was adorable to his best friend.

"Okay Okay, put the marker on the counter and tell me about the potential locations of my target then I will make you pancakes deal?" Regina said, partially because she was anxious to know more about the gang leader she was currently tracking and the other part of her was super hungry. 

"Deal." Oscar said once he fished his underground tablet out of his bag to go over the information with Regina.

"So apparently tonight your target will either be at a paint party or a masquerade ball." Oscar said. "Question is which one do you think she will attend?" 

Regina finished cooking Oscar's food and set it in front of him before speaking. 

"If she doesn't want to be seen then I expect that the masquerade ball is the hot ticket." 

"Ooohhhh can I please pick your outfit? You never know your soulmate could show up." Oscar said excitedly. 

Regina chuckled as she moved around her kitchen cleaning up the final traces of breakfast. 

"I'm not sure about all of that Oscar, you remember what Robin said when I left him? Nevermind let's not talk about that asshole, we have to find the perfect outfit." 

"Okay no more Robin talk but he was definitely a douche. Lead the way to the Royal Closet your highness." Oscar said as he bowed to Regina. 

By 2 p.m. Oscar had found Regina the perfect outfit, shoes, and accessories. "Do you want company tonight? I have a tux I haven't worn in like 3 years but I'm sure it fits." 

Regina, who was sitting on the bed, looked up from the book she was reading. 

"I thought you were already coming? How could I survive in a room full of strangers without my best friend?" 

Oscar walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Regina and put his arm around her, 

"Of course I will be there, to keep you sane and everyone else alive. Are you nervous about being in the same room as Reina Cisne and not knowing who she is?" 

"I'm not nervous but definitely anxious. When it comes to this job the unknown could cost you your life." Regina said if she laid her head on Oscar's shoulder. 

"I know just how to fix your anxiety. Let's go downstairs and watch some movies with popcorn and then we can start our own pre-party before we have to get ready." Oscar said while rubbing Regina's arm. Regina visibly shifted and when she looked up at Oscar, she had a megawatt smile on her face. 

"You know me so well it is kind of endearing and yet kind of scary because I don't want to ever lose the person closest to me." Regina said quietly getting off the bed. "Gina, we have known each other a long time and we have always had each other's back. I'm not leaving you anytime soon anyways, I work for you and I need my job plus I have to change the game and be the first man of honour when you get married." Oscar rattled off his he followed Regina downstairs. 

"If I had been drinking something it would be all over the floor with the things that come out of your mouth. Just find a movie and I'll get the popcorn." Regina continued to giggle as she left the room. 

4 hours later…

"Hey Gina do you have any gel I can use for my hair?" Oscar asked walking into Regina's room in everything but his pants. Regina just finished her shower and as she was drying off she heard Oscar. 

"Look in the guest bathroom closet, there should be some in there."

Regina began to do her hair and makeup, Loosely curled hair and a natural face in her opinion was when she felt the most humid outside of her home. Oscar stepped back into the room, fully dressed, as Regina exited the bathroom in a silk robe. 

"Do you need help putting on your dress or am I good to go downstairs and call David to let him know we will be ready soon?" Oscar asked while sending a very lengthy text message to someone. 

"I got it love, tell David we will be ready in half an hour. Oh, and tell your boyfriend that tonight is more work than pleasure and you were being forced to go."

Oscar looked up from his phone, clearly frustrated, and looked at Regina who just winked at him. "Thanks boss, now hurry up and get dressed we have shots to take before we leave." Oscar shouted as he left the room. Regina walked over to her floor length mirror, next to which her dress was lying on a chair. She untied the robe and let it fall off her shoulders and pool at her feet. Regina has a perfect body but nobody else knew that because besides Robin, yes the-robin-that-put-the-hit-on-Emma Robin, nobody had touched or seeing her body in years. She smirked to herself as she zipped up her red Oscar de la Renta dress and then slid her feet into her custom Louboutins. How could someone be so cocky, or maybe Fearless, as to attend a party with a 6.2 billion dollar bounty on their head she thought to herself. She checked her wristlet for her invite, the marker, extra cash, and one of her credit cards along with ID and headed downstairs. 

"Oscar, I'm ready." She called as she reached the first floor of her home. 

Both Oscar and David came out of the kitchen and stood frozen when they saw Regina. 

"Wow." They said in unison a blush rose to Regina's cheeks. "Stop it you two and let's go before we hit traffic."

45 minutes later they pulled off the main road and onto a private bricked driveway. A man in a tux stood about six feet from the entrance holding a flashlight and a box. Invitation please. The man asked when David lowered his window. As the man read the invitation he opened the box to reveal masks. 

"From this point on you must wear your mask." The man said handing David the masks. "Enjoy your evening."

As they drove toward the mass of Home in which the ball would be held, Oscar looked out the window and in the trees were hundreds of lights gradually getting brighter as they drove. "Damn this host knows how to decorate." Said Oscar still staring out the window in awe. David looked over and smiled at Oscar's childlike fascination as Regina giggled. 

"I will have to take you to the light show in my hometown during the holidays, you would lose your mind." Stated Regina's they pulled up to the front door of the Mansion valet opened the door for Regina Davis stepped around to help her out of the car. As Regina got out and straighten her dress, Oscar got out and offered his arm. "My lady." He said as Regina looped her arm through his. The doors opened and their senses were immediately overwhelmed. There were people waiting in two different lines, the first and shortest was to get into the ballroom from which they could feel the pulse of the music;/ the other was for whatever delicious and mouthwatering treats they were serving tonight. Oscar and Regina got through the line for the Ballroom quickly and quickly grabbed hands to avoid, getting separated in all the people. "Let's find a table and then I will get us a couple of drinks." Oscar had to practically shout over the music. 

Regina nodded and they found a table near the back right corner of the room. "Can you get me two Hard Apple ciders?" Regina said.

Oscar gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd. Regina scanned over the people in the room quickly her eyes only stopping twice. The first was when she saw that buffoon Robin and his little gang of friends, now that was a mark she would gladly take. The second time that her eyes stopped5 they landed on a breathtaking woman with long golden curls and the brightest most inviting green eyes she'd ever seen. "What are you staring at?" Inquired Oscar who had been watching her drool for a few minutes and amusement before stealing her attention. "Beautiful blonde, tailored red suit, standing next to the brunette that I pray is just her friend." Regina said in one breath and then once again began to stare. When the blonde looked over and locked eyes with her a second later, Regina thought she may die. The intensity of the woman's Gaze on Regina plus the mine melting small she gave her sent chills down her spine. She broke eye contact and down her first Apple Cider, trying to calm her heart and her body. Who the hell is that woman? Finally after regaining her Regal composure, Regina was ready to hit the Dance Floor. 

"Okay Oscar, it's time to shake your ass." She said playfully nudging his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah! Let's go get wild." Oscar exclaimed, jumping from his chair. They danced for about an hour to whatever the DJ played and then went to go get snacks and more drinks. As they were walking back to the table deep in conversation, Oscar stopped abruptly. 

"What's wrong?" Regina asked out of true concern. 

"Gina, I don't want you to freak out but your crush is in your seat."

Oscar says slowly. Regina whipped around just to see that Oscar was right. The blonde, who had been watching them as they returned stood up with that smile and took a step back so Regina could sit down. 

"Hi," said the blonde. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you but would you like to dance?"

Regina looked at the blonde's face, or at least what she could see, and saw nothing but sincerity. "I would love to," said Regina, "but can I get your name first? I'm Regina." The blonde smiled and shook her head. 

"I apologize Regina, your beauty has my mind elsewhere. I'm Emma." 

"Well Em-ma, yes we can dance and then maybe you can tell me where I just sent you and your mind afterwards." Emma smirked and put her hand on the small of Regina's back as they walk to the dance floor. 

"Ah, my dear Regina you have no idea about the thoughts my mind is capable of creating."


	5. In an instant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Ladies and Gents, Chapter 4 is here. This is Emma's POV of the Masquerade Ball up until right before dancing with Regina. I will work on Chapter 5 probably all night and early morning due to my OCD about this story. Also, Chapter 5 will contain heavy SMUT, so if you didn't see it coming you definitely should have.

As she opened the bathroom door and the steam cleared out, Emma hummed along to a song playing through the speakers that were installed throughout the entire house. She took the towel wrapped around her body off and wrapped her hair so it would be out of the way. Emma looked in the mirror and ran her hand along the scar across her abdomen. She wasn't self-conscious by any means, she knew she looked amazing, the scar just always seemed to pull her attention. She didn't have time to reminisce about it though because she had two hours to get ready for what was sure to be an interesting night and yet she was standing naked in front of her mirror. She shook her head to clear the foggy thoughts and moved to the closet where her outfit hung still in the bag from the cleaners. 

"Alexa, call Ruby," Emma stated as she walked out of the closet suit and shoes in hand.

Ring. 

"Well hello there,” Ruby answered.

“Hey Rubes, I am about to leave the house is everything squared away?” Emma said as she locked the front door and headed to the car where Snow was waiting.

“Yeah, the host at the Mansion was so excited that you are gracing him with your presence tonight,” Ruby replied, “He said once we get into the gate we will be given our masks and directed in the right direction.”

“Okay, we will be at your place in ten,” Emma stated as she leaned back in her seat.

15 minutes later, Emma and Ruby were riding down the freeway singing at the top of their lungs as Snow drove.

“We should be there in about 30 minutes Emma, do you need to stop for anything?” Snow said looking in the rearview mirror.

“Nope power on Snow!” Emma said super excited about this party tonight.

She could not put her finger on it but she knew that something about tonight was different.

They pulled off the main road and onto the bricked driveway where they waited for the gate to open. As it did they saw the man with the masks, just as the host had informed them.

“Invitation please,” He said.

Emma handed Snow the invitation who then handed it to the man. He handed snow the invitation back along with two masks, Snow didn’t do parties such as these so she was just there for extra security that night. 

“From this point on you must wear your mask,” the man stated, “Enjoy your evening.”

As they pulled up to the front door the guests in the car in front of them were exiting.

“Oh wonderful, Reckless Robin and his gang of merry men are here,” Emma sarcastically said.

“They won’t bother us tonight Em, remember I got everything taken care of,” Ruby said rubbing her arm reassuringly.

The door was opened for them and they exited the car feeling the breeze run through their hair.

As they walked in the door they were directed to a small table off to the side.

“Ms.Swan,” exclaimed Mr.Gold, the host.

“Hey Rob, how are you?” Emma said with a smile and a hug.

“I am absolutely amazing now that you have arrived,” He said, “I just wanted you to know that you are on neutral ground so you do not have to worry about Robin being here tonight.”

“Thanks, I don’t think he will be an issue tonight though,” Emma said, “Besides, who wants to fight at a party like this?”

Robert chuckled, “Head into the ballroom and enjoy yourselves, Table 3 is reserved for you and I will have someone come and take your food and drink orders shortly.”

They went into the ballroom and found their table not too far from the dance floor.

“Mr.Gold does not hold back when throwing a party does he?” Ruby asked.

“No, he is all about doing the absolute most when it comes to impressing people less fortunate than he is,” Emma laughed.

After two hours of eating, drinking, and mingling Emma decided she needed to sit down and take a break.

As she sat at the table, she watched people walking around the room. Everyone looked so happy and that made her feel good because she felt that happiness too. 

Ruby came up and put her arms around Emma’s neck.

“Hey, you party animal!” she yelled over the music.

Emma stood and hugged Ruby tightly, inhaling her scent like she may forget it.

“Are you enjoying yourself Rubes?” Emma asked.

“This is a magical party Em, has anyone caught your eye tonight?” Ruby said with a wink.

At that moment the hairs on the back of Emma’s neck stood up as if someone was watching her with serious intensity. 

“No, but I get a weird feeling I am being watched.”

Ruby turned to face Emma so she could look behind her without being obvious. Across the room, she could see a brunette with her eyes locked on her best friend. Ruby smirked as she looked back at Emma.

“You are totally being watched but not in a bad way. You should act like you are checking your pocket and then look across the dance floor, I think you will be super happy about it.”

Emma did just as Ruby said and when she locked eyes with easily the most beautiful woman she had ever seen her heart stopped.

In the minute their eyes were locked, Emma ran through every possible way to approach the new object of her affections. When she figured it out a smile spread across her face until it was all teeth.

“Earth to Emma!” Ruby yelled as she waved her hands in front of Emma’s face.

“Sorry, either I am dead and she is a delusion my brain has created or she is real and I can’t live without her now that I have seen her,” Emma responded eyes wide.

As the mysterious brunette was joined by a man she assumed was gay, due to his hot pink shirt and the cosmo he was drinking, she watched and waited for her moment.

As the duo got up and headed to dance, Emma turned to Ruby who was finishing off a beer.

“I am going to go sit at my future wife’s table and wait for her feet to get tired from dancing,” she said getting up.

“Be careful,” Ruby said, “I don’t want to have to call Snow because this angel turns into a bitch and breaks your heart.”

Emma laughed as she walked around the crowded dance floor, she could only catch glimpses of the beauty but by those alone, she could tell dancing came with ease for her. Once she sat down at the table, she had a much better view and dammit if it wasn’t a great view. The way this woman’s hips swayed had Emma in a trance and her smile like she had no cares in the world, touched Emma’s soul. She was sure at that moment if she was a man her pants would be very tight. She couldn’t deny she could love this woman forever if given the opportunity but at the same time just 24 hours with her may do the trick. 

30 minutes later, the woman consuming her thoughts and her male companion were walking back to the table with their heads down and Emma was finally able to really see this woman. She ran her eyes from her red bottom clad feet, up the slit in her dress that showed off enough of her olive-toned skin to make Emma drool, slowly over her abdomen and chest admiring her shape at every curve. Her thoughts faltered when the pair stopped walking, she thought something may be wrong until the brunette whipped around and caught her gaze. She smiled at her hoping it would ease any fear she had. As they began walking again Emma stood and stepped back to let the beauty have her seat.

“Hi,” Emma said, “I know you don’t know me and I don’t know you but would you like to dance?”

Brown eyes bore into her like the woman was trying to memorize every detail of her face.

“I would love to,” the brunette said, “but can I get your name first? I’m Regina.”

This woman had successfully stopped Emma’s brain again that night when she spoke. Her voice was like velvet with a slight rasp and Emma could only wonder what she would sound like in the throes of passion. Emma smiled and shook her head.

“I apologize Regina, your beauty has my mind elsewhere. I am Emma.”

“Well EM-MA, yes we can dance, and then maybe you can tell me where I sent you in your mind afterward.”

Emma thought she could literally have an orgasm with the way Regina drew her name out and she would gladly make love to her on top of the table in front of everyone if she wanted. She smirked and put her hand on the small of Regina’s back as they walked to the dance floor.

“Ah my dear Regina, you have no idea the thoughts my mind is capable of creating.” 

She definitely had plans to show her though.


	6. Take Me Home Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload guys, I am running off 4 hours of sleep in 36 hours. You are probably going to blow me up for Chapter 6 as soon as you read Chapter 5, because lezbehonest we all know Emma's mind is hella dirty. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think.

She relaxed into Emma’s touch as she was led onto the dance floor.

“I take your last statement as a challenge,” she said, “You are a very intriguing woman Emma and I intend to find out everything I can about you.”

Emma turned to Regina, wrapping her the hand she had on the small of her back around to her waist and intertwining their other hands.

“That is not a problem at all, I find your presence overwhelming in the most amazing ways,” Emma said pulling Regina flush to her, “I want to know everything about you and we just met.”

Regina closed her eyes as she laid her head on Emma’s shoulder. She had never connected with someone so fast but it felt good and she felt complete in Emma’s arms.

“What do you do Regina?” Emma asked as they twirled around the dance floor.

“I own my own investment firm and I also do some things on the side,” Regina said not wanting to talk about her other job, “What about you?”

“I am a personal trainer and I also do odd jobs from time to time.”

As they swayed to the music, Regina looked up at Emma who had her eyes closed and was humming along to the song playing. She had a look on her face of pure tranquility and it was a magnificent sight to see.

“What time is it?” Regina inquired having lost track of time the moment she took Emma’s hand.

Emma looked down at her watch as they continued to dance.

“Just after midnight, it looks like time does fly when you are having fun,” she said smiling at Regina, “Do you have to leave me?”

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Regina replied smiling back at her, “I was just going to release my best friend from my grip for the night.”

Regina sent Oscar a message telling him to have David take him home and that she was definitely going home with Emma, to which he replied with multiple gifs and emojis.

“Is your driver going to be here when you are ready to leave? If not, I can give you a ride home,” Emma said.

“Actually, I do have a plan cooking up as we speak,” Regina responded, “before you can know though you have to indulge me in your earlier thoughts.”

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina closer so her arm was wrapped around her once again.

“You are so curious but I like it,” Emma said, “When you were walking back to your seat earlier I was admiring your figure. From your long legs to the twist of your hips, I was in a trance. Seeing as I have been watching you since shortly after you started watching me, when you walked in front of me to sit in your chair I caught your fragrance and almost died.”

“I couldn’t help myself from staring up at an absolute goddess,” Regina giggled as her cheeks turned pink, “I thought I was going to die because you smell amazing too and your voice…”

“What about my voice?” Emma questioned tilting Regina’s head up to look into her eyes. 

Regina’s heart sped up looking into the sea of Emma’s once green now black eyes, completely dilated. 

“I didn’t expect your voice to sound that way,” said Regina as she rubbed slow circles on the back of Emma’s neck, “I like it a lot don’t get me wrong it just caught me off guard.”

“Do you know what my first thought of your voice was?” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, “I thought about what you would sound like when I make love to you. Tell me Regina are you a screamer?”

Regina released a shaky breath and tried to think of anything other than Emma’s voice which was very difficult being wrapped in her.

“Can you take me home now?” Regina asked with a knowing smirk. 

A second later a pout formed on Emma’s face and she gave Regina the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Stop that, there is no reason to be upset Emma. I want to go home with you, will you take me home?” Emma looked down at Regina as she ran her hand across her cheek.

“Is that what you really want Regina?” Emma said placing a kiss directly below her pulse point.

Regina whimpered at the contact at looked at Emma with a mix of emotions, the one most prominent on her face being pure, unadulterated love.

“Call for the car Emma,” Regina panted out before kissing Emma with such passion she could feel every nerve ending individually light on fire.

“Fuck Regina,” Emma grunted out, “Let me contact Snow and get an ETA.”

Two minutes later they were in the backseat making out like two horny teenagers.

Emma slid her hand under the slit in Regina’s dress and slowly drug her fingers up her leg and across her thigh up to her panty line. Her fingers stilled as she looked at Regina searching her eyes in silent permission to continue. Regina quickly nodded telling Emma to continue by slightly widening her legs.

“Em-” Regina choked out as Emma slid her fingers into her panties and down her slit to her opening, “Oh, Emma,” she said her voice at least two octaves lower from the adrenaline and want running through her body for this woman.

“You are so wet for me Regina, I cannot wait to get you to my bed,” Emma moaned out as Regina ground down against her hand to gain more friction.

Snow, who was avoiding looking back for any reason, finally cleared her throat before everything escalated.

“Hey guys, I am still here and we are only like 10 minutes from the house,” Snow said, “Besides Emma, you know better,”

Regina being super confused looked to Emma who shook her head and smiled at her.

“Snow says that car sex has a way of ruining good things, so gorgeous we must pause the fun for now. However, Regina, once I do get you home, I am going to ravish you until the early hours of the morning.”

Heat shot straight to Regina’s core at Emma’s words and the anticipation was killing her.

“Sorry about that Snow, I got carried away,” Regina said low being slightly embarrassed.

“Oh I will be fine, it’s not Coronavirus,” Snow laughed.

Regina was amazed for the second time that night with how comfortable she felt with Emma, in the back of her mind she knew this was just the beginning and tonight was just the warm-up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma said as the pulled into her driveway, “Nothing has to happen tonight Regina.”

“I was just thinking, I am okay I promise,” she said as they stepped out of the car and Emma led her to the front door, “And you are very wrong Emma, everything has to happen tonight.”

Emma pulled Regina into the house and slammed the door, Snow still standing outside just watched.

“I am so glad I don’t live here,” she snorted as she got back into the car, “I would be getting no sleep tonight.”

  
  



	7. The truth and passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a continuation of after the masquerade ball in Emma's POV. After this chapter each chapter will have shared POVs. If you want to contact me about the story hmu on IG @ tracstarr or FB @ Tayloure Senter

Emma pushed Regina against the doors as it slammed and began kissing her neck. She pulled up her coat and then grabbed Regina's to deepen the kiss before removing it as well. 

“Regina wait,” Emma panted out, “I need to tell you something now because if you find out later it could ruin everything.” 

Regina looked at Emma with hooded eyes and a smirk.

“Honestly I don't think anything could ruin this Emma regardless of when, but if it is that important to you go ahead.” Emma led Regina to her office and powered on her laptop. Her nerves increased by 10 and her palms began to sweat as she opened the file for the current hit against her. Once opened, she said back and released a breath as Regina wrapped her arms around her neck loosely. Less than 30 seconds passed and Emma felt Regina freeze and then out of nowhere she started to laugh hysterically. Emma spun around looking both offended and confused. 

“I'm sorry,” Regina said trying to control her laughter, “I can promise you that you won't be dying anytime soon though.” 

“You can't promise that,” Emma said running a hand through her hair “And how can you be amused by this?” 

“Actually I can make that promise and I'm amused as to why I can,” Regina stated kissing Emma’s forehead, “Emma in the short time I have known you I have quickly developed feelings that I have never had for anyone else. I could never hurt you.” 

Those five words made everything click for Emma and she slowly turned to face Regina. “Seriously? You’re Sonrisa Asesina! Mind fucking blown,” Emma exclaimed, “You exceed expectations of what I thought you would look like for sure...damn now I understand the laughter.” 

“You got pretty lucky,” Regina says smiling, “If you weren't so sexy and charming you could have been dead when you showed me that.” 

Emma pulled Regina to her by her sides and settled her hands on her ass. 

“I knew something about tonight was going to be different, but you were beyond my wildest dreams Regina,” Emma said nuzzling into the side of her neck. 

“I feel the same way and tomorrow we can figure out how to address this issue,” Regina's sultry voice rang out wrapping around her heart, “Right now I want you to stick to your word.” 

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw her want for her. She threaded her left hand into Regina's hair and tried to convey through a kiss everything she was feeling in that moment. Regina wrapped her arms as tightly she could around Emma’s waist to convey her own message of protection and support as her tongue ran across Emma's bottom lip slowly, both savoring her taste and asking permission. Emma opened her mouth with a moan and she ran her hands up Regina's dress finding the zipper with only a small amount of trouble. She slowly unzipped the dress as their tongues battled for dominance and she heard Regina releasing small whimpers with each exhale. 

Emma stepped back chest heaving and slowly begins to slide off Regina’s dress 

“You are perfect,” Emma said barely above a whisper as she stared in awe at Regina, “I can't wrap my mind around how I got so lucky.” 

Regina blushed and smiled at Emma as she spoke. Without responding she stepped out of her dress, removed her shoes, and looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow. 

Emma looked down wondering what Regina was looking at but did not have to wonder long when manicured fingers began undoing the buttons on her shirt. 

“You have on too many clothes,” Regina whispered in her ear before running her tongue down the column of her neck to her pulse point.

Emma in one swift movement lifted Regina up by her ass and wrapped her arms around her back as Regina locked her legs around Emma’s waist together. Emma carried her out of the office and down the hall pausing only to breathe before ascending the stairs. Regina sucked on Emma’s pulse point producing moan after moan up the stairs only stopping to admire the wet red and purple mark forming on Emma's neck. Once at the top of the stairs Emma grabbed the railing with one hand for balance as she kicked off her shoes and quickly opened her room door with one hand keeping Regina and place with the other. She gently laid Regina on the bed and stepped back to remove her pants. Regina licked your lips as inch by inch of creamy skin was revealed to her eyes. 

“I really do hope you had no plans to leave this house tomorrow,” Regina purred, “because once I'm done with you I don't think you will be able to do much of anything.” 

A growl escaped Emma’s throat as she crawled onto the bed towards Regina and hovered over her on her elbows with her legs positioned on the outsides of her thighs. 

“You are quite confident in your ability to make me useless,” Emma said smirking as she moved her left leg between Regina’s thighs and pressed down, You forget I'm in charge though.” 

Emma lowered her center to Regina's left thigh and began to roll her hips causing a guttural moan to come from Regina as she locked her leg in place to give Emma constant pressure. They feel the heat coming from the other’s core even with the remaining barriers of clothing they still had on. Emma wrapped her hand behind Regina to undo her bra using the other hand to unclasp her own. The moment Regina's full breasts were free Emma began her assault. 

“Oh my God, Emma!” Regina cried out bucking her hips up into Emma, “Please don't stop.” Emma swirled her tongue around a nipple as she hummed letting Regina know she didn't plan to. As Emma leaned back to remove the silk black panties Regina was wearing, Regina leaned up on her elbows to take one of Emma’s nipples in her mouth moaning at the taste. 

“Mmmmmm… Regina,” Emma panted halting her previous motion and increasing her pace on Regina's thigh.

Regina released her nipple with a pop and fell back to the bed writhing in ecstasy Emma quickly removed their underwear and crawled back on to Regina kissing her neck and then sucking her pulse point to leave her own mark of possession. She gave attention to Regina's breasts before quickly descending to where she wanted to be the most at that moment. she placed kisses on her left hip before licking over to the right hip and doing the same. 

Regina looked down at Emma and nearly came at the sight. She was nipping the inside of her thighs and then running her tongue over the marks to soothe the small sting and at the same time she was watching Regina intently, so in their eyes met Regina was even more turned on. Emma finally positioned herself between Regina's legs comfortably and wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep her where she wanted her. Her tongue darted out and gave one long lick from Regina's opening up to her clit where she circled the sensitive bundle of nerves with light pressure.

“Oh fuck,” Regina gasped as her hands flew to Emma's hair holding on for dear life as more wetness gushed out of her. 

Emma was addicted to everything that was Regina Mills and the taste of her essence was no different. She pushed her tongue inside Regina watching her back arch in pleasure and slowly slid her tongue out to the tip before repeating the action.

Regina was no longer coherent at this point the only thing registering in her mind was her need and want for Emma to fuck her into a state of pure bliss. She was pulled from her thoughts when Emma entered her with two fingers and began pumping in and out without abandon. Regina began to match her thrust for thrust when Emma’s mouth locked on to her clit. Regina rolled her hips up into Emma's mouth with precision until she felt her orgasm building in her stomach. 

“Don't you dare stop,” Regina yelled looking down at Emma whose eyes have never left hers, “Emma I'm going to come!” 

Regina's body went rigid as what felt like heaven, hell, and everything between rushed through her veins and her legs shook with force around Emma’s head as she rode out her orgasm. Emma slowed her pace inside Regina until she was sure her orgasm had relented and then removed her fingers. As she looked at Regina's cum on her fingers she could feel her own essence dripping down her thighs. She sucked her fingers into her mouth knowing she would never forget a taste as exquisite and absolutely delicious It could only be Regina's. She missed Regina’s stare as she slowly regained feeling in her limbs or she would have seen how the look of satisfaction turned to determination. 

Regina caught Emma off-guard flipping her onto her back and throwing one leg over her shoulder. 

“You've had your fun,” Regina said placing kisses across Emma’s collarbone, “Now I'm going to find out if you are a screamer.” 

Emma took a deep breath in when Regina took the leg over her shoulder and ran her tongue from her kneecap down to her thigh. She took Emma’s clit into her mouth sucking lightly as Emma began to mumble something about jewels and castles. 

She ran her tongue down Emma’s slit gathering the sweet flavor then bringing her tongue up and adding more pressure to her clit. 

“Regina you are trying to kill me,” Emma the yelled out, “Oh my -, where did you learn that from?” 

Regina moaned into Emma’s pussy effectively shutting her up before running a finger through her wetness. She entered Emma slowly loving the way she pulsed around her finger. 

“You are so tight baby,” Regina said causing Emma to moan and push her head further into the mattress, Would you like more Em-ma?” 

“God please! Emma panted trying to get Regina's finger as deep as she could inside of her. Regina indulged Emma’s request adding two more fingers and giving her long slow strokes while sucking on her clit at a similar speed. When Regina stopped just before her building orgasm could hit the point of no return Emma was ready to protest. “Why did you -,” the words caught in her throat as Regina started to grind her pussy against hers, “Fuuuccckkkk Regina.” Their moans intertwined in the air thick with the heat of their passionate sex, their bodies slid together slick with their sweat and building anticipation. As Emma came for the first time that night and Regina for the second, they both had the same thought, I could get used to this. Knowing what decisions tomorrow held they continue their mind-blowing sex until neither could bear to hold their eyes open anymore and drifted into the most peaceful sleep either had had in a long time, wrapped in the arms of one another.


	8. Teamwork makes the dream work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to upload guys, yesterday was just hectic and I had a lot going on but for your patience and continued reading I will try to get chapters 8 and 9 up before noon today.

Emma winced at rhe sunlight that shone through the room hit her eyes. The soreness of her limbs bringing back delicious memories of the night before. As Emma turned over to greet and snuggle back up to Regina she realized two things. First Regina was gone and second she was handcuffed to the bed by one wrist and both ankles. She began to panic internally, Regina promised not to hurt her, she both said and showed how much she cared last night. "Was she playing me?" Emma thought. Her heart began to sink and then the door opened.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Regina said a tray of food in her hands, "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

"So why am I handcuffed?" Emma asked sadly, waiting on Regina's answer like it was the last thing she would hear from this angel that had stolen her heart with unexpected ease.

"Oh baby," Regina said realizing where Emma's train of thought was going, "Last night when I said I could never hurt you I meant that Emma. You are only handcuffed to the bed because you have a choice to make about breakfast."

Emma let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God!" She exclaimed laughing, "So what are my choices this morning My Queen?"

“Well,” Regina started to say, as she slowly walked towards Emma, “you can have this delightful breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes I made you.” 

Emma could smell the bacon and her mouth watered. 

“And my second option?” Emma asked as Regina as she placed the tray on the nightstand. 

“Or you could have me now and I'll cook you lunch once we are done and showered,” Regina replied with a wink. 

“You know I would much rather have you in my mouth than bacon right now, the food can wait,” Emma said laying flat on her back, “now come take your seat on your throne.” 

Arousal coursed through Regina as she climbed up Emma’s body, once she was hovering over Emma’s face she grabbed the headboard and looked down to see Emma licking her lips in anticipation. Regina lowered herself to Emma's mouth and Emma took her free arm and wrapped it around Regina's waist to pull her more into her mouth. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned out as she slowly began to rock against her face not wanting to suffocate her. 

Emma, being addicted to Regina's taste, had her eating Regina out like it was her last meal. Within 5 minutes Regina was riding Emma’s face like she was a prized racehorse and she was seconds away from running the race. 

“Please make me cum Emma,” Regina painted out, “yes, right there, don't stop baby!” 

As Regina reached her peak she had an out-of-body experience, it was like her soul was transcending Realms as she watched Emma relentlessly torture her clit until her body gave out from the pleasure. 

“Once I figure out how to move again I will gladly uncuff you and return the favor,” Regina chuckled. 

“Take your time beautiful,” Emma said as she savored Regina’s taste on her face, “I love watching you post-orgasm, you are ethereal.” 

Regina felt her heart melt, this woman was worming her way in with speed and ease but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward to Regina at all. 

Finally regaining her strength Regina grabbed the Handcuff key and released Emma’s wrist and ankles. As she looked up Emma’s naked body she could see her center dripping with want. As Emma stretched her wrist that was in cuffs, Regina predatorily crawled between Emma’s legs and rested her chin right above her clit. 

“What are you thinking baby?” Emma asked as she looked down at Regina, “you look preoccupied with your thoughts up there.” 

“I was just thinking that both of our teams will be here around noon, we can shower at 11 and still be downstairs in enough time,” Regina said drawing patterns on Emma's toned abs,” but right now it is 9:30 a.m. and I haven't had a chance to have breakfast yet.” 

“Anything you want to eat here you can Regina,” Emma chuckled, “you definitely will never be a guest.” 

“I'm glad you feel that way,” Regina said sliding down so she was face-to-face with Emma's pussy, “because I'm famished.” 

Emma looked down just as Regina took her clit into her mouth. Emma’s eyes rolled back and her breath caught in her throat is Regina feasted between her legs. Regina ran two fingers down Emma’s slit gathering wetness before entering her slowly. Emma moaned repeating Regina's name like praises to Heaven. Regina released Emma's clit from her mouth replacing the pressure with her palm and keeping pace inside her. She slid up Emma's body and watched as her face contorted in pleasure. 

“Look at me Emma,” Regina whispered in her ear while increasing the pace of her fingers. Emma slowly opened her eyes, chest heaving, and forehead slick with sweat, she was so close to the edge Regina was sure she was ready to explode. 

“Cum for me Emma,” Regina said as she looked into Emma’s eyes and slammed back into her moving at the pace that had Emma quite literally screaming. 

“Regina!” Emma shouted as she came with the force of a hail storm. 

She had never had an orgasm like that before and when she looked at Regina who was staring at her as she licked her fingers, Emma had a second less powerful orgasm. 

“Did you just cum again?” Regina asked curiously with a raised brow. 

“Do you know how extremely sexy you are?” Emma asked as she sat up, “especially when you are cleaning my cum off your fingers with your tongue,” she said kissing Regina and tasting herself as their tongues played tonsil hockey. 

They both wished they could stay in bed continuing their exploration and assault of each other's bodies but they had work to do today. 

“Last one in the shower cooks lunch,” Emma said jumping off the bed and running into the ensuite bathroom. 

“I was already going to do that,” laughed Regina as she followed Emma into the bathroom. 

45 minutes later, 15 minutes longer than it should have taken because Emma and Regina couldn't keep their hands off or out of each other, they walked down the stairs to prepare for the impending meeting with their teams. 

As Regina started to prepare lunch, Emma was in charge of listing issues that needed to be addressed on her tablet. 

“Of course the hit should go on this list,” Emma thought aloud. 

“Do you know who put the hit out on you?” Regina asked if she turned from the stove. 

Emma nodded, “Robin Locksley, he got mad because I don't like his little brother Killian and because we burnt down his main Warehouse two weeks ago for trying to sell in my city.” 

“Oh, well this just gets better and better,” Regina said to Emma who raised an eyebrow, “Robin is my ex-boyfriend Emma.” 

Emma doubled over with laughter at this fact but made sure to add it to their list as she tried to regain her composure. 

“An idiot would now be a true understatement as to what Robin is,” Emma said walking behind Regina and kissing her shoulder, “along with asshole, douche, bitch, and just plain stupid.” Regina chuckled and let out of breath she didn't know she was holding in, she didn't want Emma to lose interest because Robin was her ex and responsible for this entire mess. 

Emma returned to the table and sat quietly before addressing Regina. 

“What about us?” Emma said, “I'm not going to ask you to define what we are after one night but we gotta tell them something.” 

Regina finished making their lunch, plated it, and carried it to sit next to Emma before she responded. 

“I appreciate you not wanting to put pressure on me but last night confirmed what I knew from the moment our eyes locked,” she said while rubbing Emma’s back as she ate her food, “I want to be with you Emma not out of obligation, pity, or circumstance but because I really like you and I mean all of you.” 

“Can you imagine how everyone would talk?” Emma mused looking at Regina, “the Dark Power Couple of L.A. kind of has a ring to it.” 

Regina kissed Emma before they both finished their lunch and the doorbell rang. 

Regina opened the door to find four weirdos with face splitting grins standing on Emma's porch. 

“You are all children,” she said letting them into the house. 

“It's not our fault we had to guess what happened last night because someone's phone was turned off,” Oscar said to Regina as he entered, “I'm just hurt that I didn't get a call until 10 this morning and then was given no tea just told where to be at noon.” 

“You got a call as soon as I was allowed to get out of the bed Oscar,” Regina said rolling her eyes when she heard him gasp, “and of course, at a more appropriate time I will give my best friend all the details but right now we have to take care of important business. 

Once they settled in the living room Emma stood by her fireplace and Regina crossed the room to sit in the chair next to her. 

“Okay guys, so last night after the party I came home and gave Regina some information about myself I felt was important,” she said slowly, “what I didn't know was that we kind of ran in the same circles.” 

Ruby and Oscar looked confused while something weird was happening with Snow, who looked pissed and David, who looked as if he was ready to cry. 

“Emma is my mark and I am the “expected” assassin,” Regina said looking up at Emma who smiled wide and winked at her. 

“So Emma is Reina Cisne but you aren't going to kill her?” Oscar questioned, “I just want to be sure before we become friends.” 

“We now share a common enemy so it's okay to be friends Oscar,” Emma said putting her hands on Regina’s shoulders and leaning on the back of her chair 

“And you too?” Snow said with what seemed to be a small bit of animosity in Emma's eyes. 

“If you are referring to Regina and I, we are going to see where this thing called life takes us,” Emma said still trying to figure out why Snow was off. 

“That's great guys!” Ruby exclaimed, “I'm so glad you two aren't going to kill each other but if we share an enemy doesn't that mean someone still dies?” 

“Everyone knows who Robin Locksley is correct?” Regina said, “Well surprise to Emma’s team he is my ex and surprise to my team he put the hit out on Emma.”

There was a pause and then Ruby spoke again.

“So definite in-house kill then right?” Ruby asked. 

Regina laughed, loving how protective Emma's best friend was. She was glad she had someone because she knew a little about Emma’s past and it broke her heart. 

“It will end up being that more than likely Rubes,” Emma said with a grin. 

“Snow, what's wrong?” Regina said abruptly, “you seem upset.” 

“Well, when I pulled up this morning I expected to greet your team but what I did not expect was that my husband was your bodyguard and driver.” 

“Oh shit!” said Ruby as she started to laugh, “Oscar if you weren't gay we would have to complete the trifecta.” 

“Snow, I said I was sorry but I didn't exactly expect to see you either,” David said exasperated. “Wait so you hid your jobs from each other?” Emma said dumbfounded, “how is that possible, snow you have worked for me since I started five years ago.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me snow?!?!” David yelled, “how can you be mad at me and I have only worked with Regina for two and a half years!” 

Snow had her head in her hands. 

“I don't know, I'm sorry David! I am completely overreacting and I think it's just when I saw you I got scared because I didn't know what was going to happen in this meeting and then everything was okay but you know how I am.” 

David wrapped his body like a blanket around his wife. 

“Well, we are all the team now, and no matter what it's me and you till the end.” 

He placed a kiss to the crown of her head as snow cried silently into his chest. 

“Well... that got intense and then really emotional really fast,” Emma said, “at least we don't have to worry about internal conflict.” 

“I think we may have just created the most incredible team in history but I don't know, maybe I'm wrong for the first time in twenty years,” Regina said with a smirk. 

“So what do we do now?” Oscar inquired, “whatever you decide can we just add pizza?” Everyone laughed as the last of the tension in the room dissipated. 

“Let's order food, throw around some ideas, and if something sticks we will decide if we want to go down that rabbit hole or not,” Regina said standing from her seat, “make sure you get the garlic sauce and any pizza with sausage for me.” 

Emma watched Regina leave the room but wasn't far behind her. She found Regina in her office staring out the window. 

Regina could sense in his presence before she wrapped her arms around her and melted into her embrace. 

“The past 24 hours have been magical Emma and I know we are going to talk about it with everyone else but,” Regina hesitated and turned to face Emma, “I need to know how you feel about this Robin situation.” 

“As much as I'd love to let Robin live that isn't possible anymore, too many professional and personal lines have been crossed,” Emma said holding Regina against her chest, “but if either of us decides they should do this job then we have to have a talk about our own personal plan.” Emma held Regina thinking of ways to ease her fears or at least distract her from those negative thoughts. 

“I'll be right back,” she told Regina, “sit here for just a minute.” 

Regina curiously sat and waited for Emma to return while playing Solitaire on her phone. Emma quietly entered the room and locked the door without being noticed, as Regina was facing the window. Emma was able to sneak around to the other side of the desk and when Regina looked down and saw Emma on her knees, she jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. 

“Emma, are you trying to kill me?” Regina asked, but the need for an answer was gone when she saw Emma between her legs. 

“Let me help you relax baby,” Emma said as she slid Regina's pants down. 

And oh boy did Regina ever relax.


	9. All In

Once Emma felt as though she had efficiently quelled the fear in Regina's mind, she went back to the living room while Regina went upstairs to shower. 

“As your best friend I only have one complex question, which knowing you, can be answered through several simple questions at this time,” Ruby said sitting next to Emma on the couch. 

:It was coming at some point,” Emma laughed as she grabbed Ruby's hand, “go ahead do your worst.” 

“Pretty sure that's what she said em,” Ruby said sarcastically, causing them both to burst into laughter. 

“No but seriously Emma,” she said hugging her best friend, “the last time I saw you this happy and in tune with someone was …” 

“Lily,” Emma ground out with malice. 

Emma had dated Lily for almost a year when she had become the head of her gang. Lily was ride or die until one day, she decided that to ghost Emma would be the best idea. 

“Regina is nothing like Lily but even if they were Regina would win no competition,” Emma said, not being able to help the smile that spread across her face that happened every time she thought, mentioned, or saw Regina. 

“Do you love her more than you loved Lily?” Snow said sneaking into the conversation. 

Emma looked at Snow wondering if she could read minds because she was definitely just thinking that her feelings for Regina were deeper than those she had for Lily. 

“Hey, how far is the pizza?” came Oscar’s voice from the hall. 

“About 10 minutes, calm down you are always hungry,” David teased Oscar, “where's your best friend anyway?” 

“I'm right here David,” Regina said gliding into the room, “did you miss me that much?” 

Emma watched Regina interact with her friends and smiled at how relaxed she seemed now. Regina walked over to where Emma was and smiled back when she looked up at her with a content smile. 

“Hey beautiful, do you feel better?” Emma said, pulling Regina down onto her lap. 

“Yes, thank you so much for your help love,” Regina said she placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead. 

The doorbell rang throughout the house. 

“Pizza!” Oscar exclaimed bolting from the room to meet the delivery guy. 

“He is completely insatiable when it comes to food,” Regina joked, “almost as much as you Emma.” 

“Hey, food shouldn't be so delicious,” Emma laughed, “I have found something I enjoy more than food though,” she said winking at Regina. 

“Ah, ah, ah, before you get all into each other again can we eat and figure out our plan?” Ruby said knowing once they started nothing would get accomplished. 

Emma and Regina laughed at Ruby's seriousness but knew she was right. 

Oscar walked in with the pizzas followed by Snow and David carrying plates and sodas. 

“First things first, we need to figure out if this is going to be a full-on operational assault or quick in-and-out kill,” Snow said as she sat down, “one requires more thought and planning but with the people on our team actually going through with it either plan is simple.” 

“I agree with Snow,” Regina stated, “in order to make sure this works with no complications we need an airtight plan.” 

“I think this should be a Full Op Assault,” Oscar said as he finished his third slice of pizza, “We know by just killing Robin, his team will still run business as usual and if he has even a hint that something is wrong he will employ a backup plan.” 

“You're right Oscar,” Emma said as she played in Regina's hair, “we should start by taking down Los Tres Ochentas because without that gang and their operation, Robin and his boys are sitting ducks.” 

Regina thought for a minute on the best way to infiltrate Robin's gang, internally there was way too much loyalty except... 

“Greg!” yelped Regina. 

Everyone looked at her in confusion waiting for elaboration. 

“Greg Mendell is Robin's cybersecurity guy, when Robin and I were dating I noticed Greg was the only person who ever disagreed with him. His moral compass is thrown off by a lot of Robin’s decisions and I know if he had a way out he would take it.” 

“That's brilliant!” said Ruby as she began her process to find more out about Greg, “Who should talk to him?” 

“If Emma and Regina approach him then maybe he will understand the severity of the situation better,” David replied from behind Snow, “either that or they could just scare him into submission.” 

Emma chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

“That is really a great idea David, do you think if he agrees to help we should mic him up?” 

“If you want to be sure Robin is clueless, yes and if you want to make sure Greg is on the up-and-up, do it without his knowledge,” David replied with a shrug. 

Regina was right, Emma thought, this combined team could quite literally be the best of all time. By 1030 after all the pizza was gone and the plans and options had been discussed, they had an overall idea of what was to happen and their first step was to flip Greg mendell. 

Emma and Regina walked their friends out as if this was a normal routine and then began clean and close up the house for the night. 

As they entered the bedroom 30 minutes later, Emma’s mind kept going back to Snow's earlier question. She stood in the doorway lost in thought and not realizing Regina had climbed into bed and was watching her curiously. 

“Baby?” Regina said softly instantly breaking the haze Emma’s mind was in, “are you okay?” Emma crawled into bed next to Regina and brought her close enough so that her head lay right under Emma’s chin.

“Earlier, Snow asked me a question and it threw me off not because I hadn't thought about it but because someone else noticed it,” Emma said rubbing Regina's arm in assurance that this wasn't bad. 

“What did she ask?” questioned Regina looking up at Emma. 

“She asked if I loved you more than I loved my ex Lily,” Emma said, “I didn't get the chance to give her an answer because Oscar was dying of hunger.” 

“Will you give me the answer?” Regina asked quietly, consumed with her own thoughts about loving Emma. 

Emma lifted Regina from her chest and sat up so they were both, unknown to the other, looking into the love of their life's eyes. 

“Regina, what I feel for you and no way compares to Lily. She lied and manipulated me in ways I know you never would. Making you smile on a daily basis is something I strive to do because that smile melts away all negativity in my eyes. At first I thought just sex would be okay if I never saw you again after the masquerade ball but as soon as I was in your personal space I knew I never wanted to leave. Yes Regina, I do love you so much that it hurts and to try and imagine my life without you now is impossible.” 

Emma's eyes had closed as she poured out her every emotion to the woman who held her heart, and when she opened them the sight before her made her heart swell. 

Regina's gaze was fixed on her and she had tears freely running down her face but knew she was happy by the shy smile that graced her lips. 

“I've never felt so loved just from words before and I know this is a feeling only you could give me”, Regina said, stroking Emma’s cheek, “I love you too Emma and I would scream it from every rooftop.” 

Then, Regina kissed with so much passion that if magic was real, their kiss would have broken any spell. 

“Make love to me Regina,” Emma panted out dizzied from that magical kiss. 

“I would say it will be my pleasure, which it definitely will be, but your pleasure my dear Em-ma is going to be unlike anything you have ever experienced before,” Regina said, sending shot after shot of heat to Emma’s core with every word. 

Across town, Greg Mendell was sitting at his computer looking at the underground's current hit list. Every time you saw Emma’s name, he visibly deflated. He told Robin that the hit was the worst idea ever and would have consequences but he was never listened to and this time was no different. Little did Greg know, tomorrow would be the day he would fix everything.


	10. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hopefully flip over this chapter... I had to do it. You are welcome.

Regina was dreaming of her and Emma's honeymoon. They chose Brazil as their destination and we're staying in a hotel with the best view. Regina woke up, in her dream, and did not know where her new wife had run off to as she was no longer laying next to her. Her worry was washed away when she felt soft hands sliding up her legs slowly spreading them open. Without hesitation Emma spread her lips open with her fingers and begin to suck on her clit. Regina moaned in response and threw back to cover so she could watch her wife. 

"Emma," Regina moaned canting her hips towards Emma's face. 

The moan Emma gave as a response sent a bolt of lightning through Regina so intense she woke up, literally. Her breath was shallow as she looked down and realized that although she was dreaming, Emma was not. Emma smirked at Regina from between her legs. 

"Did I interrupt your dream?" Emma said kissing Regina's clit, "you just look so delicious sleeping and I couldn't help myself." 

Emma dipped her head once again and continue to fill herself with Regina's essence.

"Mmmmm... Fuck Emma," Regina cried out as Emma's tongue made slow tight circles around her clit a few times before plunging inside her pussy. Regina digs her fingers into Emma's shoulders, a silent plea for release as Emma sucked her clit into her mouth once more andslowly slid two fingers inside her lover. 

"Faster Emma," Regina said as she began to pant "I love you so much Emma fuck me harder."

Regina's admission of love made Emma smile and then she obliged her by adding a third finger and pistoning them in and out of Regina. Regina looked down at Emma as she pressed her thumb of her other hand to her clit. 

When Emma looked up into chocolate pools of ecstasy and Regina licks her lips she felt herself dripping. Emma let her hand against Regina's clit slide down her own body and began to please herself. 

"Please Emma," Regina whined when the pressure was taken away. 

"Please what Regina?" Emma said as she slowed her pace in Regina so she could answer. 

"Fuck me until I don't know my name baby," Regina said suductively, "take what is yours." Being given the freedom to take this gorgeous woman to new heights of pleasure had Emma excited on a different level. 

"Mine," Emma stated firmly before she began another blissfully torturous attack on Regina's pussy. 

Regina felt her orgasm pulsing in her toes before it shot through her ripping the most delectable moan from Regina's throat.

"Holy fucking shit Emma," Regina said as she began to recover and return to Earth, "your tongue should be against the law." 

"Your entire body should be against the law," Emma replied moving up the bed to cuddle with Regina. 

Regina giggled as she laid her head on Emma'schest and wrapped her arm around her torso. 

"Do you have any clients today?" Regina asked, "I have to run into the office for a monthly meeting but then I can meet up with you and we can go talk to Greg." 

"I only have one client today and it is an hour session that starts at 9:30 so that is perfect," Emma said checking the info for her client, "we are actually going to be working out at that CrossFit Studio down the street from your office." 

"Well since we are already up at... 6:30 a m?!?! Seriously Emma!" Regina said shocked, honestly surprised Emma was up so early. 

"My body woke up on its own accord and was hungry, so I ate," Emma said in that low voice that turned Regina into a pile of mush. 

"Would you like French toast for your second breakfast then?" Regina said with a shaky voice due to being turned on by Emma. 

"That sounds wonderful," Emma said as she sat up and stretched, "you want to shower first? 

5 minutes later, Emma's screams echoed through the ensuite bathroom as Regina fed herself that morning. Regina was on her knees on the shower floor lapping up every ounce of Emma she could, her right arm was wrapped around Emma's left leg that sat on her shoulder. Emma began to grind her hips faster against Regina's face pulling her hair with just enough force to keep her where Emma wanted her. 

Regina, feeling Emma was close, reacher up to grab a taut nipple and rolled it between her fingers. Emma's legs buckled with the intensity of her orgasm and she saw stars when she looked down at Regina. 

"How am I supposed to eat french toast now when I can't move?" Emma said breathlessly as she said against the wall of the shower. 

Regina laughed and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower to grab towels for her and Emma. When she returned Emma had gained enough energy to stand up so she slowly helped her out of the shower, knowing Emma and clumsy meant the same thing. 

By 8:30 the couple was dressed and downstairs having coffee, French toast, and an assortment of fruit for breakfast. 

"Are you nervous about talking to Greg?" Regina asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin in her lap. 

"No I'm more nervous about his reaction seeing us together," Emma said, "I mean I am me and he obviously knows you from when you and Robin were together, I just don't want to scare him." 

"We won't my love," Regina replied, kissing Emma's cheek then checking her watch, "we will both be late if we don't leave now though." 

Emma planned on driving herself today because she had given Snow other work to do to lock down details for their impending mission, and plus she could drive Regina and herself to their meeting with Greg later. 

"I love you and I will see you around 10:15," Regina said before giving Emma a kiss and heading towards the car where David waited and waved. 

"Okay, I love you too baby and have a good meeting," Emma responded while walking towards her matte black Mustang she called Oreo, because of the cream seats inside and the permanent smell of cookies. 

When Emma arrived at the CrossFit gym she put in her headphones and started her warm up that she always does before a client. Emma finished her warm up with five minutes to spare and went to get a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. "Emma?" A tall brunette called from behind her. 

Emma's blood ran cold as she turned around, she knew that voice anywhere after spending a year-and-a-half searching for it.

"Lily," Emma said crossing her arms across her chest, "what the fuck are you doing here?" 

Lily was taken aback with Emma's anger. 

"I'm your new client, I just moved back to LA and my friend said she had a personal trainer she would refer me to and ta-da here we are," Lily said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh hell no," Emma laughed, "I absolutely refuse to train you. Do you even understand what you did to me?" 

"I wanted to tell you I was leaving Em but I was in some trouble and didn't want you involved," Lily tried to explain. "Bullshit!" Emma yelled, thankful only the owner was there, "I tried to find you for a year-and-a-half after you disappeared, you didn't want to be found and if you were in trouble, your best option would have been to tell me and let me handle it." 

"I'm back though," Lily said softly, "we can go back to the way things were." 

"That will never happen for two reasons, Emma said getting in the Lily's face, "Number one I could never and will never trust you again and Number two I'm happy and in love with the most amazing woman I've ever met and I would never leave her especially for you."

Lily smirked thinking she could hook Emma another way. 

"She could never be me Emma, she can't love you or make love to you the way I can," Lily said reaching for Emma. 

Regina, who had ironically finished her meeting early, was walking into the gym when she heard what Lily said. She paused, not knowing what was going on, and waited for Emma to respond. 

"I would never want her to be you because she's better than you," Emma said smugly, unknowingly making Regina smile, "she is light and you are Darkness, she is my strength while you are weakness, I don't want you at all Lily, Regina is 10 times the woman you will ever be." 

Lily looked at Emma, the woman she still loved and made the worst possible decision in the world. She tried to kiss her.

"Can you not fucking hear?!" Emma spat, pushing Lily away from her, "how dare you try to kiss me?" 

"Come on Emma, your little girlfriend will never know and you can even keep pretending you don't want me," Lily said moving back towards Emma. "Excuse me bitch but I believe my girlfriend doesn't want you near her," Regina said through gritted teeth, walking towards the pair. 

"Regina," Emma said sweetly, all the tension leaving her body, "how long have you been here?" "Long enough to know that this piece of trash is trying my patience," Regina replied, kissing Emma on the cheek. 

"Ah, so you are Regina?" Lily said smirking at Emma, "she is pretty but really Emma?"

Regina chuckled and stepped in front of Emma, giving Lily and herself some quality. Face Time". "I'm guessing you are Lily right? The scary bitch who left Emma without a word? Well sweetheart, let me explain something to you when it comes to Emma Swan, I have no limits. I will literally kill you with my bare hands if I ever see you around her again. Do we have an understanding or do you need an example?" Regina spat, she was beyond pissed off at this point and needed only the smallest provocation from Lily, which she ignorantly gave. 

"Am I supposed to be scared? Lily said, trying to get Regina to act out of character in front of Emma, "seriously Em, you deserve -." 

That statement was cut off by Regina's fist connecting with the left side of Lily's jaw. 

Emma stood there with her jaw on the floor and then fell on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Regina, oh my god, did that hurt?" She said looking up at Regina, who had full on rage her eyes, "Baby breathe," Emma said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist "I want to kill her Emma," Regina said turning it in Emma's arms and burying her face in her neck, "I can't believe she even had the balls to move back to LA." Emma kissed Regina and then slowly Lily started to come too. "Damn you have a nice right hook," Lily said touching her face. 

"You should see me with my guns," Regina said crouching down to be eye level to Lily's face, "that was just a small taste of how I will fuck you up if you mess with Emma ever again. Do we have an understanding now?" 

"Yes, I understand completely," Lily said rolling her eyes, "you are scared of some competition." Regina and Emma both laughed at this, both thinking that Lily was delusional in the worst ways. 

Once I leave here with Regina maybe you will accept the cold hard truth, Emma said as she gathered her things, "you are nobody to me now Lily and you haven't meant anything to me for a long time so make this easy on yourself and let me go." 

"I'll never let you go again," Lily explained, "I messed up the first time I won't do that again." 

"When you let her go the first time you never got her back you idiot, Regina said, "and now she's mine and you can't have her ever again." 

"Let's go baby, she's going to keep believing the delusions in her head," Emma said pulling Regina to her side, "she knows what will happen if she pops up. We have a meeting to get to and we can't be late." 

"I'll be watching you," Regina said to Lily, "and you can guarantee I will be waiting for you to fuck up so I can put a bullet in your head." 

Once the couple got in the car Emma grabbed Regina by her shirt and kissed her senseless. "You're the most sexy, amazing, scary, loving, and downright addicting woman I have ever met." 

"I'm sorry for getting possessive but she has some nerve," Regina said, blushing from Emma's comment. 

"You don't ever have to apologize for loving me hard and honestly babe, it was a turn-on to see you like that, Emma said adjusting herself in the seat. "Well after this meeting with Greg you can show me just how much you liked it," Regina said placing her hand on Emma's thigh. 

"Oh I plan to reward you greatly for that right hook you landed," Emma said, her tone dropping, "and by the time I am done with you, there will be no doubt in your mind that you Regina are my everything."


	11. Lies and Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend for some creative ideas for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but it had to be just right. I hope you guys enjoy it. I was thinking this was going to be like l20 chapters but it could go on forever honestly just depends on how you guys react to it. If you need to reach me hit me up on IG: FutureOfAmerica32, Facebook: Tayloure Senter, Twitter: Tayloure2, Snapchat: Tracstarr

As they were driving to Greg's job, Regina noticed Emma seemed somewhere else. She grabbed Emma's hand and rubbed circles with her thumb over her knuckles. 

“Lily lied,” Emma stated flatly, “nothing that came out of her mouth was anywhere close to true.” “How can you be sure?” Regina said. 

“I am pretty good at telling when people are lying,” Emma said, smiling, “how did you think you earned my trust so quickly?” 

Regina looked over at Emma as they pulled up to a stoplight. 

“With my charm and my mouth Em-ma,” Regina said into Emma's ear, causing visable tremors to course through Emma. 

“Regina,” she moaned, “hopefully this meeting doesn't take too long I don't know how much control I have left.” 

They arrived at the small computer tech shop and exited the car, both hoping this would go as smoothly as possible. 

The bell signaling customers chimed when they walk in and an old man came to the counter to greet them. 

“Good afternoon ladies what can I do for you?” the man asked with a smile. 

“We are looking for Greg Mendell,” Regina said sweetly, thinking about her own father,” is he here by chance?” 

“Sure, let me go grab him real quick,” he said walking back to the back. 

A few minutes later Greg, a 42-year-old man whose hairline was receding daily, walked through the door. 

“Emma?” Greg said, “what are you doing here?” 

“Hey Greg, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Emma said. 

“Who is we?” He said coming from behind the counter, “Regina?” 

“Long time no see Greg,” Regina replied with a smile, “I hope you are well.” 

Greg stood in shock like he was seeing a three-headed dragon. 

“Do you know each other? Like know know each other?” 

Emma chuckled, “Yeah Greg, we know and that's part of why we came to talk to you.” 

“Oh,” Greg said slowly, “so I'm not going to die?” 

“Of course not Greg,” Regina smiled, “we actually had a proposition for you.” 

“Okay, I have time,” Greg laughed as he released a breath he held in anticipation, “I'm guessing this has to do with Robin?” 

“That would be a correct assumption,” Emma said, “obviously I know that Regina is the Assassin supposed to kill me but she won't so our common enemy now is the cause of this situation which is Robin.” 

“We can plan and prep permission to take him down but it would be a lot easier if we had an inside man,” Regina added in for good measure.

“Before you turn us down, hear us out,” Emma said, seeing the doubt flash in Greg's eyes, “Regina and I are both untraceable, thanks to our very talented teams and the only link we share outside of our people is Robin. He has crossed professional, personal, and even moral lines to get where he is and I cannot have that kind of threat on my streets.” 

Regina looked at Emma and smiled as she grabbed her hand. 

“Emma and I are together now and we both feel that Robin is bad for business in every sense, and we feel as though you may feel the same way.” 

“I do,” Greg sighed, “I told him that hit on you would result in consequences Emma, you are the “Swan Queen” of LA's most dangerous gang, he lives in Brentwood, big difference.” 

“Yeah, so will you help us out for the greater good?” Emma asked, “if so we can discuss more technical details.” 

“Before I agree I have to tell you about a recent development,” Greg said looking between Regina and Emma, “Robin recently acquired a new associate and she has a serious vendetta against Emma.” 

“I fucking knew it!” Emma shouted, “how long have Lily and Robin been working together?” “Almost 8 months,” Greg said shocked, “she told Robin that you used her to get where you are now and she wanted his help to claim her throne back.” 

“Over my rotting corpse,” Regina spat, “I'm going to enjoy killing that bitch slowly.” 

“Wait, I'm confused?” Greg mused, “how do you know Lily?” 

“She is my dumbass ex with a Death Wish,” Emma ground out, pacing the small area with a determination to put a hole in the floor, “I told you babe, she really thought she could try to manipulate me again.” 

“We aren't going to let that happen love,” Regina said, hugging Emma to try and help reduce her anxiety. 

“We definitely won't let that happen, I'm in,” Greg said, standing and putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

“Oh my... thank you so much Greg, you are doing the right thing,” Regina said as she hugged him and placed a mic under his collar without suspicion. 

“Yeah, seriously Greg it would be more of a challenge and surprised if it weren't for you,” Emma said, shaking his hand, “we will set up a time for you to meet with our teams and help fill any holes in our plan.” 

“That sounds good, take care of each other,” Greg replied with a smile as he walked back behind the counter. 

“Let me drive sweetheart,” Regina said to Emma as they walked towards the car. 

Emma handed the keys to Regina with no fight, she was understandably hurt, angry, and ready for war. When they got in the car and her phone’s Bluetooth was connected, Emma made a call to Ruby. 

“Hey Em, what's up?” Ruby said cheerily into the phone. 

“Lily's back, everyone needs to be at the house in an hour for briefing,” Emma said coldly, “both teams, and nobody comes in without a pat-down and a sweep.” 

“Okay,” Ruby replied, no emotion evident in her tone at this point. 

When the call ended, Emma looked at Regina and tried to find the words to express her frustration. 

“I'm really confused right now babe,” she started, “I don't care about Lily anymore but I hoped she was okay, I prayed that no danger came to her, and for eight months she has been here working with Robin which means not only did she know about the hit, she had a fucking hand in it.” 

“You don't have to reassure me baby, I understand your pain, I feel it,” Regina said, intertwining their hands,” you just don't need to stress because you aren't alone and plus you're amazing girlfriend mic’d Greg without either of you knowing.” 

The Cheshire Cat grin that spread across Emma’s face when she heard that made Regina ecstatic. 

“Thank you Regina, from the bottom of my heart,” Emma said kissing her girlfriend’s hand, “none of this would be possible without you, I love you.” 

“I love you too Emma,” Regina giggled as a blush crept up her neck, “I will always be here for you.” 

When they got to the house, Regina went upstairs to change while Emma went to make herself a drink. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Emma went to answer, as the guest was constantly pressing the stupid button. 

“Em, what the hell happened?” Ruby said, throwing her arms around Emma, “I've been so worried since your call.” 

Emma hugs her best friend tightly and lets her into the house. 

“Let's get you a drink and I will explain everything,” Emma sidghed, knowing Ruby was going to flip shit. 

Regina came downstairs 10 minutes later to the sound of Ruby screaming. 

“8 months!” Ruby was on drink number 3 and it was only fueling her rage, “and you used her? what kind of bullshit game is she trying to play?” 

“Apparently the game is called delusional women who want to die,” Regina replied entering the room, “I seriously don't understand why she thought she wouldn't get caught up.” 

“No idea but definite brownie points to you for socking her in the jaw,” Ruby said, smirking, “there's no way in hell she is getting to Emma as long as you are around.” 

Regina appreciated the trust Ruby had in her to take care of and protect Emma. 

“She is something special,” Emma said, locking eyes with Regina and smiling. 

30 minutes later, 40 people were crowded in Emma's living room listening intently as she explained Lily's random yet not so Random come back. 

“You all know your position so you already know what responsibilities you have,” Emma said now in command mode, “we have to keep our eyes open for anything out of character.” 

Regina had already informed her team of how they should act when they arrived at Emma’s, she wanted everyone on the same page as to who was in charge. 

“Your POCs are Ruby and Oscar for any immediate concerns, and if any emergencies arise you know how to contact me or Regina,” Emma said concluding the meeting, “please stay safe and alert, do not move hastily, and cover your ass every single time. Have a good night guys.” Regina walked David and Snow to the door as Emma waved from the stairs. 

“Take care of her,” Snow whispered as she hugged Regina, “she needs you now more than ever.” 

Regina nodded and squeezed Snow’s hands before closing the door. 

When she closed the door and turned around Emma was on her. 

“I've been waiting to get my hands on you all afternoon,” Emma whispered in Regina's ear causing her to shiver, “you make this fucked up situation disappear for my mind.” 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and started to kiss and suck on her pulse point. Regina moaned when Emma picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs to the bedroom. “I'm going to make love to you baby,” Emma said her voice in that lower octave, “then I'll put you to sleep, wake you up, and do it all over again.” Emma dropped Regina on the bed and successfully ripped off her shirt. Regina flipped Emma onto her back and straddled her waist. 

“I love you Emma,” Regina said, grinding her hips down on Emma's torso, “I want you to always remember I'm here for you no question or hesitation.”

Emma went into her nightstand and pulled out a toy that made Regina's pussy clench in anticipation. 

“Are you ready for your reward?” Emma said tightening the straps of the strap on around your thighs, a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

"If this is my reward for a single punch, I can't wait until all this is over,” Regina said. 

The night was filled with cries of passion and testaments of love until they both fell asleep sated.


	12. Just a thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update guys!! I am going to start writing Chapter 12 tonight and hopefully will have it up later tonight.

Emma woke up the next morning feeling better than the previous afternoon thanks to her eventful night with Regina. Her thoughts floated back to Regina riding her strap-on with vigor while nearly crying in pleasure. The way her body felt underneath Emma’s hands, the way she moaned with every bite and lick, and the scream ripped from her as she came. Emma’s body started to react to her thoughts as she felt witness between her legs. 

However, Emma's hunger would not be sated that morning when she found a note instead of her girlfriend laying next to her. 

“Emma, I had to go home and sort out some things, call me when you wake up. I love you!”

the note read. 

She dialed Regina's number with a pout but as soon as she heard her voice, she began to smile. 

“Good morning my love,” Regina said smiling through the phone, “I'm sorry I had to leave you but Oscar called me at 4 a.m. whispering, and I quote, “the devil is in your house”, I went downstairs so I wouldn't wake you up and he told me that somehow my mother got into my house and was just sitting, waiting.” 

“That's creepy as fuck babe,” Emma said as she walked into the bathroom to brush your teeth, “what happened when you got home?” 

Regina sighed, “When I walked in she just stared at me so I stared back. Then she asked for a drink and told me the reason for her impromptu appearance which shocked me so I made myself a drink and asked her to repeat her previous statement,” 

Regina took a breath and a drink before she continued. 

“She said that someone informed her of my new relationship status and that she was getting old and just wanted to see me happy. Emma, I swear I have spent the past 3 hours doing everything I can to find out where the trick is and I just can't.” 

“Maybe she is sincere,” Emma said as she walked into her closet to grab a t-shirt, “If she hasn't tried to kill you yet, I don't think she will.” 

“She wants to meet you,” Regina said, “I told her I would ask but that I wasn't going to push you.” 

“I'll meet her Gina,” Emma smiled, walking downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Really?” Regina said, surprised it would be that simple. 

“Of course, I'm not afraid of her or her opinions,” Emma replied as she put toast in the toaster, “all I care about is you baby.” 

“Well, we can have dinner or something later this week. I will be back at your place around 2,” Regina said with a smile. 

“I'll be here watching TV and eating as unhealthy as possible until your arrival,” Emma said, buttering her toast to her liking. 

“I'm dating a child,” giggled Regina, “I love you and I'll see you this afternoon.” 

“I love you too Gina, give your mom a chance,” Emma said. 

At noon, there was an unexpected knock at Regina's door, she had just talked to Oscar and David was with snow so she was confused as she opened the door. 

“We need to discuss something before I bring it to Emma's attention,” Ruby said, rushing past Regina. 

“Whoa, Ruby slow down,” Regina said as she pat Ruby’s shoulder, “start from the beginning and tell me what happened.” 

Ruby starts to tell Regina about doing her research while they sit in Regina's office sipping homemade cider. 

“According to Greg, Robin is starting to grow irritated because the job isn't done yet,” Ruby said slowly, “he doesn't know that you are who you are obviously but he may just get one of his people to do it and if he does I just have a feeling …” 

“It'll be Lily,” Regina said, mind going to a dark place, “I will talk to Emma when I see her and we will figure out a mission date. Tonight, I need you to take Oscar and meet up with Greg.” 

“I will go get Oscar now, I'm kind of hungry,” Ruby said laughing, “he thinks better on a full stomach.” 

Regina laughed along with Ruby and walked her to the door. 

“Make sure everyone keeps their phones on and are ready for anything,” Regina says as she hugs Ruby goodbye. 

“I got you boss,” Ruby said as she got into her car. 

Regina went up to her room and grabbed some more clothes and her keys to her vault, that she had yet to introduce Emma to. As she put her two .45s and four extra clips in her bag, Cora walked into the room. 

“Is everything okay darling?” Cora said standing in the doorway. 

“Yes Mother,” Regina said looking up at her, “I'm just getting some extra things to take to Emma’s. She agreed to meet you, so I will set up dinner sometime this week.” 

“That's wonderful, I cannot wait to meet her,” Cora said, “I want you to know I really am here only with good intentions.” 

“I know and I'm trying to believe you, but you have to look at your track record,” Regina sighed, “you just have to give me time.” 

“Anything for you,” Cora said, smiling, “I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Emma was laid out on the couch eating chips and watching Rick and Morty when Regina arrived. 

“Hey babe! I'm in the living room,” she shouted. 

“Seriously Emma,” Regina said, smiling from the door, “I'm going to have to stick around if this is what you eat when I'm not around.” 

She walked over and kissed Emma who pulled her into her lap. 

“I missed you,” Emma said, nuzzling Regina’s cheek, “did you talk to your mom?” 

“I did and she's excited to meet you,” Regina replied as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, “I think I may actually believe she is here with good motivations.” 

“I'm proud of you my love,” said Emma, “what would you like to do tonight?” 

“Do you want to stay in? I'd rather stay home and have a nice dinner and bubble bath,” Regina said, “then maybe kisses and cuddles.” 

“Oh, that sounds like a great plan baby, so food or bubble bath first?” 

That night Regina prepared her famous lasagna and Emma loved every bite of the double portion she had. 

One upstairs, Emma ran the water for the bath and added in the bubble bath and some essential oils while Regina made a call to check on her mother. 

“Do you want your robe for when we are finished?” Regina asked after ending her call. 

“Nah, it is the perfect temperature for optional clothing,” Emma laughed. 

Regina entered the bathroom as Emma slowly sank into the tub. 

“How does the water feel?” Regina asked, walking towards the tub. 

“Come find out my love,” Emma said as Regina stepped in. 

Regina slid down and settled herself between Emma’s legs. 

“This is divine Emma,” Regina said, completely relaxing into her lover, “I hated being away from you today.” 

“No worries baby, sometimes we have to be apart but not for long,” Emma said kissing Regina's temple and wrapping her arms around her waist, “I'm just glad you had a decent day.” 

“I'm glad I did too but this is my favorite part,” Regina said as she ran her hands up and down Emma’s arms, “the final moments of the day when it's just us and we only have each other to worry about.” Emma slid one hand down between Regina’s thighs and pressed it against her center. 

Regina let out a shallow breath and pressed back into Emma. 

“You're perfect Regina,” Emma said, parting her lips with her fingers, “I feel so honored to be able to admire you like this.” 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and spread her legs wider. Emma licked and sucked her neck as she slowly entered her. 

Emma,” Regina moaned, licking her lips, “baby, oh Emma I love you.” 

Regina started to move her hips in time with Emma’s thrusts. 

“I love the way you feel around my fingers baby,” Emma whispered in Regina's ear. “are you ready to get out?” 

Regina nodded against Emma’s shoulder then was picked up and carried to the bed. 

Regina leaned up on her arms as Emma crawled onto the bed. 

“You are the most exquisite being in the universe,” Emma said as she kissed up Regina's legs. Regina spread her legs out of reflex and Emma ran her hands up her thighs as she settled her face at the top of Regina's pussy. 

“Emma, I need you,” Regina said canting her hips up. 

Emma didn't hesitate, she let her tongue slide up Regina's pussy gathering her essence. She ate Regina's like she hadn't tasted her in years and Regina loved every minute of it 

“Fuck, yes Emma!” she cried out as she came, head thrown back and legs locked around Emma’s head. Her recovery didn't take long as she quickly flipped Emma over.

“My turn,” Regina said with a smirk as she threw Emma’s legs over her shoulders. 

“Oh my God,” Emma moaned when Regina began circling her clit with her tongue. 

Emma’s head fell back in pleasure and when she looked up again Regina was watching her with rapt attention. 

“You are so beautiful baby,” Regina said, entering Emma with two fingers, “I love watching you while I'm inside of you.” 

“Regina, please,” Emma said, ready to come just from Regina's words. 

Cum for me Emma,” she said, as she began to fuck her relentlessly. Emma came hard, screaming Regina’s name as she came down. 

Regina crawled up Emma's body to lay on her chest. 

“You know if I was a guy you would totally be pregnant by now,” Emma said as her breathing returned to normal, “we would have little mini me's running around here all day.” 

Regina chuckled, “I believe you and I'm not opposed to the idea of children, but maybe after this mission is complete.” 

Regina cuddled further into Emma and felt her eyes getting heavy. 

“I'll marry you before we decide to take on the adventure that is children,” said Emma, smiling as she kissed the top of Regina’s head, “I love you Regina.” 

“I love you too Emma,” Regina replied sleepily, “and I can't wait to be your wife.” 

They fell asleep that night with the same thought, a future together with children to add joy and purpose sounded absolutely perfect. 


	13. Mission Status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Robin's house resembles the house resembles Regina's mansion in Storybrooke. I know this took a minute, things are starting to go back to normal in my world though. I can promise this story won't die until I get the life out of it that I want.

Regina woke up with blonde hair tickling her face. 

She rolled towards Emma and kissed the back of her neck. 

"Wake up beautiful," Regina said softly into Emma's ear with a nip. 

Emma rolled onto her back and opened one eye to look at Regina. 

"I don't want to get up," she whined, "can't we stay in bed today?" 

"No, we have to set a mission date today, Ruby says Robin is getting restless and might have one of his people complete the job." 

"Of course he would and it would probably be Lily because she wants what I have," Emma sighed, "can we at least have breakfast while we discuss this?" 

"Of course my love," Regina said kissing Emma's cheek, "I'll make you waffles today." 

Emma jumped out of bed to put on clothes and get downstairs for breakfast. 

20 minutes later, they were sat side-by-side on the couch enjoying Belgian waffles with fresh fruit and a cup of coffee. 

"This honestly needs to be done within the week," Regina said. 

"Yeah, you're right and under the circumstances I feel we should be the ones to complete the mission," Emma said looking at Regina to gauge her reaction. "Agreed," Regina said, nodding, "all we need to do is get eyes on them and we can easily handle the rest." 

"Friday?" Emma asked 

"Friday!" Regina exclaimed, "we can have dinner with my mother that night too." 

"Sounds like a plan," Emma said finishing her waffles, "I'll shoot Ruby a text and tell her to inform everyone." 

They finished breakfast and got dressed so they could go and spend the morning at the beach, they drove to the beach and met Snow and David there. 

"So we have a date," David said to Regina, "are you ready?" 

"Yeah, I think this may actually be my last job," Regina said looking up at David as they walked onto the beach. 

"Really?" David said not really surprised, "I'm assuming Emma doesn't know yet?" 

"No, we will have that discussion when the time is right but I don't think she will be disappointed with what I want to do next," Regina said, laying her towel in the sand. 

"Do you guys think we can do a stakeout of Robin's place tonight?" Snow said as she came up and laid her blanket down for her and David to Regina's left, "I think we just need one more night of recon and everything should be perfect." 

"That sounds fun," said Emma as she lay next to Regina, "it has been forever since I've been on a stakeout." 

"I'll bring snacks for the bottomless pit," David said to Regina jokingly 

"Hey! I heard that," Emma exclaimed, "I am not always eating." 

The other three looked at her quizzically and then burst into laughter. 

Around 1:30 as the sun was beaming down they started to pack up so they could get ready for that night's stakeout. 

"Let's meet at the bus station on 15th at 7," snow said as they said their goodbyes, "it only takes 20 minutes to get to robin's and unless something super interesting happens we should be gone by 9." 

"All black?" Emma asked and snow nodded while staring at her phone. 

"See you guys tonight then!" David said getting in the driver seat of his Jeep. 

Regina and Emma went to grab a bite to eat before going home. As they were pulling up to the house, Emma's phone rang. "Hello," she said grabbing the drinks as she got out of the car. "Emma, it's Leo," the kid said. 

Leo wasn't really a kid but he was one of the newer members of Emma's crew and only 22. "What's up kid?" Emma said with a smile. 

"Me and some of the guys came down to the bar for some drinks and Robin was here with some woman. We got pictures but could not get close enough to hear without being caught." 

"I'm glad you guys didn't try," Emma said, genuinely relieved, "send me the pictures and good looking out, kid." 

"Of course Emma," Leo said before hanging up and sending in the pictures. 

"New Intel?" Regina asked when Emma entered the living room. "Yeah, Leo said he saw robin at the bar with some lady, he got pictures," Emma said unlocking her phone. 

"I hope these pictures are family-friendly," Regina chuckled. 

"Yeah, they are but I've never seen this woman before," Emma murmured as she examined the pictures, "do you recognize her babe?" 

Regina looked over it in this phone and effectively began choking on her combination Lo Mein. 

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma said patting her back and slightly panicking. 

Regina was finally able to control her coughing and took a long drink of water. 

"Let me see that picture again," Regina said, demeanor having gone completely cold. 

Emma handed Regina her phone and took a drink of her own water. 

Regina stared at the picture for 5 minutes, thoughts racing, then she stood and walked to the window. 

"It's my mother Emma," she said, causing Emma's head to shoot up, "Robin was with my mother." 

"Oh shit!" Emma said, completely dumbfounded, "I can't believe I thought she was good, I'm sorry babe." 

"You don't have to apologize, my love, I thought the same thing, Regina said, I'll shoot a text to Greg and see what he can tell me." Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek as they finished their lunch before heading upstairs to take a shower. 

After showering they decided to watch a movie and then pick up a quick dinner on the way to meet David and snow. 

"Did Greg text you back yet?" Emma asked Regina while massaging her neck. 

"I sent the picture and he opened it but no response yet," Regina said. 

Emma nodded then flicked through Netflix until they found something good to watch. They chose to watch The Help because for some reason the shit pie scene trumps all the other scenes together. 

Regina's phone went off right as the scene with the book in the grocery store takes place. 

"It's Greg," Regina said, reading the message Greg had sent. 

"Don't leave me in suspense Gina," Emma whined, hoping it would sway Regina's mood if it was bad news. 

"My mother is Robin's boss," Regina said curiously, "Greg says she only ever shows up if something is really wrong, so I'm guessing it has to do with the hit on you." 

"Holy fucking shit," Emma said, jumping up from the couch, "I have an idea but it all depends on what we find out tonight at the stakeout." 

Regina raised an eyebrow curiously, "I trust you, just fill me in once you know your plan is good or not." 

At 7 p.m., Emma and Regina met David and Snow at the bus station. 

Regina and Emma parked their car and hopped in the SUV with David and Snow, giggling like schoolgirls. 

"What's so funny?" David said, looking in the rearview mirror at the couple. 

"Emma decided to name our stakeout when we were parking," Regina said smiling and trying not to laugh again. 

"Operation Giterdone," Emma said proudly. 

David and Regina burst with laughter while Snow giggled and shook her head at Emma. 

"Definitely the one Em," David said as they hit the freeway. 

23 minutes later, 3 extra minutes used by some guys selling T-shirts in the middle of the street right outside Brentwood, they arrived at Robin's house. 

"Did someone tell Greg he was mic'd and to have it on?" Regina said, praying their people had done this already. 

"Of course, and there are mics and cameras in Robin's office and dining room where he usually holds his meetings." Snow said calmly, knowing Regina was anxious because her mother was inside. 

At 6:57 p.m. they heard Greg mic come to life. 

"Hey guys I'm in the bathroom about to head out there, but I just wanted to confirm everyone is here." Greg said in a hushed tone. 

Once Greg entered the dining room they all relaxed, knowing everything was working properly, they sat back and watched the Los Tres Ochentas organization have their meeting. 

Robin sat at the head of his 12 person dining room table, Lily was to his right, Cora was to his left, Greg was to Lily's right, and Killian was to Cora's left. Three of the other seats were taken by Robin's lieutenants, 3 by captains, one by his treasurer, and the final seat was held by the head of his security team. 

"First things first," Robin said beginning the meeting, "how are we doing on the streets?" 

"Holding steady as always boss," said one of his lieutenants, "we saw they are trying to expand and build more houses, that could be perfect for us." 

"Yes it could, if everything continues to work in our favor I'd say money won't be a worry soon," Robin replied with a smirk, "how about you Jordan, is security accurate enough to handle the expansion?" 

"You don't have to worry about that and you know it," said Jordan, cockily, "if you need reassurance though, as we grow so will your security team and thanks to Greg, you have one of the most high tech security systems in the world." 

"That's what I like to hear," clapped Robin. 

"Oh, Greg I'm hoping you got all your new gear in?, 

"I did and it should be ready for field testing by Friday," Greg stated, "I just needed to make slight adjustments to customize for our team." 

"Great job, I can't wait to see everything," Robin said, excitedly. 

"Okay guys I will send you your assignments and any other info you may need in a text before the night is over. Make sure to communicate with your teams as well," Robin said, "Last thing before you go, please remember we have an active hit out on one of the biggest gang leaders in the state, if you see her phone it in and stay safe, do not leave home without your phone or gun." 

Back in the car, Emma smirked. 

"Awwww, he flatters me," she said, batting her eyelashes at Regina. 

"Yeah, go ahead and fall for a psycho," Regina laughed, "oh, I'm sorry you already did and she's not letting you go." 

Back inside, Robin, Lily, Cora, Killian, and Greg made their way into Robin's office to discuss Emma's hit further. 

"Do you have a plan yet?" Cora asked, honestly tired of Robin and this power trip he was on, "if not I will handle this myself." 

"That is why you are here Cora," Robin said as he handed her a glass of Brandy, "we wanted to get your input before we set our plan into motion." 

Cora looked around the room, waiting for someone to explain when Lily cleared her throat. 

"Obviously, Robin is waiting on rain, so allow me to explain. I'm going to text Emma and convince her to meet up with me so I can try to explain myself. We decided the meeting spot should be secluded and preferably somewhere no one would stumble upon a body at," Lily said as she paced in front of the fireplace, "once she is relaxed enough, I will offer her a drink, she can't resist Scotch, the drink will have enough diazepam in it so that once I've killed her, it will look like a freak accident or suicide." 

"No family or anything to worry about?" Cora questioned. 

"Besides the people in her organization, no, she has a little girlfriend but I will gladly handle that situation as well," Lily said, smirking. 

"After Lily has done her job, I can do mine," Greg said, turning to Cora, "I'll be tracking Lilly's route so I can wipe all cameras in the area starting an hour before Lily arrives to an hour after she leaves, by the time they find Emma's body, money and power will have exchanged hands and Lily will have an alibi and a throne." 

"Okay, that is a good plan when will you execute it?" Cora said nonchalantly. 

"Because I don't know Emma's work schedule, I was thinking Saturday is our best bet. We're going to start surveillance tomorrow and try to pick up some kind of routine," Lily stated before she downed the rest of her brandy. 

"Is Saturday good for everyone?" Cora asked, looking from Robin to Greg who both nodded when acknowledged, 

"Okay, it is settled then, by 10 p.m. Saturday I expect the hit on Reina Cisne to be complete." 

"Yes ma'am," said Robin as Cora got up to leave, "I will call you once it is done." 

Once Cora left, Robin released a breath. 

"Greg, are you sure the new tech will be ready for Saturday's Mission?" Robin said, running a hand through his hair. 

"I am 100% sure no worries Robin," Greg said, "Lily will have everything she needs by 9 a.m. Saturday." 

"Relax brother, come Saturday you will have the queen said, Lily will have her throne, and you can rule over LA and expand until you run Cali together," Killian said, patting his brother on the shoulder. 

"Exactly what Killian said babe," Lily smiled walking over to Robin and kissing his cheek, "after Saturday we can build our empire." 

In the car, Regina and Emma shared an amused look. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was using him to, but he wouldn't notice," Emma said, writing something down in her notes. 

"They are literally the definition of the phrase "how stupid can you get?" but at least they will be dead before they can procreate, imagine that," Regina said, wincing at the imagery that entered her mind. 

"That is truly disturbing to think about," snow said as the office cleared out on the screen, "we will take what we know now and give you guys our opinion on how to handle this from a security standpoint, but I can also see the wheels turning in Emma's head already." 

Emma had a look of the utmost concentration on her face as she made notes, she had tuned everyone out and missed what Snow said. 

"I'll tell her again once we get to the car," Regina said to Snow. 

By the time they made it back to Emma's car, Emma had finished her notes and was staring out of the window. 

As they got out of the car and everyone said their goodbyes, Regina intertwined her fingers with Emma's. 

"Are you okay? You have been quiet since we left?" Regina asked quietly. 

"I'm good babe, just thinking kind of hard," Emma said, wrapping her arm around Regina as they walked to the car, "my plan might actually work though, I'll tell you about it once we get home." 

"Okay, and Emma," Regina said looking over the top of the car at her girlfriend, "I love you very much." 

"I love you too Regina," Emma responded, wearing the biggest smile, "you mean everything to me." 

They drove home ready for this to be over.


	14. Emma's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how extremely late this chapter is guys, it has been chaotic around here but please enjoy and know Chapter 14 will be posted in a couple of hours.

Once they arrived back at Emma's, Emma and Regina changed out of their recon gear and into pajamas.

"Grab a bottle of wine and some glasses then meet me in the living room babe," Emma said as she walked downstairs.

Regina walked into the living room, wine and glasses in hand, curious as to what Emma's brain had created.

"So do you think your plan will outdo the one we currently have?" Regina asked, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"I hadn't thought about that but now that I have, yes I do," Emma stated proudly as she sipped her wine.

"Well go ahead and wow me then," Regina chuckled as Emma turned to her on the couch.

"Okay, only one condition is you can't say anything until I am done, deal?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded as she drank her wine and gave Emma her full attention.

"I think that we have a huge advantage over Robin and Lily, both physically and mentally even with your mom coming into the picture. By the conversation we heard tonight we know three things, number one Robin doesn't know you are Cora's daughter, number two Cora doesn't know you dated Robin, and three Lily is keeping your identity a secret because you would be a free fun revenge kill for her," Emma said pausing only to take a drink of her wine.

"My plan is to play everyone because they don't expect the assassin and the target to have fallen in love. We go to dinner with your mom as planned but during dinner, we will share our secrets with her and see how she reacts. Either she loves you and wants you to be happy and will do nothing, or she will call Robin and try to warn him, or she has no heart at all and will try to kill me at the table."

Regina raised an eyebrow at this and Emma raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I'm just saying if she is Robin's boss then she is the head of a national crime organization. Anyways, if she tries to call Robin while we are there we will stop her and tell her that we are handling the situation, we will also reassure her that there will be no fallout between our gangs. Once we have handled your mom and have her under some type of surveillance we can prepare to go to Brentwood. We will send out two squads of 8 men each accompanied by one captain and one lieutenant. The first team will go out around 7 when we are starting dinner and do a sweep around the perimeter of Robin's and place cameras on the gate that allow Ruby and Oscar to scope out security inside so we can know numbers before we get there. Our second team will arrive with us but will enter before us and clear the grounds. We will all enter the house together and the guys will use silencers for stealth and then we will proceed to find Robin and Lily. You know what the end result is, so what do you think?"

Regina moved to straddle Emma's lap and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Have I ever told you how sexy your brain is?" Regina said as she kissed Emma’s neck, “It is a really well throughout plan that would definitely work better than what we have in place now.”

“Thanks, babe,” Emma said, rubbing Regina’s back slowly, “I just can’t wait for this to be over so we can focus on us.”

“Me too, darling,” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear, “We have time now to focus though.”

Emma let out a shaky breath as her hands found the hem of Regina’s pajama top. She let her hands roam across her back before unclasping her bra.

“I plan to do just that my love,” Emma said, looking into Regina’s eyes before capturing her lips and slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Regina moaned as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms together around Emma.

Emma kissed down to Regina’s neck and sucked on her pulse point, where she started unbuttoning her shirt. Regina leaned back to remove her shirt as Emma pulled hers over her head. Regina took off her already unclasped bra and latched onto Emma’s pulse point as Emma removed her own bra. 

“Upstairs or here?” Emma asked, panting from Regina’s assault on her neck. Regina stood up and took off the rest of her clothes answering Emma’s question. Emma pulled Regina to her, kissing her stomach and hip bones before laying her on the couch. She removed the rest of her clothes as she laid between Regina’s legs, she could literally not get enough of this woman. She kissed her inner thigh and began to lick tight circles around her clit.

Regina threw her head against the arm of the couch as she let out a string of moans and her eyes rolled in pleasure.

“Fuck Emma,” Regina cried out as Emma entered her with two fingers, her mouth still attached to Regina’s clit.

Regina rolled her hips up into Emma’s mouth and down further on her fingers at a fast pace feeling her orgasm starting in her toes.

Emma added another finger and increased her speed, causing a scream to escape Regina's throat as her back arched and she came so hard she forced Emma's fingers out of her. 

Regina opened her eyes and looked down at Emma who had a smile on her face as she licked her fingers. 

"I wish I could bottle how you taste baby," she said climbing onto the couch opposite Regina, "it would only be for me though." 

"It is only for you Em-ma," Regina says sitting up and looking at her, "and you are all for me and only me, turn over." 

Emma turned over, not knowing what Regina had planned. 

Regina straddled Emma's back and wrapped her right arm around her waist and slid her hand down to her pussy. 

"Lift your hips Emma," Regina whispered Into her ear, "let me see you" 

Emma raised her hips and leaned back on her knees, creating the perfect arch in her back and enough room for Regina to add her other hand into the action. 

Regina rubbed Emma's clit with one hand while using other hand to enter Emma immediately with three fingers, moving in and out slowly with a slight twist of her fingers on the exit. 

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaimed as pleasure shot through her body, "please don't stop baby." 

Regina continued her pace for a few minutes until she felt Emma was close to coming. 

"Are you ready Emma?" Regina asked sweetly. 

"For," Emma said before her breath was pushed from her body with the speed Regina began fucking her at. 

Moan after moan fell from Emma's lips as she got closer and closer to coming. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Regina!" Emma said as she rode out her orgasm on Regina's fingers 

As she lay face-down in the couch trying to regain her breath, she could feel Regina running light circles on her left calf and then she heard her moaning and looked back to watch her finishing the process of cleaning her fingers of Emma' orgasm. 

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," Emma said as Regina lay her head on her shoulder, "I'm not sure if I told you that today." 

"Thank you my love but in my eyes, you are the fairest of them all," she smiled and looked and Emma. 

They began to laugh at the Snow White reference Regina used. 

"Are you ready for the roller coaster that will be the next 36 hours?" Emma asked, as she got lost in everything that was Regina. 

"It's funny because the night before the masquerade ball I thought I would be killing you within 36 hours," Regina said as she ran her hand along Emma's arm, "obviously we don't plan on saving Robin or Lily, but it is ironic." 

"Let's go upstairs," Emma said lifting Regina from her arm, "I'd like to make love to you again in bed"

They made sure the house was locked up and the lights were off before heading up and getting in bed. 

"Before anything happens I need to ask you something," Emma said nervously, as she played with her fingers, "I know we've only known each other a short amount of time and if I'm rushing let me know, but I only see a future with you, you know that, so do you want to move in?" 

Regina smiled as wide as her mouth would allow. 

"Of course I will Emma," Regina said laughing is in a visibly exhaled, "it may be too soon for other couples but I know you are my forever too." 

They shared a kiss and made love under the moonlight that shone through the window.

Friday, November 20th, Emma and Regina both woke up around 7 and laid in bed, not knowing the other was awake. 

Regina rolled her side, facing Emma's back and wrapped her arm around her waist. 

"Baby are you up?" Regina whispered, just in case Emma was so dead to reality. 

"Yeah I'm up," Emma said before rolling onto her side to face Regina, "how long have you been awake?" 

"Not long I just woke up a few minutes ago and the reality of today hit me," Regina sighed, "I can't believe it'll all be over after tonight." 

"I know babe," Emma replied, kissing Regina's forehead, "I feel like this has been going on a lifetime." 

They laid there, quietly but comfortably for a few more minutes before Emmaa got up. 

"We should start getting ready for the day," Emma said, walking into the closet, "if we don't get up now we never will." 

Regina reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the closet where Emma was to find her own clothes for the day. 

"Pants now, dress tonight?" Regina asked, looking at Emma. 

"Sounds good, laidback now and formal later," Emma said, "so jeans now suit later?" 

Regina nodded and they walked out of the closet to lay out their outfits. 

After a shower, they headed downstairs to prepare breakfast, nothing too heavy seeing as they would be outside in the heat for a while. 

"Did you text Snow your new plan?" Regina said between bites of fruit. 

"Yep, I text her after our shower as I was getting dressed," Emma replied, as she ate her toast, "she agreed it is a really good plan. Oh, I almost forgot, tonight if your mom asks if we have a plan we tell her we do and we will execute it tomorrow that way if she calls Robin once we leave, we aren't compromised." 

"Great idea babe," Regina replied as she walked her mouth, "I was going to ask you about Robin's high tech security system, but then I remembered his tech guy is our double agent." 

Emma smiled and nodded as she finished for breakfast. 

"We need to stop by the gun store to pick up extra ammo since you never know and I need to get flowers for your mom, what time is dinner again?" Emma asked as she locked the door to the house. 

"7, we will probably need to get there around 5:30 so I can cook," Regina said as she walked to the car with their garment bag. 

Emma sent a quick text to snow telling her they might need her and David tonight as backup and to be at Regina's at 6:30, as she climbed into the driver's seat. 

By the time they finished their errands it was 4:30 in the afternoon, they spent too much time at the gun shop. 

Regina was preparing a special lasagna for her mother, that included red pepper flakes and a hint of cilantro. 

While she busied herself in the kitchen, Emma went upstairs to get ready. 

As Emma was buttoning her shirt, Regina entered the room. 

"The last time I saw you in a suit was the night you stole my heart," Regina said putting her head on Emma's shoulder and looking at her in the mirror. 

"I will have to wear one more often for you then," Emma said as she kissed Regina's forehead, "you ready to get dressed?" 

"Yes, just keep an eye on the oven for me," Regina said, entering her ensuite bathroom. 

Emma went downstairs to check on dinner before going to the den and pouring Regina and herself glasses of cider. As she walk out of the den, the doorbell rang. 

Emma walked to the door and opened it with a smile. 

"Good evening you two," Emma said as she hugged Snow and David before letting them in, "Are you ready for an eventful night?" 

"This is what we were born and hired for," snow said gazing around the foyer, "wow, it is beautiful in here." 

"I appreciate that dear," Regina said, descending the stairs, with Emma's eyes glued to her the entire time, "this will probably be the last time you see it though." 

"Damn you look amazing babe," Emma said, running her eyes over Regina's body again, "oh yeah, I asked for Gina to move in with me." 

"Well, congratulations!" David said as he hugged Regina, "if you need help moving just let me know." 

"Of course we will, why pay movers when we have like 30 guys we can ask?" Regina replied with a smirk, "is everything in place for tonight?" 

"Yes it is," snow said as they all walked into the den, "we talked to Greg right before we got here and he said everything is set on his end as well, the security system will be completely disarmed at 9." 

Perfect, Emma said as she sipped on her cider, "Regina's mother should be here any minute, the kitchen is connected to the dining room where we will be, you guys should probably hole up in there." 

At 6:55 pm, Cora unlocked the door to Regina's and inhaled the amazing smell. 

"Regina, darling?" Cora called into the house. 

"In the dining room mother," Regina called back, looking at Emma nervously who smiled back at her in reassurance. 

Cora walked into the room with a smile as Regina and Emma both stood to greet her. 

"Hello Mother," Regina said, kissing her mother cheek, "I hope you had a good day, this is Emma."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mills," Emma said with a smile as she extended her hand to Cora. 

"The pleasure is mine," Cora replied, shaking Emma's hand, "my daughter speaks highly of you." 

They all said down and Regina served everyone a portion of lasagna. 

"This is exquisite Regina," Cora raved, "what is it I am tasting a hint of?" 

"Cilantro, I like the flavor it brings to my Italian dishes," Regina replied with a smile. 

Regina looked up once she had finished and nodded at Emma who winked. 

"Mother, I have a question," Regina said, wiping her mouth and making eye contact with Cora, "when were you going to tell me you were the head of a crime syndicate?"


	15. Whole lotta gang shit

"Excuse me," Cora said in a high-pitched voice. 

"Don't play coy now mother," Regina replied sitting back in her seat, "I know you are The Mastermind running the Los Tres Ochentas, were you going to hide it forever?" 

"My business is my business darling, you would do well to remember that," Cora said coldly. 

"Ah, there she is," Regina said with a smirk, "you didn't come here to mend our relationship, you came to handle business but since your business involves me in multiple ways I will address the situation as I please." 

Cora looked at Regina with what seemed like disdain. 

"And exactly how does my business with the Los Tres Ochentas have to do with you?" Cora said curiously. 

"Well, I will start this explanation and Emma will finish it, do not interrupt," Regina stated, looking up at Emma to ensure the green light to continue. Once Emma nodded and smiled she continued. 

"About a year ago, I met a man and we started dating," Regina began confidently, "unfortunately, he was cheating and living a double life so we broke up. That man was Robin Locksley, and for a week after we broke up he did everything from apologize at my feet to threatening me with bodily harm. Little did Robin know, I also had another life that actually connected us. My name in my other life is Sonrisa Asesina and I am one of, if not the best, assassin in the world." 

Cora's mouth hung open in shock and she shook her head in denial. 

"It is true mother, and currently I am on your payroll for a hit that needs to be completed but I can assure you now that the person you want killed won't be, like ever," Regina said laughing, "Emma would you like to take over while I get us some water?" 

"Of course my love," Emma said sitting up and smiling at Regina before turning her attention to Cora. 

"Regina and I met at a masquerade ball last Friday and when I saw her I was instantly smitten. So when she wanted to go home with me I felt it was important to give her some important information about me. I proceeded to show her that I had another life and that I was currently being "hunted". She started laughing and I didn't see how she could joke about something so serious." 

"Thank you my love," Emma said, pausing her story to take her water from Regina, "so then she says that I won't be dying anytime soon which I quickly rebuttal saying she can't promise that. She looked me in my eyes and told me she had feelings for me and could never hurt me." 

Emma and Regina both watched Cora waiting for the information to register and when it did, the color drained from her face and they both smiled. 

"You are Reina Cisne," Cora shocked into complete silence afterwards. 

"Hi," Emma said waving her hand, "now that we are fully acquainted with each other, you know how large my territory is right? You also know that even if Regina hadn't taken the hit I would live and I would destroy Robin and his crew, correct?" Cora nodded, taking in everything being said before looking at Regina. 

"So I'm guessing you know Lily, how she plays into this, and what she wants?" 

"Of course we do and she knows who Emma is professionally but she only knows me as Emma's girlfriend," Regina replied, shaking her head, "she has balls that is for sure." 

"We have a plan to handle both Robin and Lily that we will put into play tomorrow, our issues with them are both professional and personal," Emma said, "the question now is, what are you going to do?" 

Cora looks from Emma to Regina and back before sitting back and responding. 

"I honestly do not know," Cora sighed, "I could try to kill you now but I wouldn't even be able to get a shot off, I could call Robin and inform him that I have met you and you have a plan to kill him, or I could do nothing." 

Emma had already told David and Snow that once Cora walked them to the door to bug the house and leave out the back door in the kitchen. 

"Mother, I want our relationship to get better but if you try to hurt Emma I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your chest," Regina says, looking at Emma with pure love and devotion in her eyes, "as for what you decide to do with information we have given you, it is up to you. Ultimately, in all actuality oh, it makes no difference because by sunset tomorrow Robin and Lily will cease to exist." 

"I will do nothing," Cora grabbing Regina's hands, "I will be better for you." 

"Thank you mother," Regina said with a smile and squeezed her mother's hands, "oh, Emma asked me to move in with her and I happily said yes, the movers should be here to get my stuff tomorrow, you can stay obviously the house is paid for, we may use it every once in awhile. We have to leave now, we have a strategy meeting." 

They all got up from the table and Cora walked Emma and Regina to the door. 

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner and letting me in Regina," Cora said, hugging her daughter tightly, "I truly am going to try to be better for you." 

"That's all I can ask mother," she said, "have a good night." 

"Good night mrs. Mills," Emma said with a smile and a hug. 

Cora waved at them until they got in the car then she closed the door and went to grab her phone. 

"Do you think she will take the bait?" Regina asked as Emma drove to Brentwood. 

"I do, but we will get confirmation soon as she did," Emma said just as her phone started to ring. 

"You two didn't even get off the property good before she called Robin," David said, voice amplified through the speakers, "we are about 5 minutes behind you but she fed him our story and still didn't mention Regina was her daughter. They're supposed to meet at Robins at 8 am." 

"She's going to walk into carnage, hope she has a strong stomach," Emma said smugly. 

"The first team was successful and the second team is waiting for us a few blocks from Robin's house," Snow said, "we will drive over together then team's who will enter the gate. 

Once they reached their second team, weapons were distributed and the team put on their tactical gear. 

"Do you need a vest?" Emma asked Regina before getting back in the car. 

"Do you?" Regina replied with a smile, "no, I don't Emma this is Child's Play for me." 

Emma laughed and shook her head at Regina. 

"Right, almost forgot, best assassin in the world, she said, looking at Regina who smiled and winked at her. 

Regina and Emma, followed by Snow and David, and then the rest of the team drove the few blocks to the gate of Robin's house and exited their vehicles. 

"Silencers? Snow asked the team, who all checked and made sure silencers were correctly put on their guns. 

"All good boss," the captain of the team replied. 

"System will disarm in 60 seconds and you guys can enter," Ruby said coming out of nowhere with a headset on, 

"Em, you and Regina be careful but Regina if you could punch Lily for me, I would be forever grateful." 

"That is a simple request I can accommodate," Regina said smiling. 

They looked over to watch the team covertly entering the gate, all they could do now is wait. 

10 minutes later, Snow's walkie came to life. 

"All clear boss," came the voice of the lieutenant, "all men accounted for, we are waiting outside the front door." 

"Showtime!" Snow said, grabbing her M16, "the guys are waiting at the front door for us." 

They walked through the gate to the team and entered into the house behind them. 

You could hear shots fired from where they were standing even with silencers on, their crew firing off accurate and precise shots avoiding using all of their ammo at once. 

The team made their way through the bottom floor of the house, clearing each room, then made their way slowly upstairs. 

At the top of the landing the team held as Emma and Regina stepped forward. 

They walked down the hall listening for movement. 

Once they got to the last room on the right side of the hall they heard moans from inside the room. 

"Ew," Emma whispered, gun in hand, "sucks they won't finish."

Regina smiled at her, gun in hand, and twisted the doorknob and let the door open quietly. 

They stood in the doorway and watched Lily, back exposed, grind on top of Robin slowly head tilted up in apparent pleasure. 

"Oh God, please stop for the sake of my eyes," Emma finally said startling the shit out of Robin and Lily. 

"How the hell did you get in here?" Robin yelled. 

"Well obviously we disarmed your security system and killed every man you had here," Regina said, rolling her eyes. 

"That still doesn't explain you being here," Lily said sarcastically. 

"Aw, is it not obvious, we are here to kill you, both of you," Emma said, entering the room with Regina right behind her. 

"But Cora," Robin started to say. 

"Yeah, we played her, we knew she would call you," Emma said, "you won't make that meeting in the morning though." 

Lily climbed off Robin and sat next to him in bed. "You think we are going to let you and your little girlfriend actually kill us?" Lily asked, seriously looking at her.

"You are so stupid, I don't know what I ever saw in you," Emma said before smirking, "by the way I do think you will let us kill you, not that you have an option. Regina is your hired assassin too so yeah, you aren't leaving this room alive." 

"Wait, you are Sonrisa Asesina?" Robin asked, looking at Regina who just smiled and winked at him, 

"This entire time! But we broke up because I was living a double life and didn't tell you." 

"We broke up because you cheated, idiot!" Regina's spat, "just so you know you were probably going to die tomorrow regardless because my mother is your boss and she knows about us." 

"Bloody hell Regina!" Robin yelled. 

"Calm down Cry-Baby," Emma said before turning her attention to Lily, "So, you enjoying Regina's sloppy seconds?" 

Regina giggled as Lily got up, walking towards Emma, completely naked. 

"Is she enjoying mine?" Lily said, standing in front of the bed. 

Something in Regina snapped as she lunged towards Lily and grabbed her by the hair. 

"You should really learn to shut the fuck up," Regina said pushing Lily to the ground gun pointed at her left temple. 

"Emma, help me!" Lily cried out. 

Emma started laughing while watching Robin out of the corner of her eye. 

"First, no, you made your bed you can lay in it. Second, why don't you ask your boyfriend?" 

Robin was still in bed with his hand reaching for something in his bedside table.  Emma, being in pants, saw him and jumped onto the bed, gun pointed between Robin's eyes. 

"Whatcha doin?" Emma said with a smirk, "looking for your balls?" 

Robin tried to pull his gun from the drawer quickly but it was stuck, wedged up against the back of the drawer. 

"Having trouble buddy?" Emma asked as she laughed hysterically, "let me help you out." 

Emma climbed over Robin to get out of the bed and slammed the drawer shut with his hand still inside. 

"All better now huh?" Regina said with a smug look on her face, "seriously how ignorant can you be?" 

Lily went over and tried to comfort Robin, who was literally in tears at this point holding his now broken hand. 

"Okay, now who is ready to die?" Emma said, clapping her hands together, "Regina my love, are you ready?" 

Regina didn't answer with words instead, she fired two shots directly at Lily, one hitting her right between the eyes and the other hit her square in the chest. Emma looked at her and shock. 

"What? I had to make sure I killed her," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I was more than ready, I thought you knew." 

Emma chuckled and shook her head. 

"Wait, do I still have to die now?" Robin asked, scared absolutely shitless in bed next to, a now, dead body. 

"Let me think," Emma said, the sarcasm only registering to her and Regina, "I think, maybe oh, yes." 

Emma fired a shot that hit Robin in the right side of the head, but when she didn't see blood she fired another shot at his throat, piercing a lung and then she got her desired result. 

"Aw man, did he get blood on my suit?" Emma whined. 

"No sweetheart not even a drop," Regina replied, kissing Emma's cheek, "so what now?" 

"What time is it?" Emma asked before checking her phone, "it's midnight, we could go get food and go home but we would have to be back here by 7 to beat your mom or we could get food and just bring it back here." 

"Let's go home, I need to get out of these shoes and shower," Regina responded as they walked back to the door and entered the hall. 

32 guns cocked when movement was heard but everyone immediately relaxed seeing their leaders. 

"Is it done?" Snow said with hope. 

"Two bullets a piece, blood everywhere, and no movement, I hope so," Emma said, hugging snow, "we are going to go pick up food then head home to shower and change. Meet us back here at 7 if you leave." 

Everyone descended the stairs and walked outside, breathing in the air as if it had somehow gotten fresher in the past 3 hours. 

Once they got home from getting food they sat on the floor against the couch in the living room to eat. 

"How do you want to handle your mom this morning Gina?" Emma said hesitantly, not wanting to upset her anger Regina. 

"She's a liar and a traitor," Regina said, looking at Emma, "she should be treated as such." 

"You are the boss on this one babe, I'm just your second," Emma reassured her, "whatever you want to do we will do." 

Regina kissed Emma in admiration before they both finished their food and went upstairs to shower. 

"You know what is better than a shower after Victory?" Regina said, grabbing her underwear out of the top drawer. 

"I have no idea," Emma says, chuckling as she entered the bathroom. 

Regina stood at the door watching Emma undress and moaned, catching Emma's attention. 

"Victory sex in a victory shower is better, now come on we have six hours to waste."


	16. Confessions on Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter will be shorter than the others but I am posting it tonight in honor of the Queen herself, Lana Parrilla. Lana, if you get a chance to read just this chapter I want you to know it was written from my heart with you in mind.

They lay in bed at 4 a.m., both deep in their own thoughts, when Emma turned to face Regina. 

"Do you think that every person was created to be with a specific person?" Emma asked. 

Regina looked at her, trying to find the point of the question in her eyes. 

"If you are asking me if I believe that a person has a perfectly imperfect match, then yes I do," she replied, scooting closer to Emma. 

Emma lay down on her back and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"I think you are my person, and not just because we are together right now and just had amazing sex," Emma said as she sat up bringing Regina with her. 

She looked into Regina's eyes and smiled at the love and small signs of exhaustion she saw. 

"I feel like there is a magnetic force that connects us and when I am physically near you I can feel our souls intertwining. A month ago, Ruby told me I should start dating again and I was hesitant, not because I wasn't ready but because I felt something or someone was going to come into my life and if it was something it would be a sign, if it was someone they would be the one. Next thing I know there is an active hit out on my life and I decide to go to a party, which ended up being the best decision of my life." 

She locked eyes with Regina who had tears in the corner of her eyes. 

"I didn't think I would or could love again after Lily and if I did it wouldn't compare. You have proven that entire thought process incorrect. I fell in love with you the night I met you and I would relive that night a million times over but I remember that we have forever. You give me hope, courage, strength, love, and true friendship. I trust you with my heart, mind, body, and soul. You are that ray of sunshine on a rainy day for me because in my darkest moments you are my light. I don't have to hide anything or pretend to be someone I'm not. You have become my best friend, yes, Ruby is okay with it, but see that is what makes the situation even more special. My best friend said when I look at you, my eyes light up, I smile with my entire face, and she can tell that the love I have for you is a love that few are lucky enough to find. I loved Lily to death and it brought me heartbreak, lies, and betrayal. With you, Regina, everything is possible. If I wanted to step down in the game, I know you would stay by my side, if I decided to become a fucking doctor, I know you would say by my side, and if anything, God forbid, ever happens to me I know you would be there until my last breath," Emma said, now crying and she looked at Regina's hands in her own. 

"You came into my life, into my world and just made yourself at home. I have no doubts when it comes to you or us because every insecurity I had you made vanished within hours of lay my eyes on you. When you shot Lily earlier, I wasn't shocked because you did it, I was shocked because I had never seen you in assassin mode in person. I know we have a lot of time to figure out what we want to do with our lives, and other lives, but as long as I get to spend every moment with you I will live in bliss. Time doesn't exist when I'm with you because the moment I am in your presence, I drown and everything that is you. I can feel when you hurt, when you laugh, when you cry, even when you are unsure. In about four and a half hours, your mother, Killian, and the men with them will be walking into Robin's to find absolute chaos. No matter what you decide to do, I will have your back no questions asked. I know we don't talk much about past relationships but I know you have been used, mistreated, and made to feel less than the queen you are but that will never happen again. I promise to live everyday true to you, true to myself, and true to our future."

Regina reached up to wipe a tear from Emma's eye. 

"You are the most loving, caring, and beautiful human being I've ever met Emma. One day with you feels like a year and I would not want to spend the rest of my days with anyone else. You broke the ice around my heart and not only told me but showed me that real love is not like anything else in this world. Our lives are flowing together like the Tigris and Euphrates into the Nile. You give me confidence, Joy, complete happiness, and you gave me my smile back which I could never thank you enough for. I know you have been hurt in the past, especially by Lily, but every day my words and actions will prove my undying love for you Emma. You are my tether to reality, you keep me grounded, and even with the situation with my mother, you are my armor. I can never love another the way I love you Emma Swan, not in this life or the next. Tonight will be just about us, we can celebrate with the team then come home and just be Regina and Emma, not CEO and personal trainer, not assassin and gang leader, just us. I promise that no matter what the future holds we will face it together and at the end of the day I will always come home to you." 

Emma passionately kissed her girlfriend, tears freely falling down both of their cheeks. 

"I love you Regina Mills," Emma whispered against Regina's lips. "I love you too Emma Swan," Regina replied, her heart feeling full from Emma's words but light as a feather due to her overwhelming happiness. 

"Let's go have a bowl of cereal before we have to leave," Regina said, wiping her face and standing from the bed. 

"Cereal? Who are you impostor?" Emma said getting up and following Regina out into the hall, "my girlfriend does not think the cereal is healthy." 

"I never said I wanted to be healthy today, so bacon cheeseburgers for lunch?" Regina asked with a smile. 

"I really need to marry you," Emma said smiling back.


	17. Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this where I need a little creative motivation. This story could go down two different paths. One will end the story in 5 or 6 chapters and the other will end it in an unknown amount of time. Just comment or something and let me know. It is your choice you glorious people...Enjoy!

Emma and Regina stood in the closet at 5:30 on Saturday morning trying to find outfits. 

"It is way too early to be formal," Regina said, her eyes scanning her clothes. 

"Do you have a sweat suit?" Emma asked, "that way when we come home we can take our jackets off and lounge around in our sweats." 

"Good idea," Regina replied, picking her black sweat suit off the rack, "the whole team should wear black sweat suits." 

"Already on it," Emma said, smiling at Regina as she hit send on a group message with what the team should wear. 

As they got dressed, Regina thought about what had to happen this morning. 

"Tell the team to come armed with rifles," she said as Emma looked up from tying her shoe, "I do not want to have to worry about retaliation from the Los Tres Ochentas so we end it all today." 

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone to send the message.

She didn't question Regina because she knew at the end of the day, this was the only way.

When they got in the car, Regina's phone rang, it was Oscar. 

"Good morning Oscar," Regina said sweetly into the phone as she put on her seat belt. 

"Good morning best friend, I just wanted to let you know of a small change to our plan, am I on speaker?" Oscar asked as he sat in his Jeep behind the rest of the team. 

"You are now," Regina said sitting her phone in the cup holder. 

"So we were driving to Robin's this morning and when we turned onto his street, there were five cars full of armed guys so we just called more guys," Oscar replied, checking the cameras at the gate so he would know if anyone went in. 

"How many more?" Emma said as she hit the on ramp to the freeway" headed for Brentwood.

"All of them," Oscar slowly spoke. 

It was silent for a beat before Regina spoke. 

"We will be there in 10 minutes," she said curtly before hanging up and looking at Emma, "how many men do you have Emma?"

"112," Emma said coldly, eyes on the freeway, "if they called everyone, then that means we may have to get our hands a little dirty." 

"Knowing my mother it was inevitable," Regina said, rubbing the back of Emma's neck, "relax my love, they were just being cautious." 

15 minutes later they turned onto the street before Robin's to assemble the crew. As they walked past each car to get to Snow and David's SUV, the guys got out of their cars. 

David, Snow, Oscar, and Ruby were all deep in conversation when Emma and Regina walked up. 

Regina cleared her throat grabbing their attention. 

"Good morning, what is going on?" Regina said, putting her hands in her pockets. 

"Good morning," David said with a smile, "it looks like our guests are actually arriving now." Everyone turned to watch the screen as five more cars joined the other five already there and they began to exit their vehicles.

Cora, Killian, Greg, and 60 men, all entered into the gates as Emma turned to her men. 

"Fuck silencers, today we light Brentwood up," Emma said with a strength that proved why she was their leader, "you know what to do, just remember Cora, Killian, and all of their captains are to be brought out unharmed." 

The crew is split into two groups, Regina, Emma, and Snow along with 56 men would enter through the front as David, Ruby, Oscar, and the other 56 men breached the back. 

Regina's phone rang as they approached the gate. 

"You've already been here Regina," Cora said as she ascended the staircase in Robin's house. 

"I've been where mother?" Regina responded coldly, "you'll have to be more specific." 

"Don't sass me Regina," Cora snapped, "you've been to Robin's already." 

"I've been there, I am there, you know what, why don't you just come out and talk to me," Regina replied as they entered the gate. 

There was silence before Cora hung up the phone, she had just reached Robin's bedroom and sent in her two personal guards to check it out. Once they cleared her to come in and she saw Robin and Lily's fate, she headed out of the room to find Killian and head outside to deal with her daughter. 

Cora and Killian exited the house with six men, Emma guessed these were the captains or private guards. 

"You show up here with four men, that's it," Cora asked Regina, not realizing the other 52 men and Snow we're hiding all over the inside of the gate. "We are very capable of handling ourselves," Emma said standing off to the side. 

"I'm very aware dear," Cora said, "so what is your plan now? We have armed men everywhere." 

As Cora finished her statement, a symphony of gunshots rang out throughout the inside of the house. 

Back outside, everyone drew their guns and stared the enemy down. Cora's gun was pointing at Emma's head and Regina's gun was pointing at her mother's head. 

"Killian don't you fucking dare," Emma yelled, pointing a gun at Cora and quickly switching to target Killian, who had been attempting to attack Regina from the side, "she didn't kill your brother you dumbass, I did!" 

Killian turned his gun on Emma, rage in his eyes. 

"You bitch! I should have known," Killian screamed, past the point of thinking rationally. 

"He begged too," Emma teased as 6 of her men crept up behind Cora, Killian, and their six guards, "I shot him in the throat just to see him bleed." 

As Killian took his gun off of safety, he was quickly disarmed by Emma's top ranked captain and brought to his knees before he was cuffed. 

Once each member had been disarmed and placed on their knees and in cuffs, Regina stepped over to Emma. 

"You just had to provoke him," she teased, poking him in the side. 

"I had to," Emma said, laughing, "he was so mad." 

Shots continued to ring out throughout the house until there was deafening silence and anticipation left. 

Oscar walked out of the house followed by Ruby, who was bloody from the waist down. Emma quickly realized it was not her blood and bent over in relief.

"You look as though you had too much fun in there Ruby," Regina said with a smirk. 

"I try to enjoy being in the field when I can," Ruby replied with a giggle, "wait until you see David, I will say he was provoked." 

As the rest of Emma's team exited Robin's mansion with no more than a cut, they kept an eye out for David. 

"Does anyone have a bag for my head?" He grinned as he snuck up behind Emma and Regina, "oh, were you looking for me?"

Emma jumped as Regina turned and hit David, as she was starting to worry when he hadn't come out of the house yet. 

"You're an ass," Regina said, rolling her eyes and looking at the head he was holding, "who do we have here?" 

"This guy here is Blake, we went head-to-head within 10 minutes of us getting in the door," David said patting the head causing Emma to laugh, "he called me a flunky and said I was unintelligent so I showed him how to die and be properly beheaded." 

Snow walked over and surveyed her husband before shaking her head and turning to Emma and Regina. 

"Are you ready?" She said, looking between the both of them, "I'm ready to kill Killian myself with his incessant crying."

Regina touched Snow's shoulder and smiled before walking past her to their hostages they had on their knees. 

"The fact that you thought we came without an army shows your age mother," Regina said with a condescending tone, "it is also obvious you are not fit to lead Killian because... is that snot? Point proven!" 

Emma stepped up behind Regina to her right, which was directly in her peripheral and she smiled involuntarily. 

"The eight of you here are the last of the Los Tres Ochentas and today will be the day you pay for every shady, selfish, and traitorous act you if committed," Regina said as she looked at each person, "I hope you have all made amends and if you were smart you would have told your families goodbye before coming on this mission. If you haven't I will send our condolences in a few days, Emma?" 

Emma had been watching Regina with a sense of pride and when deep brown eyes locked onto hers and an eyebrow raised she knew it was her turn to speak.

"So, Regina had an interesting idea about how this should go, put them in a line for me please."

Emma and Regina checked their guns, as they had special bullets made for this( think back to the "long time" in the gun shop). They only had 8 rounds a piece loaded in their clips, they would not be used as expected.

"You probably don't care but key me explain what is about to happen," Emma said, stepping back up to face the right,"I have power, but even as a gang leader, respect is earned. So when I put Brentwood's Police Chief on my payroll a month ago, I didn't realize the future good it would do. I said all that just in case you had some sort of hope that you would be rescued by anyone. Each of you are going to take 7 shots to the body and then Regina will end your suffering, how and when she sees fit." 

Emma picked up her 2 .45s fully loaded and stood in line with her six best Marksmen. She pointed one gun at Killian and the other at Cora. 56 single gunshots rang out and eight bodies dropped with agonizing screams. 

Regina silently watched them writhe in pain, they'd all been completely incapacitated and seeing as Emma did not bullshit when it came to choosing the best men she could tell all the shots were clean and missed any major arteries. 

Her eyes moved over to Emma and she watched the muscles in her arms contract as she unloaded her guns and put them back in their custom case. 

Emma could feel eyes burning into the top of her head and when she looked up she locked eyes with her girlfriend, who smirked and then slowly licked her lips. 

In that moment, Emma and Regina got lost in each other's eyes, silently communicating the want, need, love, and lust for each other. Regina bit her lip and exhaled deeply before regaining her composure and turning back to her waiting victims, but not before sending a text to Emma. 

Emma's attention was ripped from Regina when her phone vibrated. 

BABY: You are asking for no sleep tonight Em-ma. 

The message followed by the sound of Regina's voice sent a chill down in the spine. This woman would be the cause for her future heart problems. 

"There are eight of you and I have 16 very special bullets, two for each of you," Regina said smiling as she walked to the end of the line and cocked her gun, "I am sure that the Devil Himself has special places for all of you in hell." Those were the last words Regina spoke before quickly firing off her first four rounds. 

The two bullets fired at the first Captain hit him and went straight through his chest and out his back while the second captain got a bullet in the head and one in the side that got lodged in his kidney. 

Everyone stared as Regina worked, stepping over her first two victims to the next two. 

Bullets 5 and 6 were close-range chest shot straight to the heart, Regina Watch the life drain from the man's eyes before stepping around her mother and Killian and walking to the other end of the line. 

"Emma will you bring me your pistola, my love," Regina said, looking over at Emma who smiled at the use of Regina's Spanish. 

"Here you go mi amor," Emma said wiping a spot of blood on Regina's nose, "you are a vision when you work, everyone is in awe just a heads up." 

Bullet 7 and 8 from Regina's gun went off as Emma went back to her spot striking captain number four just to the right of his lungs and the other bullet pierced him through his stomach. Regina watched him bleed out with tears running down his cheeks. 

Captains 5 and 6 were shot twice, directly in the head causing pieces of brain to stain the brick driveway. 

Regina stepped over the dead captains and squatted over Killian's form sprawled on the ground.

"When I dated your brother, I warned you that this life wasn't for you," she said as he looked up at her, "you didn't listen and now look where we are, you on death's doorstep and me fucking your dream girl." 

Kilian spat at Regina's feet and David had to grab Emma quickly. 

"Fuck You Regina," Killian said right before Regina shot him twice between the eyes. 

"Emma does that job very well," she's smirked as she got up and moved her last victim, "you see what happens when you hire incompetent workers mother?" Cora lifted her head to make eye contact with Regina. 

"Oh, mark my words dear, you will pay for the massacre you committed here today," she said, her breathing short and quick. 

"You, Cora Mills, are a traitor not only to your team but to your only daughter and for that I'm going to make sure you die slowly and painfully." Regina said it to her mother's ear, "you will die alone and you will suffer eternally for being a horrible person and shitty mother." 

When she finished speaking, Regina looked her mother in the eyes as she fired one shot in her abdomen which went clean through and got lodged in her spine, and the other, she waited two and a half minutes to shoot, was fired as Regina put the gun in her mother's mouth. 

"Goodbye Cora," she said, feeling as though she'd just rid herself of lifelong trauma, which she had. 

Emma walked up behind Regina and took the guns, handing them both to Oscar before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's midsection. 

"No matter what comes next, it's us against the world," Emma said into Regina's shoulder, "do you think she had a plan in case she died?" 

Regina relaxed in Emma's embrace, loving her more and more every second. 

"Knowing my mother, we just won the first battle of the war," Regina said, "I don't want to think about what could happen though, I want to celebrate with our team publicly and then celebrate with you very privately." 

Regina had turned in Emma's arms, the mischievous glint in her eye very apparent. 

"Who wants to go eat?" Emma yelled as to not give away the arousal coursing through her body from to Regina. Everyone agreed on a huge brunch at Emma's prepared by Snow, Ruby, and Regina. 

As they walked into the house and we'll pull Regina to the side. 

"Don't work too hard, you have rewards to receive," she said smiling when Regina raised an eyebrow, "yeah I think an orgasm per kill will do just nicely."


	18. Speechless

Emma sat on the couch, full as a tick from brunch with Regina's feet on her lap. They had cleaned up, put away leftovers, and were finally relaxing together alone. 

A Breaking News Bulletin flashed across the screen before Robin's house popped into the background. Regina looked over at Emma whose eyes were already on the screen. 

"Police say that according to residents gunfire started around 8:30 a.m. and died down until it ceased around 10 AM, Police Chief Bryant says that there were no survivors in the massacre within those gates but also said it looked as if it was personal and not business or gang-related," the reporter said. 

A smile grew across Emma's face as she muted the TV and looked at Regina who wore a matching smile. 

"You know, I think that you may be right about your mom, we should look into that on Wednesday," Emma said, a plan forming in her mind. 

"Why Wednesday?" Regina asked seriously. 

"Oh, well we aren't going back to any kind of work until Wednesday," Emma said, looking up at Regina and holding back a laugh at the look on her face. 

"Emma, I have to go to work, I've already been gone for a week," Regina whined, throwing her arm over her face. 

"Babe, I had Oscar call in a week of vacation for you last Wednesday," she saw Regina relax as her eyes softened, "I didn't expect to finish our mission so quickly but now I have two and a half days to spend completely with you." 

Regina got up and crawled across the couch to straddle Emma. 

"You are so thoughtful, you know that?" Regina said as she began to kiss Emma's neck, "I love the way you love me." 

Emma's hands went to Regina's hips as the assault on her neck continued. 

"Gina," Emma moaned, as Regina began to suck on her pulse point. 

"Let me take care of you before I am too exhausted to do so," Regina replied knowing that once Emma started she wouldn't stop. 

She stood and spread Emma's legs before sinking to her knees. 

"Up," Regina ordered, her hands tugging on the back of Emma's pants and underwear. 

Emma lifted her hips so Regina could remove her clothes. 

Regina leaned in to inhale the scent that could only be described as Emma before kissing her inner thighs and running her tongue through wet folds. 

Emma had one hand in Regina's hair and one gripping the couch as she rolled her hips up into Regina's mouth. 

They both moaned when Regina sucked Emma's clit into her mouth. 

"Baby, I'm going to cum," Emma said as her back arched and toes curled, "Fuck Regina!" 

Regina cleaned Emma's juices with her tongue before moving up to passionately kiss her girlfriend. 

"You're wearing too many clothes My Queen," Emma said as she regained her breathing, "let me help you with that." 

Instead of Emma ripping Regina's clothes off, she slowly took off every piece and placed gentle kisses to newly exposed skin is it appeared. 

She then lifted Regina and carried her down the hall to the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as Emma sat her on the cabinet. 

"I made something," Emma said grinning, "it is to benefit us both, I promise." 

Emma turned around and placed a red blindfold on the counter before placing the box from the fridge next to it. 

"Close your eyes beautiful," Emma said, standing between Regina's legs, emerald eyes shone with love and mischief as Regina closed her eyes. 

After tying the blindfold securely around Regina's eyes, Emma moved to open the box and remove its contents. 

A piece of red velvet cake, a can of whipped cream, a small bowl of ice cubes (that Emma retrieved from the freezer), and a map. 

"First, taste this," Emma said lifting a forkful of cake to Regina's parted lips.

"I know red velvet cake anywhere Emma," she smirked, licking her lips of the icing left. Emma pushed Regina back on the counter until her shoulder blades touched the cabinets above and then leaned back to admire her before beginning her feast. 

"I hope you enjoy these first two orgasms," Emma smiled as she grabbed the whipped cream. 

Emma sprayed whipped cream up Regina's thighs and hip bones, adding a dollop to her clit before licking her thighs clean. 

"Emma," Regina exhaled as Emma reached for an ice cube and slid it between her teeth. 

Emma moaned when she sucked in the whipped cream on Regina's clit around the ice cube and Regina's breath hitched as the cold connected with the heat radiating from her center and her back arched as Emma licked the remaining whipped cream into non existence. 

Emma held the ice cube between her thumb and forefinger as she lapped up every drop of water that dripped down Regina's pussy. 

Regina, on the other hand, was losing her mind and pleasure. 

She ripped the blindfold off her eyes and looked down at Emma in a haze of passion. 

"Oh my, Emma!" Regina yelled, gripping the counter with one hand as Emma pulled her closer to her face. 

Emma buried her face deeper into Regina's pussy, as always enthralled with her taste and the sounds that came out of her mouth. 

"Please baby, I need more," Regina said, so close to the point of no return. 

Emma slid her hand up to Regina slit and slowly slid two fingers inside and started a steady pace with a curl of her fingers to hit her G-spot. 

"Cum Regina," Emma said as she began to drive her fingers in and out relentlessly, "this is only number one." 

Regina tightened her legs around Emma's head as her orgasm ripped through her body. 

In her head, she was swimming in the bluest sea with the most beautiful fish before reality came rushing back. 

When Regina opened her eyes she saw Emma standing, rubbing her cheek and watching her with a smile. 

"Hello my queen," Emma said with a kiss to Regina's forehead, "You passed out for a minute and I was waiting for you to wake up to carry you upstairs, I didn't want to startle you." 

Regina smiled then looked at the map in Emma's hands. 

"What's that for?" Regina said softly, her voice not having recovered yet. 

"I will tell you all about it once we are in bed my love," Emma said with a smile as she picked Regina up bridal style from the counter. 

"That was a new high for me babe," Regina said as she was carried up the stairs, "where did you learn all that?" 

Well, I enjoy whipped cream and I knew that ice would heighten the sensation so I winged it all together," Emma said, reaching the landing of the second floor. 

She opened their room door and walked over to the bed, setting Regina down gently in the middle of the bed. 

Regina climbed under the covers is Emma went to turn off the hall light. Regina began to examine the map on the nightstand. "Curiosity killed the cat you know," Emma said with a grin watching Regina from the doorway. 

Regina smiled as Emma walked over and climbed into bed. 

"So as you can see I have places labeled with blue and red stars," Emma said spreading the map across her lap, "the red stars are places we can visit just to visit and the blue stars are all locations of your mother's known associates." 

Regina sat up and looked at Emma with a blank face. 

"Hear me out before you get upset babe," Emma said, trying to calm Regina as a crease began to form between her eyebrows, "I had Oscar just do a little digging because if you are right and this is just the beginning of a war then we should know what we are up against. The blue stars with silver stars next to them are places she has visited more frequently, and the two blue stars of the gold stars next to them are cities that she is in almost every other week." 

Regina studied the map as Emma spoke, she knew three places marked on the map and at least one person there who may know something. 

In Seattle, Washington there was Cruella, who she had met in college and was the one to essentially introduce her to the underground world. Cruella ran a drug ring in the heart of Seattle, every product on the streets had her stamp of approval. In Atlanta, Georgia was Ursula. When Regina and Cruella had to stop in Atlanta for a pick up they met Ursula, who was not only the boss but personal delivery man for higher status clientele. The three ladies made runs from Seattle to Atlanta for about 3 years and made good money until Mal showed up. At a club in New York about 6 years prior to meeting Emma, Regina met Maleficent, the woman who would mold her into what she was and in that moment her thoughts stopped. 

"Emma, I have to tell you something," she said nervously, "this honestly should have been told to you before now but it just crossed my mind looking at this map." 

Emma sat up and rested her back against the headboard, quite eager to hear what Regina had to say. 

Regina told Emma about Cruella in Seattle, Ursula and Atlanta, and as she began to talk about Mal in New York she slowed down which peaked Emma's curiosity even more. 

"So I met Mal at a club in New York and we hit it off immediately. She wasn't as charming as you, but she swept a younger me off my feet," Regina said, smiling as she remembered Mal stopping a creepy older guy from hitting on her at the bar, "it was an underground bar, and everyone knew Mal so I asked her what she did and she said she was a hired assassin. The girls knew who she was when she said what her code name was and because I didn't know they begin to tell me all about La Madre Dragòn. I was pushed head-first into this life and if I was going to do it right I wanted to be trained by the best. I asked her to teach me everything she knew and boy did she ever. Between the skills she taught me to kill with and the skills she showed me behind closed doors, she molded me into who I am today. I haven't spoken to Mal in years because the more jobs I got, the more possessive of my free time she got. She never got violent but when I got a job in Rome, I packed all my things and just left, I keep in touch with Cruella and Ursula though and I'm sure they would be all for helping an old friend. I just didn't want us going to New York, running into Ma, and you having questions about a past fling / mentor." 

Emma took a minute to gather her thoughts before speaking. 

"Did you love her?" Emma asked and Regina nodded, bowing her head as if she had done something wrong, "do you still love her?" 

"No Emma, I only love you, I'm only in love with you," Regina said quickly, grabbing Emma's hands to try and push the love she had for her into her bones. 

"Then you are worrying yourself for no reason my love," Emma said softly, pulling Regina to her, "I don't get jealous easily Gina and I know there were people before me and even Robin. You are mine now and forever and nobody can take you away from me unless it is God himself." 

Regina looked at Emma through watery eyes and smiled. 

"I'm yours in this life and the next Emma, _ " _ Regina said, kissing her girlfriend as to seal the unspoken promise, "let's drive up the coast to Lake Tahoe for the weekend, which takes care of one of your red stars and then we can continue up to Seattle and see if Cruella can assist us with information." 

"That sounds like a great plan, I will have our F.O.F. meet us in Seattle next Monday. You can square away business between Wednesday and Friday so next Monday our only concern is Cora intel." 

Regina nodded, resting her head right under Emma's heart as the sound had calmed her since their first night together. 

"Emma, do you think once this is all over and we don't have to look over our shoulder every five minutes we could possibly consider quitting the underground life or at least taking a break to start a family?" Regina asked as she drew patterns on Emma's arm, "I don't want to seem pushy or like I'm rushing but …" 

Emma stopped her sentence with a finger to her lips. 

"Regina if you want to start a family after all this I would be honored, I have no problems letting go of the reins, "Emma said with a smile, the same smile growing as the tension left Regina shoulders, "you aren't rushing by expressing how you feel or what you want." 

They lay there silently before Emma rolled Regina onto her back. 

"As much as that conversation was needed and appreciated, it diverted me for my original task," Emma said into Regina's ear as her right hand snaked between their bodies down to Regina's, already soaking, core, "do you remember the first strap-on we used?" 

"The one that was strapless and vibrated? How could I forget," Regina replied with a chuckle. 

"Well I owe you a second orgasm tonight already and I'll add a third for your confession," Emma said, reaching in the drawer for the strap on, and it's case, "tonight you get to wear the other end and just lay there while I ride you into post-orgasmic bliss." 

"If your charm doesn't kill me, your need to make me cum surely will," Regina said, preparing for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it's about to get interesting...


	19. 18th Street

The next morning, Emma made coffee and took her mug to her office so she could make some calls, while Regina took her mug to the back porch with her phone and a comfy blanket. 

Regina sat on the porch swing, scrolled down to Cruella's number and hit call. 

"Regina, darling how are you?" Cruella said when she answered. 

"Hello Cruella, I am well, I just called to ask a couple of questions," Regina said, sipping her coffee, "when were you or Ursula going to inform me that my mother was the head of a crime syndicate? Better yet, how about you tell me about the other gangs besides the Los Tres Ochentas she had involvement with." 

The line went quiet as Cruella sighed. 

"Look Regina, we thought it was best you didn't know so she couldn't get hold of you," Cruella said sadly into the phone. 

"Besides the Los Tres Ochentas, she was running a gang in Seattle, a gang in New York, and a gang in Texas. Mal would be the one who knows more because she is her right hand." 

"Excuse me!" Regina sputtered, sending coffee across her blanket, "what the fuck do you mean Mal is her right hand?" 

"After you disappeared and she couldn't get answers from us, Mal went to your mother," Cruella said as she stood to look out the window of her office, "Cora couldn't help her either but she promised to try and inn return as thanks, Mal started working for her and moved up quickly because she never said no to Cora." 

"Hang on," Regina said as she scrolled through her contacts to find Ursula's number and add her into the call. 

"Hey Gina!" Ursula said joyfully. Hey Urs,", Cruella said as Regina quickly merged the two calls. 

"Look guys," Regina started before taking a deep breath, "my mother and the Los Tres Ochentas are all dead, now that I know what you know I need you to figure out how to either get Mal to call me or get her to Seattle, next Monday." 

"I'll call her Regina but be ready for a heated conversation on both sides, she hasn't seen you in almost 15 years and her heart still beats for you," Cruella said, trying not to agitate Regina anymore. 

"Well she will have to get over those one-sided feelings because I am happily in love and I would live and die for this woman," Regina said, drinking her coffee as it had cooled a bit. 

"Yeah, I may have to make a trip to Seattle if this mysterious Emma is accompanying you," Ursula said while already looking up flights for the following Sunday. 

"She is coming, this is as much her fight as it is mine," Regina said as a small grin crossed her face, "You guys remember how in love I was with Mal? Well take that multiply it until you can't anymore and that is how much I love Emma." 

"Awwww, she must have magic to have gotten through that shell," Cruella giggled as she walked down her office corridor to the break room. 

"Agreed, I didn't know what was going to happen with your love life for a while there," Ursula added with a chuckle, as she put a bowl of oatmeal in her microwave. 

"Oh, shut up you two!" Regina laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I did move in though." 

The women squealed into the phone causing Regina to laugh harder. 

"I just hope you guys are ready for the tension. Emma knows about Mal and she respects our past but I don't know how she will react face-to-face," Regina said biting her lip, "Mal is going to shit a brick when I tell her about Emma and I know she will try to play some bullshit alphatype role in person which only worries me because Emma does not like games like that. She is the alpha." 

"You're damn right," Emma whispered into Regina's ear causing her to jump and spill the last drops of her coffee she had on her blanket. 

"Gina are you okay?" Cruella asked, concerned with the random noises. 

"I'm fine, Emma is just trying to kill me with her fucking stealthy walking," Regina replied, clutching her chest as she turned to Emma, "although I love you I will dig a hole and put you inside." 

"That's really kinky sweetheart but I don't think it screams us," Emma said, grinning as she sat beside Regina. 

"Okay so call and let me know what is going on once you know please," Regina said, "I'm going to fill Emma in." 

They said their goodbyes before Regina hung up the phone and looked at Emma. 

"I don't know how you were going to react to what I'm about to tell you so just let me finish everything first okay?" Regina said cupping Emma's hands with her own. 

"Of course Regina, but you're scaring me," Emma said, slightly concerned with Regina's demeanor. 

Regina began to tell Emma everything Cruella had told her and she saw Emma's jaw clench, whether out of anger or irritation she wasn't sure. 

Once she finished she stayed quiet as to let Emma gather her thoughts. 

"You know I would kill Nations for you right?" Emma said looking at her feet, "you know you mean absolutely everything to me? So if I have to bring every foot soldier I have to Seattle I will." 

"It shouldn't come to that my love," Regina replied, lifting Emma's head to meet her eyes, "no matter what my heart is yours. If Mal calls or we see her and Seattle, nothing will change I promise." 

Emma kissed Regina, knowing her promise was as good as gold. Little did Regina know, Emma had a plan of her own in the works and she was determined to see it through. 

"I want to take you out to dinner on Sunday in Seattle if that is okay," Emma said, scratching her head, "we've never actually gotten the chance to go on a formal date so." 

"Of course I will go out to dinner with you my love," Regina said, kissing Emma's forehead before getting up to take her empty mug and coffee stained blanket inside the house, "I will wear that black dress in the closet you have been eyeing too." 

Emma grinned, knowing Regina would not be expecting the surprise at dinner. 

In the kitchen, Regina was drying out her cup when her cell phone rang. 

Emma walked in through the backdoor as Regina answered her phone. 

"Hello?" Regina said, the number was unknown but if her instincts were right, this was the call she was waiting for. 

"Regina," Mal said softly, "it's been so long since I have heard your voice." 

A shiver went down Regina's spine but Emma could tell it was out of fear or discomfort so she walked to Regina and intertwined their fingers with a smile. 

Regina looked at Emma and smiled, grateful she could read her body language so well. 

"Hi Mal, how are you?" Regina said calmly, having Emma by her side gave her the extra courage she needed for this conversation. 

"Business as usual, all that boring accounting stuff you don't want to hear about, how are you?" Maleficent asked as she walked from her office to her bedroom. 

"I'm great and you're an accountant?" Regina asked with sarcasm, "what a mistake on my part, see I thought you were the right hand to my fucking mother!"

"Regina I can explain, I did it all for you!" Mal rushed out, "I was trying to find you, your mother was helping, and then she offered me a job. I never told you because I couldn't reach you." 

"You became her doormat to find someone who didn't want to be found," Regina sighed, "I left because you became too possessive and volatile with me, a job in Rome came through so I took it, and all my stuff and left."

"We knew nothing back then," Mal said, a little louder than intended, "just give me a chance to right my wrongs." 

"Let me stop you before you get carried away Maleficent," Regina spoke firmly, "you lost your chance a long time ago and then on top of that you work alongside my mother, you deserve nothing from me. Also I'm in a very happy relationship and nobody can replace her." 

"Oh come on Regina it's me," Mal said in a sultry voice, "you know we didn't have closure and you know that there is nobody on this planet who can make you cum like I can." 

Regina had put Mal on speaker after her last reply due to Emma's curious looks. 

When Mal made her comment, Regina immediately thought back to the previous night with a grin. 

"You would never be able to handle what my girlfriend did to me last night," Regina giggled looking at Emma who licked her lips with a grin, "her love for me and the love she makes to me is fucking perfect." 

"Regina, I'm a trained assassin' I would kill your girlfriend," Mal laughed. 

"You wouldn't get a shot off before we both do and watch you die slowly," Regina said, completely serious. 

"Oh, so she's underground?" Mal asked curiously. 

"None of your business for now but I need the names of all the games my mother is over with a headcount," Regina said watching as Emma walked to the fridge with an extra sway of her hips. 

"Since that is common knowledge to everyone on this side of the country I'll tell you," Mal said as she sat on her couch, "Four cities. Four gangs. Los Tres Ochentas in LA, Latin Kings in New York, Surenós in Atlanta, and MS-13 in Texas." 

Emma motioned to Regina that she would be back as she left the kitchen. The Los Tres Ochentas was her smallest gang and MS-13 is her largest," Mal said as she continued looking through channels, Los Tres Ochentas have 75 members, the LK's have five hundred members, the Surenós have 660 and MS-13 have 800." 

"Okay, I have to go now," Regina said quickly as Emma walked back in the kitchen waning her hands. 

"I will see you and this girlfriend in Seattle," Mal said, "tell her to bring her A-game." 

"That's all I have!" Emma yelled to Mal. 

"Oh Mal, you know my mother is dead right?" Regina asked. 

"I found out yesterday, we will figure out what happened and handle it from there," Mal said as she found a documentary she wanted to watch. 

"Okay, I will talk to you later," Regina said before hanging up the phone. 

"So I know someone that could help us with MS-13 in Texas," Emma said once Regina was off the phone, "he runs MS-13 out here, pretty cool guy, kind of my brother." 

Regina stopped and looked at Emma. 

"Your brother? You never mentioned having a brother," Regina said shocked. 

"Not by blood but close enough," Emma said, "we can call him if you want." 

"Of course, and not just for assistance but also because he's important to you," Regina said walking over to the freezer, "do you want beef or chicken fajitas for lunch?" 

"Both," Emma replied with the laugh, "did you think I would choose?" 

While Regina prepared lunch, Emma logged onto her computer to call her brother through Skype. 

Regina brought over lunch as Emma hit the call button on the screen. Almost immediately a scruffy, smiling man came onto the screen. 

"Em, how are you little sis?" The man asked, sitting on what looked like a stoop. 

"I am great August, how are you?" Emma asked if she dressed her fajitas. 

"I'm good, I actually just got back from out of town," August said as he drunk coffee from a thermos. 

"That's great bro! I have a question," Emma said watching August move around, "do you know the head of the Texas ms-13s?" 

"Of course I do Em," August said, walking closer to the camera, "I put him in that position, why do you ask?" 

"That is a long story but in summary they are connected to Cora Mills, her daughter Regina Mills is my girlfriend. Robin put a hit out on me and from there everything went downhill quickly. In the end we killed everyone and think Cora's second, who is also Regina's ex may try to retaliate using another gang." 

"No member of any MS-13 gang can hurt you sis, one because you are Reina Cisne or did you forget? Two, we are blood bonded, we took an oath, it was accepted by the head of the organization at the time, and now I am the head so do not worry at all." 

"Thanks bro, how do you think 18th Street will enjoy war?" Emma said with a smirk. 

"They would lay down their lives for their Queen," August said with a mock bow. 

"I will text or call if I need anything, I'm going to have lunch with my lovely girlfriend. I love you bro!" Emma said. 

"I love you too Em, talk to you later," August said before disconnecting. 

"Did you say 18th Street?" Regina said, wiping her mouth, "are you the head of the 18th Street gang?"

"How did I forget to tell you this? Yes, I am the leader of the 18th Street gang but before you ask, I have other people over my other men, the 112 you have seen are my personal responsibility." Emma says shrugging her shoulders. 

Regina looked at Emma in shock before bursting into laughter so intense it brought tears to her eyes. 

"Do they know you have more men?" She asked Emma between laughs, I've been worrying about Manpower and you have over 30,000 men at your disposal," Regina said before continuing to eat. 

"I told you not to worry," Emma said, finishing off her first taco, "I think an even 3000 men would level out Seattle if shit went down. Since we don't have to worry about MS-13 because of my brother or the Surenós because of me, our only issue is Mal and the Latin Kings." 

"Let's say 600 and plan for 700 just in case," Regina said as she took a sip of sweet tea. 

"Very smart, my love," Emma said nodding. 

They finished lunch and went upstairs to take a nap. The day has been emotionally draining and some sleep could only help. 

"I think dinner Sunday and our trip the Lake this weekend will be a stress reliever after the 3 days in the office I'm going to have," Regina said cuddling up to Emma. 

"I know my love, I have like 10 clients between Wednesday and Friday," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next on To Kill A Queen...Seattle.


	20. Tahoe

The remaining two free days Emma and Regina had off together were mostly spent in bed, sleeping and making love. 

Wednesday came too fast and the moment they both got to work it was a whirlwind of chaos. 

"Regina, we need your approval on these proposals," her assistant said as they basically ran down the hall. 

"They can wait until after this board meeting," Regina replied, running into the boardroom, "I apologize gentlemen, good morning." 

Across town, Emma had done two clients before noon and had another one at 3 so she decided to take Regina lunch. She stopped to pick up her favorite salad and a sweet tea before heading into her office. 

"Hi, is Regina Mills in?" Emma asked the receptionist since Regina was not picking up. 

"Yes, she just finished a meeting, would you like me to call?" The receptionist asked sweetly, admiring Emma's physique. 

"If it isn't a problem, just tell her Emma is here," Emma said as she turned to lean back against the desk, disregarding the receptionist all together.. 

5 minutes later, Emma heard the clicking of Regina's heels down the hall. She looked up with a smile to see Regina walking towards her with a matching smile on her face. 

"You are a breath of fresh air in my day," Regina said, kissing Emma soundly, "did you bring me lunch?" 

"Your favorite," and said, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist as they begin to walk to Regina's office, "how has your day been?" 

"Busy, to say the least," Regina said running her hand through her hair, "how has yours been?" 

"Rich clients with bad attitudes," Emma shrugged, "my last client is at 3 and then I will be headed home." 

"I will be home a bit late tonight as I am still playing catch-up, but I should be home about 7," 

Regina said as she sat on the couch in her office and motioned for Emma to join her. They ate and talked about nothing for the next hour, exchanging ideas about Seattle and life after as well. 

"I have to go my queen," Emma said, kissing Regina, "I have to drive 45 minutes to get to my next client." 

"I'm going to miss you though," Regina said pouting, "I guess I have to get back to work too." 

They shared a kiss as Emma left the office. Emma got in her car and drove away as Regina watched from her window, the phone being what broke her trance. 

"Miss Mills you have a call waiting on line two," her secretary said when she picked up the phone. 

"Thank you Rose," Regina said before answering the waiting call, "Hello, this is Regina Mills." 

"First, I knew that which is why I called and second, you have been busy haven't you?" Mal said, sitting at her own desk at work. 

"Well, hello Maleficent, how are you today?" Regina said with a smile. 

"Is that really how you want to play it Regina?" Mal said, anger evident in her voice. 

"Are you upset because you know who killed my mother?" Regina said playing dumb and placing her glasses on her desk. 

"Dammit Regina!" Mal said, banging her fists on the desk, "don't make this harder than it has to be." 

"Oh you want me to tell you I did it?" Regina chuckled, "don't be stupid now I'm not telling you shit." 

"You and Emma make sure you show up to Seattle Monday ready for a fucking fight then," Mal said as she gripped the arm of her chair, "we could have been great together Regina, but you had to be a lying bitch!" 

"I'm sorry that you are weak and delusional Mal but no need for name-calling," Regina said with a smirk, "however Emma and I figured you would be a jealous, vengeful ex so we will come prepared, don't slack on how many men you bring with you." 

With that Regina hung up in Mal's face and text Emma about what happened. When Emma checked her phone after her last client and saw the message from Regina oh, she called Ruby and told her she needed a meeting via video setup with all of her commanders that night at 6 pm. 

Once Emma got home at 4 and stripped off her jacket she decided a drink was not only needed but deserved after her day. She went to start dinner knowing that Regina would be a little late and hopped in the shower once it was in the oven. At 5:50, Emma took dinner out of the oven, refilled her glass, and went to her study for her video call. 

As the clock struck 6, Emma initiated the 18 person call and everybody answered almost immediately. She received progress updates before explaining her reason for such an abrupt call. 

"I need everyone to choose their 50 best men and/or women and have them at my home tomorrow at this time so they can be briefed for a mission in Seattle", Emma spoke calmly but firmly so that there was no question in this not being a request, "now hopefully this Mission will be successful and end something before it starts but if not, I hope you are all ready for the war unlike none of us has seen." 

All the commanders were behind Emma 100% knowing her decisions were not made hastily and they trusted her with every life under her command including their own. 

When the call ended Emma headed back to the kitchen to wait for Regina. When Emma called Regina at 7 she got no answer, when she called at 7:15 she got no answer, and by the time she called at 7:30 and got no answer she grew concerned. She sat in the foyer on the hardwood floor until almost 9 o'clock when she heard a key in the lock. Regina nearly fell into the house when the door was ripped open. 

"Where have you been?" Emma said with puffy eyes, "you haven't been answering your phone and I was worried." 

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry," Regina said, hugging Emma tightly, "my meeting ran until 8 and I was in such a rush to get home I didn't call." 

"Come eat," Emma said, offering her hand to Regina, "I'm just glad you are oksat." 

They walked into the kitchen and Regina sat the bar as Emma warmed up dinner for them both. 

Regina watched Emma move silently around the kitchen until she finally sat next to her. 

"Just two more days," Regina side. 

"I know my queen," Emma said with a smile, "then we can breathe for a minute." 

The following 2 days went by with much more ease, including the meeting with the soldiers going to Seattle, and by the end of the day Friday Regina and Emma were both jittery with excitement. 

"Do you have everything you need for the lake and Seattle?" Emma called to Regina from the bathroom. 

"Everything and then some," Regina giggled, sitting on the bed hearing but not seeing Emma, "what are you looking for in there?" 

"Ah-ha! I couldn't find my comb," Emma said, exiting the bathroom triumphantly. 

They left the house and arrived at the cabin Emma rented on the lake at 6. Once they unloaded, Emma lit the fireplace before going to help Regina prepare dinner. 

"Dinner was delicious as always my love, thank you," Emma said with a smile and pat to her belly. 

"You're very welcome dear," Regina replied with a smile, "I brought a special dessert too." 

Emma locked eyes with Regina and watched her pupils dilate as she stared at her with a look of hunger. 

"Oh really? Where can I find this dessert," Emma said, getting up and walking slowly towards Regina who sat back, eyes still locked on Emma. 

"On my body," Regina said breathlessly as Emma stood before her, trapping her in the chair. 

"Well we don't want that to spoil now do we?" Emma said, guiding Regina out of the chair so she could sit, "strip." 

Regina slowly stripped for Emma, getting more aroused as she watched Emma watch her with pure want in her eyes. 

Once she was undressed, Emma grabbed Regina by the hips and lifted her onto the table. 

Emma could smell something different about Regina and looked up from between her legs with a raised brow. 

"Close your eyes," Regina said, sitting up, please. 

Emma closed her eyes but when she heard Regina moan she could not help but to see what was happening. Regina was watching Emma while rubbing her clit and when Emma opened her eyes she paused. 

"Taste," Regina said, moving her hand and leaning up on her elbows. 

Emma leaned forward and licked Regina's slit, her eyes brightened when she looked up at Regina. 

"Apples," she grinned before tasting her again, "how?" 

"It's edible lube," Regina said, threading her hand through Emma's hair, "I thought you might like it." 

Emma moaned and closed her eyes as she began to devour Regina with vigor. 

"Fuck, Emma, don't stop!" Regina said, grinding her hips into Emma's face, "I'm going to cum baby, oh my God!" 

Regina came hard, feeding every drop of cum into Emma's waiting mouth. 

They continued to make love until it was light out and then slept until the sun being directly over the cabin. 

Saturday was spent relaxing and watching reruns of The Golden Girls together. They had a late lunch when Regina got a call from Cruella. 

"Oh my, what a frenzy you have caused," Cruella said, still lying in bed from a nap she took 3 hours before, "only you can make Mal this mad." 

"She asked for it, playing dumb is not something I appreciate," Regina mused. 

"Did you really kill your mother?" Cruella asked, "not that I would judge you or blame you." 

"I did and I would kill the traitor again if I had to, she stopped being my mother a long time ago," Regina replied, cuddling into Emma on the couch. 

"Well, I was calling to give you a heads up before you get here. Mal is flying in tonight and she is bringing all 500 of her men, armed and ready for war. They are driving in on Monday at the crack of dawn because that drive will take forever," Cruella explained, opening her laptop to order pizza. 

'That's perfect. We will be there by 6 tomorrow evening and our men will be there around 2 p.m. on Monday," Regina replied before looking at Emma and asking if she could clue Cruella in on her identity to which Emma smiled and nodded, "so you know the 18th Street gang right?" 

"Of course, it is the biggest gang in the state of California maybe the entire country," Cruella said, sarcastically offended, "they are led by the infamous Reina Cisne, untouchable and quite the envy of the underground world." 

"So smart," Regina chuckled, "well I met Reina Cisne a few days ago, well I mean I knew her but I made the connection to her gang recently. Emma is Reina Cisne." 

"Get the fuck out of here!" Cruella exclaimed, "you know what, call me tomorrow after you guys settle in and have dinner, I have to know more and Ursula will be here." 

"Okay I will, get some rest and I will see you soon," Regina replied before Cruella said goodnight and they ended the call. 

"What did she say?" Emma asked curiously looking at Regina. 

"She either didn't believe me or she was too overwhelmed to continue our conversation," Regina said. 

"You told her we would be there by 6?" Emma chuckled as Regina nodded, "I guess we better get some sleep then, that is a 12-hour drive." 

Regina's eyes grew big as she looked at the smirk on Emma's face. 

"Are you serious?" Regina deadpanned, "Emma I'm not riding in a car for 12 hours in a row." 

Emma burst out laughing. 

"Don't worry baby, we are flying out of Reno at 11," Emma said, kissing Regina's furrowed brow, "we still have to get up at 8 to be on time which, I will never ever understand. Why the hell do you have to be at the airport two hours early?" 

Regina shook her head at Emma as she got up to go start the pasta she was making for dinner. 

As they lay in bed that night, Regina being the big spoon they both had separate but similar thoughts simultaneously. 

"You know the next couple of days are going to change a lot right?" Emma said, looking to Regina who stared at her confused, "I mean territory and gang wise. This could go smooth with maybe just a few casualties or…"

"Or?" Regina said, scooting closer to her girlfriend. 

"Or this will be Brentwood 100 times worse," Emma said thoughtfully, "I don't know which I prefer yet, but I do know that Mal should watch her words and hands on Monday night." 

"Either way, it's you and me," Regina said, kissing the top of Emma's head, "now sleep, we have to be up early." 

After a quick breakfast the next morning Emma and Regina headed to the airport and once on the plane something clicked for Emma as she smirked. 

"Let's go kill the wizard," she said with glee as the flight attendants began pre-flight instruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys but here is chapter 19. Because Seattle is next be prepared for either a long chapter or a split between two chapters.


	21. Seattle Part 1

It was windy but clear in the Emerald City when they landed. Emma followed Regina off the plane and to baggage claim before the driver Emma called picked them up. 

"Hola Muchachos!" Oscar said, smiling brightly from the driver seat of an SUV. 

"What are you doing here?" Regina said, smiling as she walked to the car, "I thought you were coming with Ruby, David, and Snow?" 

"I did, we just got here early so I told Emma I would pick you two up," Oscar said, getting out and helping put their bags in the trunk. 

They got into the car and drove to the hotel they were staying at for the next few days. There were two Penthouse Suites on the 23rd floor, one David reserved for Oscar, Ruby, Snow, and himself and the other Emma reserved for her and Regina. 

Once Emma checked them in, they got on the elevator to head upstairs. 

"We have reservations downtown at 7 for dinner, will you tell David to meet me downstairs at 6?" Emma asked Oscar as they rode up. 

"Of course," Oscar smiled knowingly, "you two go freshen up and get ready." 

They stepped off the elevator and headed to their separate rooms. 

Regina's breath caught as she walked into the room and saw the sun sitting right at the corner of the city, bathing it in a golden glow. 

"It is a breathtaking view isn't it? Emma said, not looking out of the window but admiring the mixture of awe, beauty, and comfort on Regina's face. 

"It has been so long since I've been here I forgot how beautiful it is," Regina replied softly. 

"Well tonight is special so I need you to focus on me for just a minute," Emma chuckled as Regina faced her with the most beautiful yet shy smile, "You take my breath away Regina. I'm going into the guest room to shower and get ready for tonight. The master suite is all yours to get ready and on the bed is your garment bag, shoes, and a small token of my appreciation for you." 

"Oh Emma," Regina smiled, kissing Emma passionately, "you give me so much already." 

"Go have a bath and relax," Emma said, tucking a stray hair behind Regina's ear, "you have four hours until we leave." 

At 6, Emma went downstairs dressed in a killer white custom-made Christian Siriano tuxedo and found David near the fountain in the lobby. 

"Wow em, you look amazing," David said smiling, "is she ready yet?" 

"Not yet but I knew she wouldn't be," Emma replied, taking a glance towards the elevators, "did you go by and grab that package for me?" 

"Yeah, here you go," David replied, pulling a small rectangular box from his pocket, "what's in it?" 

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Emma replied with a smirk. 

At precisely 6:26 pm Emma looked up and saw Regina exiting the elevator. 

The feeling Emma felt as Regina' eyes met hers and that "only for her" smile graced her lips was Indescribable. 

"You look stunning my love," Emma said, finding her voice as Regina entered a 3 ft radius of her, "are you ready to go?" 

"You look amazing too dear and yes I am," Regina replied sliding her hand into Emma's. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant it did not take long for them to be seated and have their drink orders taken. Emma gazed across the table at Regina and couldn't help but to think about how perfect forever would be with her. 

"You know what you want?" Regina asked without looking up from her menu. 

"I'm going with a simple chicken parm, a Caesar salad as a side, and I think I will refrain from an appetizer so I have room for dessert," Emma said, looking away from Regina to her menu, "what about you?" 

"I think I'm going to have the shrimp tortellini with a Caesar salad as well," Regina said, smiling as she looked up at Emma. 

As they ate, Emma got a message that her men were preparing to leave at 2 a.m. from Snow and then received a message from Ruby telling her to hurry up because she hated not knowing what the surprise she had for Regina was. Emma chuckled as the waiter came and cleared their empty plates off the table. 

"I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be back," Regina said that she got out of her seat. 

As soon as Regina was out of sight, Emma called the waiter over. 

"Do you have the cake ready?" She asked. 

"Of course Miss Swan, I will go get it now," the waiter replied with a smile. 

Regina walked out of the bathroom and back to the table to find a large slice of cake and a box with a ribbon next to it on the table across from a nervous looking Emma. 

"What is all this for?" Regina asked with a smile. 

"You'll see," Emma replied with a grin. 

As Regina began to eat her cake, noting it was red velvet, her fork hit what she assumed was the bottom of the plate. 

"Open your gift beautiful," Emma said when Regina was almost done with her cake. 

When Regina opened the rectangular box, she gasped at the most beautiful tennis bracelet she had ever seen. 

"There are 77 1/4 carat diamonds in there, custom designed by Yours Truly," Emma began to explain, "7 + 7 equals 14, which is the day we met, seven is the number of hours I can go without your physical presence, seven is the number of women I tried to be with before you, and 77 is the minimum number of years that I would accept as our forever." 

Regina had tears running down her face as Emma poured out the thoughts consuming her mind the past few days. 

"Finish your cake my queen," Emma said before continuing. 

"The most amazing thing about your bracelet is that my birthstone is in the middle and I have a matching one with yours in the middle." 

Regina, while hearing Emma's words, was now focused on her cake. She began to slice the cake up because she knew the plate couldn't be, or at least shouldn't be, raised in one area. 

Regina saw a hint of metal and grabbed it, dropping it into her napkin to clean it before examining it. 

"Emma," Regina said, her heart stopping as she opened her napkin to find her dream engagement ring. 

"Regina, I love you very much and us together is a force of nature. I don't see myself with anyone else, nor do I want to," Emma said before getting down on one knee, "I'm not perfect, I can be bossy, stubborn, and an idiot at times but I know what I lack you have in abundance. I will love, live, and fight for you and our love every day and even on our worst days, I won't give up. So Regina Maria Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

...

"I don't know what happened," David said the next morning as he, Snow, Ruby, and Oscar had breakfast, "they were so quiet in the car, just holding hands." "Emma said we would see them when we leave for dinner at 6, the reservation is for 7 but we have to meet up with the guys," Ruby said, "she said to look our best too." 

Upstairs, Emma was on the phone with the restaurant making sure that the place would be empty at 7 as she had reserved the entire building. Regina was in the shower attempting to drown the delicious soreness out of her body when Emma knocked on the door. 

"Your dress is on the bed my love," Emma said smiling through the fog. 

"Thank you sweetheart, will you order us food?" Regina asked sweetly. 

"Of course, Pizza on the way!" Emma yelled. 

"Emma!" Regina yelled after her.

At 5:50 p.m., Emma and Regina got on the elevator all smiles and rode down to the lobby to meet their friends. Emma exited the elevator first in a $2,000 Armani suit with a silk red tie and matching red Armani shoes. Ruby wolf whistled from across the lobby at her and when Regina came around the corner, her jaw dropped causing Emma to smirk. 

Regina wore a backless red Valentino dress with matching Louboutins, her hair was lightly curled, and she carried a red clutch. 

They made their way over to the dumbfounded group of people they considered family. 

"Holy hell! You two look amazing like damn exude power much?" Oscar laughed. 

"You are hilarious, are you guys ready?" Emma asked, "the car is waiting." 

When they walked out of the hotel a limo pulled up in front of them. 

"Is this a tax write-off?" Ruby said to Emma, "or is this you exerting your already very clear dominance?" 

"Both," Emma said, smirking, "okay everyone in." 

The restaurant was only 15 minutes from the hotel and when they arrived 900 18th Street gang members stood in the middle of the street. 

When Emma exited the limo silence covered the street. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Good Evening, as always I appreciate your dedication. You know Regina and the chain of command, you know what the mission is, you know what your job is, and you know the rules. Stay smart, stay safe, debriefing will be back in LA on Wednesday night, details will be sent." 

When Emma finished, she took a step back and it was like a command. All of her soldiers bowed to her and left, Regina just sat back and watched this interaction with awe. God, she loves her, she said to herself. Emma intertwined her fingers with Regina's as they walked to the door of the restaurant. 

Emma, Regina, Snow, David, Oscar, Ruby, and 50 of Emma's men entered the building, the men spreading out and taking their random positions everywhere while the group of six waited to be seated. 

At 6:30, Cruella and Ursula arrived at the restaurant and couldn't contain their smiles seeing Regina. 

"We missed you so much Gina," Ursula said as she hugged Regina tightly, "you know me and Ella need you to ground us."

"I hate that nickname but she is right," Cruella said, glancing down at Regina's clutch, "is that a Valentino clutch?" 

"Yes, it was a gift along with the dress," Regina replied, smiling brightly, "you will learn more later, be patient." 

At 7 on the dot, Mal and 5 of her guys walked into the restaurant. Mal's eyes immediately found Regina and Emma could see the Hope in her eyes, she smirked knowing Regina definitely would not leave her and would kill Mal if it came down to it. 

"Let's play nice now Emma," Cruella said, leaning behind Regina, "she is already yours." 

"She will learn that tonight," Emma replied, placing her hand on Regina's back and leaning closer, "do you think she will try to shoot me?" Cruella looked at Emma and realized she was serious then burst into laughter she sat back up. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Mal said as she sat down, her face a mask of coolness. 

"Mal," Cruella and Ursula said. Regina and Emma just sat back and looked at her however. 

The waiter came to the table with three bottles of tequila, two bowls of limes, and 14 glasses. 

"I thought everyone may need to relax before we get into this," Emma said to the table, "before anyone asks, this is not poison."

Salads and bread came out as appetizers, which would keep them sober enough to function properly. 

"Let's jump in now shall we?" Mal said, eyes once again roaming over Regina before locking eyes with Emma and smirking, "so you are the infamous Emma?" 

"In the flesh," Emma said before sipping her drink, "I know who you are so no need for introductions on your part." 

"I'm sure it's been only positive things," Mal said, looking at Emma who smirked. 

"If that is what you want to think, be my guest," Emma said nonchalantly. 

"How did you meet Regina?" Mal inquired, taking a drink and eating her salad. 

"At a masquerade ball," Emma said looking at Regina with a smile, "I fell in love immediately."

"Hard not to," Mal said, earning a glare from Regina, "continue." "It's only been a few weeks, almost a month, and I know Regina is my happy ending." Regina smiled as a blush crept up her neck and then kissed Emma on the cheek. 

"Sweet," Mel said, jealousy laced in every letter. 

Regina smirked and watched Emma try to hold back laughter. "Don't be a grump Mal," Regina said looking up at Mal between bites of her salad, "you have questions so stop beating around the invisible bush." 

"Okay then Hot Stuff," Mal said "did you tell your mother?"

"I did and I would do it again," Regina said without hesitation, "we also got rid of the Los Tres Ochentas, not that it matters." "You are a lone assassin, where did you get a team from?" Mal said, irritation morphing into anger as she continued to drink. "Well Emma, of course," Regina replied with a smirk, "like I said she's just as involved in this as I am." 

"Oh, well then let me redirect my questions," Mal said, ready for a war of words with Emma, "so, Emma can you tell me where you got a team from?" 

"They are my men, I am a gang leader after all," Emma said sarcastically. 

"Oh that's right, you are part of the underground," Mal snarked, "your gang must be small potatoes." 

"You are hilarious," Emma deadpanned, "everyone knows me by my code name and or gang affiliation." 

"What's your code name?" Mal sighed, getting bored and looking over at Regina once again, eyes roaming. 

"My code name is Reina Cisne and I would appreciate it if you kept your fucking eyes off my fiance!" Emma replied with a smirk and wink at Mal.


	22. Seattle Part 2

"Reina Cisne?" Mal said, sitting up. 

"Fiance?" Everyone else said at the same time. 

"Regina and I went to dinner last night and I proposed, luckily she said yes," Emma said, eyes shining as she looked at Regina, "we were quiet last night because I had to tell Regina information I should have told her before we left LA." 

"Congrats and a toast are in order," Ruby said, "Forever may they reign!" 

"Forever may they reign," everyone except Mal said. 

"You are Reina Cisne?" Mal repeated, sitting in shock, "I don't believe you." 

Emma looked at Snow, who nodded and smiled. 

"I have no problem exerting my power Maleficent," Emma said, "however you will not see that until you make an agreement with me." 

"I'm all ears your majesty," Mal mocked. 

"First, grow the fuck up. Two, stop trying to worm your way back into Regina's heart, you didn't deserve her from the start. Finally, to prevent a massacre tonight and the war that will undoubtedly follow, you must agree to not retaliate against me, Regina, or any member of the 18th Street gang for the just murders of Cora Mills and the Los Tres Ochentas." 

Mal clenched her jaw before taking another drink of her tequila. 

"Almost everything about that proposition sounds great but there is one term I can't agree with," Mal said with a smile as dinner was served," I will never stop trying to win Regina's hurt back, she will love me once again." 

Over my dead body," Emma said with a serious, deadly tone, "enjoy your meal, it'll be your last." 

Regina smirked at Mal before leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. 

"Breathe my love," Regina whispered into Emma's ear, "we still have an engagement to celebrate, I don't need you too worn out from your anger." 

Emma began to grin as she rest her hand on Regina's thigh. 

"I would take you into the bathroom and satisfy both of our hunger right now, but I have a feeling that this meeting is about to conclude, positively or negatively I'm not sure though, Emma whispered into Regina's ear, lightly squeezing her thigh. 

They all finish dinner, letting Emma's last statement hang in the air undressed. Once everyone finished, Regina wiped her mouth and hands before speaking. 

"I will say this one time Maleficent and after I speak, without interruption, whatever decision you make will end our night," Regina said firmly as she looked at Mal who nodded her agreement, "what we had was a long time ago. Yes it was beautiful in its own way but the feelings I had for you disappeared when I did. I do not love nor am I in love with you and I do not wish to be. I love Emma with every ounce of my being and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her whether you like it or not. Now, you have a choice to make and remember this isn't a decision you want to make with haste. Choice A, clean slates across-the-board and you no longer impose upon my happiness or Choice B, you have nothing to live for, you built your life and career around a delusion, and in about 20 minutes you want to engage in a battle in which we will have to kill every person you brought with you, including you to prevent a war." 

Regina and Mal sat in a staredown for about 5 minutes before the waiter returned. 

"Miss Swan, your receipt, and the chef says next time it is on him," he smiled as he leans closer, "everyone is gone minus me and Chef said if you need anything to check the back wall of the storeroom," he whispered before Emma gave him a tip and he retreated to the back. 

"Well I guess we have to end this night on a sour note," Mal said as she and her men stood, "see you outside in 10 minutes." As Mal exited, Emma dialed her soldier who is in charge of the others. 

"Mal and her men are preparing for battle, make sure our snipers are good and everyone is outside and ready when we exit," Emma said, looking at Regina who was checking her clip for her .22. As she hung up, everyone rose from the table having checked their weapons and ammunition. Emma took off her jacket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with Regina following suit. 

Regina slipped on a pair of gloves as they walked to the door so her ring wouldn't get the blood of peasants on it. 

When they walked out, Mal stood to the left in the middle of the street with 500 soldiers behind her. As they entered the street to face Mal, Emma began to smile as she heard the footsteps of her own soldiers approaching. She looked to Snow, who turned around and did a quick count before turning back and nodding at Emma. 

Emma began to walk to the middle of the street, Mal meeting her with a smirk. 

"Last chance to back out," Emma stated with arms crossed over her chest. 

"I'd rather not, see if I kill you, Regina will run back to me."

Emma doubled over laughing, clutching her ribs. 

"You won't kill me, but if you did Regina would hate you forever," Emma chuckled, standing up straight once again, "so how are we doing this? Fists, guns, both?" 

"I think I'll rough you up a bit before I shoot you in that pretty head," Mal said. 

As Mal spoke that last word, Emma nodded and then hit her so hard she could hear her jaw crack. 

"You thought I would let you hit me first," Emma said, rolling up her sleeves, "bitch please." 

From there was an all-out brawl until one of Mal's captains pulled a gun on David. 

"Mal, call off your hound or I will put a bullet in his fucking head," Regina yelled as everything literally came to a stop. 

"No can do sweetheart, you're the only one they are not allowed to shoot," Mal said, walking towards Regina. 

Emma was in the middle of fighting a guy twice her size when she saw Mal put her hand on Regina's back. Rage filled her as she punched the man in his left side, breaking three ribs then hitting him so hard across the face with her gun that it may have killed him. 

She yanked her phone out of her pocket. 

"Turn on the fucking signals now and on my shot, light them the fuck up," Emma growled lowly into the phone. 

Emma and everyone with her had on vests that were lined with vibrating devices to deliver signals without words. Regina was the only one not wearing a vest, which means she didn't get the signal but her and Mal were far enough away so the snipers didn't hit her plus she was in red making her easy to avoid. Emma slowly made her way forward as all around her, her men began to slowly back up. 

"I love you Regina, can't you see that?" Mal said, not realizing Emma was about eight feet away and could hear everything, "I have only ever wanted to be your knight in shining armor." 

Regina remained stiff under Mal's hand, seriously ready to put a bullet in her delusional head. 

Emma looked down the street and saw green lights flashing from the roof of a building a hundred fifty meters away, that was her signal that all her soldiers had cleared the line of fire. 

Regina felt the shot more than heard it even though the bullet wasn't for her. When the fog of her mind cleared she turned to see Emma walking towards them, barrel still smoking with no emotion on her face at all. 

"I could have sworn I told you to keep your eyes off my fiance, your hands were implied and that demand," Emma said kneeling next to a sobbing Mal who was clutching her leg above where Emma shot her, "I'm glad I have really good dry cleaners you got blood on my pants. My future wife does not want you, she told you that and yet you keep trying to manipulate her into being with you anyways and you think it's okay?" 

Emma punched Mal in the leg where she shot her making her scream and threaten Emma fruitlessly. 

"I'm going to let you watch the light show while I figure out how to kill you," Emma said smiling, turning Mal on her side to face her soldiers, "just remember this is your fault." 

Emma stood up straight and looked at Regina who was somewhere else mentally. Emma lightly squeezed Regina's hand to get her attention and when Regina looked at her, Emma's breath caught in her throat. Regina wore the most magnificent smile with a look of love and adoration gracing your face. 

"What is it?" Emma said with a smile although still slightly concerned. 

"I was just lost in thoughts my love," Regina said, "when you squeezed my hand it was like the tether back to reality and the first thing I was able to focus on was you." 

"God, I love you woman!" Emma exclaimed before looking down at Mal once again, "I'm going to have to put her down after this or she will go insane." 

"Can I do it?" Regina asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep bounds. 

"Of course you can, my Queen," Emma said sweetly, proud Regina wanted to take charge, "you see that green light on top of that building over there?" Regina nodded as Emma stood behind her. 

"That is where our snipers begin," Emma said, wrapping one arm around Regina who let out of soft moan at the action, "Focus baby, we are almost done. Take your gun, pointed up, and fire two shots." 

Regina did as Emma said and when she fired the second shot, Emma pulled her into her arms as bullets from 100 snipers and spotters rained down on Mal's men from both sides of the street. 

"Noooooo!" Mal screamed, absolutely useless as one by one she watched her men fall. Waves of nausea came over Mal as she watched the massacre before her eyes, she threw her salad, dinner, and tequila up less than a foot from her face. 

Emma and Regina stood over Mal as she rolled onto her back and looked up at them. 

"Well, I guess that was hard for you to watch," Emma said sarcastically, "you know, at the end of the day you have to accept that you just got 500 people murdered because you could never move on." 

Mal tilted her head up at Emma, as if she were questioning everything about Emma and then it all happened so fast. Mal pulled her gun weakly from the holster and aimed it at Emma even though her current focus, aim, and balance were off. She fired at Emma just as her eyes closed and when she opened them, Emma was literally being carried away by David, the bullet having only grazed her shoulder, cursing Mal from here to hell and back again. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Regina sighed, putting on Emma's jacket Oscar brought her, "you got a shot off which was surprising but you should have shot to kill dear." 

"She doesn't deserve you Regina and you know it," Mal said, watching the gun in Regina's hand rather than Regina which was a mistake. 

Mal did not see Emma coming back more calm than she left, probably because of either the M16 she had in one hand or the baseball bet she had in the other. 

"Mal, you are going to die tonight so I want you to really think about this," Regina said, looking Mal in her eyes, "hypothetically, if you and I were together and my life still played out the same, I would cheat on you and then leave you for Emma. She is more of a woman, partner, lover, and friend than you could ever wish to be including in the past. I thought about killing you myself but knew to die in my hands would please you, and that is just one thing we cannot have." 

Emma listened to the cold tone Regina gave to Mal and the detached look in her eyes made her heart ache a bit. 

"Emma?" Regina called softly, pulling her attention from her thoughts, "she is ready although she's still spouting nonsense, she deserves to suffer though so have fun." 

Emma stood in the middle of the street with Mal laying before her. 

"I had to go get a bandaid for that scratch you gave me, I'm sorry did you miss me?" Emma said, swinging the bat over Mal's face. 

"You shot me in the leg you bitch!" Mal exclaimed, "it is because of you that my happiness is gone, you just murdered my entire game, and you thought I wasn't going to get you back in some way?"

"You barely grazed me and your gang was murdered due to your ignorance and pride," Emma scoffed. 

"Regina liked my pride, I didn't have too much but enough to catch her eye and not be automatically labeled as a no," Mal said looking at Emma with a smirk, "she loves my pride in the bedroom too, the way her toes would curl." 

Emma didn't hesitate in that moment to begin beating the shit out of Mal's lower half with the baseball bat. 

Mal screamed under Emma's assault. 

"Please! Stop!" Mal cried out, gasping for breath when Emma relented. 

"Do not, in the five minutes you have left to live, mention Regina's name, don't even think it," Emma said, blood boiling, "disrespecting her will speed up your death." 

"I can't not think of her," Mal said, tears streaming down her face, "she is my life!" 

"That is where you are wrong Mal," Emma replied, taking her gun off of safety, "she is my life and I won't treat her as less than that ever. I hope there is a memory in your life that can replace Regina for you in the depths of hell.

Emma shot Mal twice, close range in the head, blood splattering across her shirt, and she smiled although it equaled more dry cleaning. 

Regina intertwined their hands as they walked to the limo, chants of "Forever may they reign" filling the streets.


	23. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys. I should face Ch 23 up tonight or early tomorrow

Tuesday morning Emma woke first, a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked over and saw Regina sleeping peacefully before she got up and went to wash her face. When she came back out Regina was no longer in bed. 

"Regina?" Emma called as she walked through the hotel suite, as she was about to walk out the front door to go search the rest of the hotel she heard Regina's voice. 

She turned around and walked to the large window that led to the balcony overlooking the west side of the city. Regina said in a chair wrapped in a blanket with her phone to her ear. 

Emma cracked the door, in concern not to eavesdrop on her conversation but it was inevitable. 

"I love Emma to death but how do I explain that to her without hurting her?" Regina sighed into the phone, dropping her head, "I cannot lose her Cruella." 

There was a pause in which Emma assumed Cruella was responding and then Regina set up, preparing to go back inside. 

"Better have this conversation before I lose my willpower to do so," Regina said, "just be ready if I need you." 

Emma closed the door and went back into the room to wait for Regina. She was sitting on the end of the bed when Regina walked in, running her hands through her hair. 

"Emma, I need to talk to you about something," Regina started, sitting down next to Emma and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, "I have a slight feeling of guilt about Mal." 

Emma took a deep breath of her own and just looked at Regina. 

"I feel guilty about Mal, not about killing her or not being with her," Regina said, afraid of what would happen, "I feel guilty because she allowed me to explain my disappearance and life up until now but I did not extend the same courtesy." 

Emma released a long breath of relief, this kind of guilt she could accept, understand, and help to fix. 

"Babe I can't be upset with you for being empathetic or sympathetic to Mal," Emma said, lifting Regina's chin with her finger, "I understand that feeling of guilt and I will be here to support you and love you through your healing process of this part of your life. Mal was a big part of your life and I would never want you to change it or feel uncomfortable because me and Mal had our own issues." 

"I really expected you to take this a lot harder, like go back to LA and never speak to me again hard," Regina said, looking up at Emma. 

"If we're being honest, I felt the same guilt about Lily for a couple days after Brentwood," Emma sighed, rubbing circles on the back of Regina's hand, "I'm not going anywhere I promise." 

They climbed back in bed and promptly fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other. 

When Regina woke the next morning around 10, Emma's side of the bed was cold. She got up and walked into the living room, cold feet silent on the carpet. There was a note and a tray on the coffee table and as she approached to pick up the note, the phone rang. 

"Hello," Regina said, walking back towards the table to pick up the note. 

"Tray first my love", Emma spoke sweetly into the phone, "I'm sorry for my current absence but I have our final day planned out." 

Regina smiled when she opened the tray to find her favorite, apple pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side along with fresh fruit and coffee made just how she liked it. 

"You are starting off magnificently," Regina said, sipping her coffee with a mon of approval, "wait, where are you?" 

"Look out the window," Emma said, as she watched Regina rise from her place on the couch and walk to the window, "now look up." 

Emma was standing on the roof of the building across the street, binoculars in hand. 

"What are you doing up there?" Regina asked for curiosity. 

"No questions, just know today is all about you," Emma said, walking away from the side of the building to the stairs, "I'll be there to share breakfast in 5." 

Regina wasn't consciously counting but when she heard a key in the door after 4 minutes she couldn't help the grin that graced her lips. 

"My Queen," Emma said, walking up behind Regina and placing a kiss on the crown of her head, "I hope you slept well." 

"I did, I just didn't wake up the best way," Regina replied with a smirk, "today better be worth not picking up where we left off last night in my dreams." 

Emma chuckled and walked around the couch to sit next to Regina. 

"It will definitely be worth it," Emma replied, grabbing a piece of bacon, "we will be able to rectify your dream's lack of satisfaction later tonight." 

They ate breakfast and watched TV until Regina's phone rang. It was an unknown area code so she ignored it, then they called again and again before Regina finally picked it up. 

"Hello," Regina said exasperated. 

"Regina Mills," came an unknown female voice, "please hold for the governor." 

What the fuck! Regina thought as she looked at Emma wide-eyed. 

Emma looked back at her with concern before the line began to ring as if being transferred. 

"Miss Mills?" Came a male voice, calm with the slightest bit of excitement. 

"Governor Newsom," Regina said, unconsciously sitting up straighter, "how are you?" 

"I am well, just trying to keep the state of California safe," Governor Newsom replied with an evident smile, "I am trying to start a program where ex and current gang members talk to students about their lives which will hopefully slow the increasing numbers, which is why I'm calling."

"Do you know what my occupation is Mr.Governor?" Regina was wondering why he would present the idea to her. 

The governor chuckled in response. 

"Yes I know what your day-to-day job is and what your freelance job is," Governor Newsom said sweetly, "I would like for you and Emma to come to the mansion for dinner." 

"Oh wow, we would be honored, when would you like to have dinner," Regina said as Emma nearly choked on a piece of bacon. 

"Tomorrow night at 7, I know you aren't back in town yet," Gavin said lightly. 

"We will be there," Regina said, "is there a specific dress code?" 

"Dressy casual, don't fret over appearances though," Gavin said, waving his hand as if he can be seen, "I will see you and Emma tomorrow night. Have a good day Regina." 

"You too Mr. Governor," Regina said, mind reeling as she hung up. 

"What did he say?" Emma spoke as she moved closer to Regina. 

"We've been invited to dinner at the governor's mansion tomorrow night," Regina replied, "he has a proposition for us apparently." 

"You said yes, right?" Emma said as she mindlessly traced patterns on the nape of Regina's neck with her thumb. 

"I did, I knew this could be important for both of us since he knows about both of our jobs and extracurricular activities," Regina said, finishing her coffee, "back to today though, you said you had plans?" 

Emma jumped up as if her pants had suddenly caught on fire. 

"Oh shit, get dressed," Emma said running towards the master bedroom in the suite, "we have to be at destination number one in 10 minutes." 

As they rushed to get dressed, Emma fired off text messages to David who was driving them from destination 1 to 2, to Oscar who was going to pack up their room as they would not be returning, and to the owner of destination one to inform him of their slight delay. In a matter of 4 hours, Emma took Regina from a helicopter ride over the city to the aquarium for a private lunch with the pandas, to a shopping spree and full spa treatment, and ending with a private jet back home that included a family style dinner for the 6 friends. 

When they landed at LAX at 5, everyone was ready for a shower or nap seeing as they had to debrief 900 men at 7 that evening they all knew rest was necessary. Due to Emma's bad math and equally questionable overcompensation dealing with threats, the location of the debriefing was moved from Emma's house to a warehouse Emma owned but never used. 

Everyone split to go home and rest up a bit for that night as Emma sent a reminder text for the debriefing. 

When they got to the car there was a folded note in Emma's window. She unlocked the car for Regina and tried to keep her face and neutral as she reached for the note. 

"Welcome home! I took the liberty of taking care of your parking fee, just kindness for accepting my invitation. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow." -G. Newsom. 

Emma read and reread the note as a smile formed on her lips and she got in the car and handed the note to Regina. 

"Read this while I load the trunk," Emma said as she turned on the car, letting cool air hit Regina almost immediately. Once Emma was back in the car, she noticed a small smile on Regina's face. 

"He is considerate and I do appreciate the gesture but we agree now that he will not be a problem," Emma said as she put on her seatbelt. 

Regina could see the telltale signs that Emma was slightly jealous, a bit insecure, and ready to go into protective mode. 

"He could never come between us Emma," Regina smiled with a smile reserved only for Emma, "besides the governor is happily married and I'm not unhappy with who I am planning on spending the rest of my life with." 

She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Emma's cheek as blush began to crawl up her neck. 

"When we get home I will show you exactly why I love you so much," Emma said through gritted teeth as Regina licked up the column of her neck, "Regina." 

Emma moaned as Regina attacked the right side of her neck. 

Once they got home, Emma quickly unlocked the door, pulling Regina inside and closing the door with her body. 

"Upstairs. Strip." Emma said, eyes blown wide with lust for the woman standing before her. 

Regina began to strip and she ascended the stairs, eyes locked on Emma. 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare dear?" Regina purred, standing on the second floor landing in nothing but a matching set of red lace underwear, "or are you going to come keep your promise?" Emma bound up the stairs as Regina turned and ran into the bedroom. 

Emma brought Regina to the brink of orgasm four times and sent her hurling over in a matter of an hour. Emma didn't expect reciprocation, especially after pulling the last two orgasms out of the brunette, so she just curled up behind her world wrapped her arms around her and fell asleep. 

Regina woke up at 6 to blonde hair tickling her face and arms wrapped around her in a vise grip. She turned in relaxing in Emma's arms lightly brushing the hair out of her face which made Emma scrunch her nose in disapproval. 

"Baby, you have to wake up, Regina cooed softly into Emma's ear, it's 6 we have to get ready to go." 

Emma opened one eye to observe her girlfriend before rolling onto her back inside. 

"Why do I have to go?" Emma whined as she looked at Regina who raised an eyebrow as to say "really?", "Oh. Right. I'm the boss." 

922 people sat as Emma gave the debriefing, recounting certain details with vivid play-by-plays happening in her mind. At 8, Emma wrapped up the debriefing by making a joke that had everyone in the warehouse in tears, not because it was extremely funny but because Emma thought it was and her laugh was so full and genuine. 

"What is an elephant mixed with a rhino?" Emma said, looking as everyone's face went from confused to focused, she waited and when no one replied she said, "elephino!" 

Emma immediately burst into laughter and 922 people watched in complete silence. When Emma saw that nobody got the joke it made her laugh even harder, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Oh shit, hang on," Emma said, trying to compose herself long enough to explain the joke, "Whew! Okay so say elephino fast." 

Everyone said it and still looked confused as shit until Ruby jumped up. 

"Hell if I know!" Ruby exclaimed causing Emma to fall on the floor in a fit of laughter. That laugh plus understanding the joke had everyone's sitting in the warehouse an extra 30 minutes laughing and crying. 

As they lay in bed that night, Emma and Regina truly relaxed for the first time that day. 

"You ready for dinner tomorrow night?" Emma asked, mindlessly running her hand through Regina's hair. 

"I'm curious more than anything," Regina replied, head resting right above Emma's heart, "I just hope everything goes well." 

Emma kissed the crown of Regina's head before reaching over and turning off the light. 

"Before I lose myself to this sleep monster," Emma said softly, wrapping one arm tightly around Regina, "I want you to know I love you. Yes, I tell you everyday but sometimes I think you take yourself for granted. Everything about you is perfect to me and I am so glad you chose me. I'm not used to being chosen so it just further solidifies the bond we have and the love we share." 

"I love you too, so much Emma," Regina said as a tear escaped her eye. 

The steady and nearly identical beats of their hearts full them into dreamland.


	24. The Proposition

Emma's eyes shot open at 5 a.m. and she quickly sat up scanning the room. Regina lay curled into her side, hand splayed across her stomach sleeping as peacefully as possible, but something was wrong. 

Emma slowly climbed out of bed, grabbed her cell phone, and padded silently out of the room. She entered her study and turned on the lights before going to sit at her desk. She turned on her laptop and logged into the underground website, then she saw what the problem was. 

On the homepage of the website was a huge heading that read 'Chaos in Seattle'. As she read the article she could tell someone had leaked some sensitive information. 

Emma clinched her jaw and closed her eyes in an attempt to quell her anger. Time to wake up the calvary. 

"Emma it is 5 a.m., I swear you better be dying or we have a security breach," Ruby groaned into the phone only halfway awake. 

"We have a breach," Emma said coldly, "front page of the underground website has details only someone in Seattle would have known." 

"Fuck me up a hill," Ruby said jumping out of bed and grabbing her laptop, "I'll make some calls, hopefully I will have a name by breakfast." 

"Thanks Rubes, will you also send out a text letting everyone know that we aren't completely in the clear yet and to clear their phone history and shit every 12 hours until further notice," Emma said before hanging up. 

She sat back and released a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. 

She got up ready to go back to bed when she heard movement in the kitchen. She had six guns in the kitchen in quick access spots that only she and Regina knew about so as she walked next to the fridge, she grabbed the nine mm behind it. 

In the dark as she quietly stepped into the kitchen was a sight Emma couldn't wait to see forever on sleepless nights. 

Regina sat atop the counter in a T-shirt eating ice cream out of the carton. Emma smiled at her before turning on the lights, startling Regina. 

"God Emma, I swear you need to wear heels or a cowbell so I know you are coming," Regina said, sitting the ice cream on the counter next to her. 

"I thought you were an intruder," Emma said, walking to stand in between Regina's legs, "I had to be stealthy." 

"Didn't you set the alarm before bed?" Regina asked as she nuzzled her face in Emma's neck. 

"Yeah I did, but you know Tech geniuses and things," Emma replied, "you couldn't sleep?" 

"I woke up and you weren't there so I went looking for you," Regina said, "I was walking past the kitchen and my stomach growled. I just wanted a snack." 

"Well come upstairs I want a snack too," Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Regina laughed as Emma helped her off of the counter before putting away the ice cream. 

This time, it was Regina who put Emma to sleep and she smiled at the fact that Emma's body responded so well to her every touch. She lay down and before she could move back to spoon with Emma, she was pulled around her waist into Emma's front and felt a content sigh on her neck. 

"I love you Emma," she said, smiling way too hard to induce the sleep she definitely needed. 

"I love you more Gina," Emma answered before drifting back to sleep. 

When Emma woke up on Thursday, Regina was sitting against the headboard, laptop and glasses in position for work. 

"Home day?" Emma asked, Regina nodded so Emma spit out her next thought, "good, me too, I'm going back to sleep." 

"Humans don't hibernate Emma," Regina said with a smirk, "you have an extra hour to sleep then I will wake you up." 

When Emma woke at noon the room was empty and she grabbed her phone to call Regina. 

"Emma, why are you calling me?" Regina chuckled into the phone. 

"You weren't here when I woke up again," Emma said, rolling onto her back, "I wanted kisses." 

"I'm in the bathroom you idiot," Regina said as she opened the door. 

Emma flew off to bed in haste to reach her fiance. She had never craved the simple presence of someone else until she met Regina. 

"Hi," Emma said breathlessly after covering Regina's face in kisses. 

"Hi," Regina replied, smiling at the mix of adoration and loving and massage, "are you okay my love?"

"I'm good gorgeous," Emma replied with a peck to Regina's lips, "I forgot to tell you this morning I think we have a breach, there was info leaked to the underground that only someone there could have known. I have Ruby on it though." 

Emma checked her phone and she saw she had gotten a text from Ruby a few minutes prior. 

Ruby: I have our potential suspect list narrowed down and the team is tracking down the reporter to get his source, once we have it I will send you the info. 

"Update?" Regina asked as she watched Emma read the message. 

"Yes, so far progress is being made. Once they have a name we will know," Emma said before walking into the closet, "did you get ingredients to make that vegetable soup again? I really, really want some for lunch." 

"First, yes I did get the ingredients," Regina said, shock coloring her voice, "second, I can't believe you enjoyed something that did not contain a morsel of meat." 

Emma laughed and walked out of the closet with her outfit for the night. 

"You make even the most intolerable foods delicious to me," Emma said, "I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll meet you downstairs." 

Regina could hear Emma running down the stairs as she plated at their lunch. 

"What do you think about me taking a break from my job as a personal trainer?" Emma asked, grabbing a sleeve of crackers before sitting down, "we just have things we want to do and I want free time for just me and you." 

"I love that idea sweetheart," Regina said as she blew a spoonful of soup, "after tonight I may decide on a Hiatus as well." 

They began to get ready for dinner at 5, hoping to be out of the door within the hour as the governor's mansion was a 30 to 45 minute drive depending on traffic. 

The ride to the mansion was filled with music and laughter, both women taking turns to playfully serenade one another. 

They arrived at the Mansion at 6:37 and we're promptly let in. As they drove up, they noticed a familiar sight. 

"The Masquerade Ball!" They both exclaimed, staring at the entrance. 

The entrance to the governor's mansion resembled where the masquerade ball was held and smiles spread across Emma and Regina's faces as they intertwined their hands. 

They parked in front of the right wing of the mansion and as they walked to the door it was opened and out steped Governor Gavin Newsom and his wife. 

"Emma! Regina! The governor said joyously, it is great to finally meet you both." 

"Same to you sir," Emma said, shaking his hand then his wife's with Regina doing the same. 

"Let's go inside, dinner is almost done," the governor's wife said as she turned to leave them inside the house. 

Regina raved to the governor's wife about how beautiful her home was, while the governor convinced Emma to try his homemade batch of whiskey. 

Once dinner was on the table and they were all seated, a prayer was said and they dug in. 

"So let's skip the awkwardness and really get to know each other," the governor said, sipping his whiskey, "Emma, I heard you and Regina met at an underground masquerade ball?"

"Yes sir, she caught my eye about Midway through the night and I could not think to look away," Emma replied as she wiped her mouth, "I knew the moment we locked eyes I couldn't leave that party without her." 

"That is definitely an admirable trait," the governor said with a chuckle, "don't give up till you get it, did she surprise you Regina?" 

"Now, that she talks about it, it sounds kind of stalkerish," Regina mused before laughing, "when it was happening I was falling hard and fast for those green eyes and that smile." 

"You two have a beautiful, adventurous, and ever blossoming love story," the governor's wife and put between bites of her rice pilaf. 

As they ate dinner both couples shared personal stories of their relationships and the adventures they had been on. 

When dessert and after dinner drinks were served, business talk began. 

"So I have an idea for a new program as I mentioned to Regina but what I didn't mention is the roles you and your team will play," the governor said, "I need a team on the streets, partially is order and partially is power." 

"You want us to build that team?" Regina question for clarification. 

"I want your team, the 18th Street gang to be that team and I want you two to lead them," the governor replied with a smirk.

Emma sat up straighter at this, highly intrigued to hear more. Regina smiled at Emma before encouraging her to voice her opinion with a nod. 

"What would you want to happen?" Emma said with curiosity, "we can do it, there isn't a question there. I'm just wondering what it is we would do and how." 

"To answer your first question Miss Swan, the job of your team would be similar to that of the police. Secure the streets of California to ensure the safety of our citizens. The difference is that what the cops cannot handle you can. All the drugs go through you and all the gangs answer to you, Therefore your team becomes the law. You two are the power, you are the bosses and no decision is made without you. We coordinate certain missions together because there are hot spots we need to extinguish but other than that it's all you," the governor said using his hands for emphasis, Emma's jaw dropping at the details. 

"So basically, you want us to monopolize and run the streets of LA by order of the Governor of California?" Regina asked. 

"No, I want you to run the streets of every city in California by order of the Governor of California," the governor responded, eating the last of his dessert. 

"Holy shit," Emma breathed out, "I... we... is there enough money to fund this?" 

"Right, financials. So there will be a shipment of guns, ammunition, and accessories sent to your house and more will be delivered to your warehouse along with all the drugs the police have locked up," the governor spoke excitedly, "also you will have a monthly budget for tech things you may need. What you make, you continue to keep. I may ask you to speak in a few schools but that is about it." 

"How much is the budget?" Emma asked, deep in thought. 

"250," the governor replied. 

"Thousand?!?!" Emma replied as her eyes turned an even lighter green with excitement. 

"Yes Emma," the governor chuckled, "I had hoped it would be enough." 

Emma looked at Regina who was sitting back with a smile with pride. 

"What do you think Gina?" Emma asked as Regina looked up at her, "I don't think an offer like this could ever come again." 

"I think the 18th Street gang is going to ruffle some feathers, but this is what they were trained for," Regina replied with a smile, "you are Reina Cisne though so you must make the decision based on what you know your people are capable of, if it is worth the risk involved, and what comes out of it that makes it worth it." 

Emma thought for a moment before speaking again. 

"You know how to be my balance and for that I am forever grateful," Emma said, nodding to Regina, "Mister Governor, it would be the honor of the 18th Street gang to protect the state of California." 

"Well then, a celebratory toast is in order," the governor replied with a clap as he stood, "to Partnerships in California." 

After a contract was drawn up and Immunity was added as the stipulation for all 18th Street members, the governor, Emma, and Regina signed, with the governor's wife signing as a witness. 

"Emma, come with me," the governor said, getting up, "I want to show you something before you go." 

Emma followed the governor down the hall to his study where he pulled out a cigar box from the drawer of his desk. 

"These are hand rolled cigars from a shop here in LA, the weed inside is worth at least $95 of cigar," the governor said, handing a cigar to Emma, "you and Regina pick a day where you may have a stressful meeting together and smoke it. I will wait to see how you liked it until we meet again." 

"Thanks," Emma chuckled, "I'll make sure to use it when necessary and no sooner." 

Emma and Regina were walked back to their car where farewells and phone numbers were exchanged before they headed home. 

"Well, I guess a break from work is the only option now," Regina giggled in the passenger seat, "I still can't believe this is Emma." 

"I know, my mind is blown," Emma said, stopping at a red light, "oh the governor gave us a gift but we can't use it yet, although I promise we will within the week."


	25. A New Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to write guys I was having serious writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy this one, 25 and 26 will be coming as a double post hopefully in the next two weeks because I am participating in SQSN20, and when you guys read that one... I hope you really enjoy it. Any questions, comments, or notes you know you can leave here or hit me up on facebook or twitter.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were dedicated to narrowing down a list of 450 games to 10, including the 18th Street gang, to start their reign. The gangs chosen were the most violent and well-known gangs in California and would be the ones they had to get in check first. Emma and Regina told Snow, Oscar, Ruby, and David about everything Friday over a video call where they agreed to meet on Saturday and develop a plan. That agreement is what led to the six of them laying around Emma's living room. 

“Okay, so we have our list and now we have to send summons for all of the gang leaders,” Emma said, sitting next to Regina, “when do we want to do this?” 

“The sooner the better,” Ruby replied, “if we want to start soon we gotta get this out of the way.”

“We're sitting at around 18,000 members, '' Snow said, looking through files on her computer, “I know a recruiter who could get our numbers to an even 25 or 30 within a week.” 

“Make the call,” Regina said almost immediately, “we will need as many men as we can get.” Invitations for the mandatory sit down were sent through an Underground Communications Portal and a text was sent to all their men about a briefing for a new endeavor. 

The doorbell rang around 8 p.m. on Saturday and a confused Regina went to answer it as Emma was walking down the stairs. When she opened the door, she was handed a red envelope with both her and Emma's names on the front. 

“What's that?” Emma said, bouncing on her toes to see a Regina shoulder. 

“I'm not sure, let's find out,” Regina said she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a gold invitation. “It looks like Robert is hosting another party right after Thanksgiving and we have been invited.” 

“Well it would be rude if we didn't go,” Emma said, walking towards the stairs, “he did host the party that forever changed our lives and quite possibly the course of history.” 

“You sap,” Regina said, smiling as she followed him upstairs, “I will send our RSVP though.” 

They talked for a while before falling asleep, knowing the next day began three days full of meetings. 

At 9 the next morning, the pair set up all of their stuff in the living room and turned on the laptop to start their briefings with 18th Street. Seeing as the gang contained 18000 members plus some, and it was in the process of expanding, they had Zoom meetings set up by the territories their current members would now have control over. 

There were 17 Captains currently, 18 including Emma, and there were 36 lieutenants, first and second. With new territory added, new captains had to be chosen which would happen during the zoom calls as well. In total, Emma was going to have 57 Captains, 58 plus herself, and 116 lieutenants and each captain for the time being would have 307 soldiers. 

Right before their meeting with the first crew, Regina got a text from snow. 

Snow: Two things. First, Ashley is here and looking over numbers and she would like to meet up around lunch time to discuss options. Second, Ruby found our mole and I'm sure she's already told Emma, I know you guys are doing meetings though so I just thought a text was appropriate. 

Regina: Lunch sounds fine but it will probably be here seeing as we have to get through 58 of these as quick as possible. 

By noon Emma and Regina had successfully completed 7 Zoom meetings and were exhausted mentally. 

“How do people do this all day every day?” Emma said, sinking into the couch after ending their seventh meeting. 

“I don't know, but we have today and tomorrow morning to get these done before the sit down tomorrow night,” Regina replied as she lay her head on Emma’s shoulder, “we can do it, we don't really have a choice if we want to do this right.” 

Snow and Ashley showed up shortly after and Ashley was not only impressed with the organization Emma had built but was confident she could triple their numbers in a month's time. 

“Seriously?” Emma said dumbfounded, bouncing her leg slightly to control her budding excitement. 

“Yeah and that's just a ballpark minimum based on what I know so far,” Ashley said confidently, “leadership, profit, and growth within the ranks are all important to potential members and you guys have all three. The cherry on top is you allowing your members to leave at will, seeing as you have each individual sign an NDA upon membership it is a monumental choice and shows your strength as a leader.”

Emma smiled shyly, never being one to accept compliments well since she was conditioned as a kid to rarely ever get praise and to believe they were lies for people to get what they want. 

After entrusting Ashley with increasing their numbers, Emma and Regina half back on Zoom to get more meetings done. When they decided to call it a night it was 11 p.m. and they had gotten half of the zoom meetings done. They agree to save time and finish the next day, they would need to summarize things that could be addressed and gone into detail at a later time. 

“I am really glad I have you Regina. We probably wouldn't have even gotten this opportunity without you and if I did it by myself I wouldn't know what to do. Thank you my love,” Emma spoke softly, laying next to Regina and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Thank you for letting me be here with you through it all,” Regina said if she snuggled closer to Emma, “you make every risk worth it because we take them together.” 

Neither realized that staring up at their window in the shadows of the gate, was a problem that would test the strength of their relationship. 

The next morning they were up at 8 and getting ready for the busy day ahead. By 8:30 they were back on the couch and starting Zoom call number 30. With the edits they made the night before, Emma and Regina were able to finish 3 calls in an hour instead of two so by the time they decided to have lunch around 12:30 they have finished 13 calls and had 16 remaining so, they estimated they would finish around 6:20 leaving them 20 minutes to get dressed before they had to leave for the sit down. 

Emma did two solo calls at 5:30 so Regina could get ready then they switched out so Emma could get ready. As Regina finished the last call, Emma came down the stairs with her phone, wallet, keys, and the gift from the governor. 

“You ready?” Emma asked Regina from the entrance of the living room. 

“Yes, I think I got everything,” Regina replied while mentally going over a check list. 

They got in the car and headed downtown for what was sure to be an interesting night. After 10 minutes of driving, Emma lit the cigar that the governor had gifted them and inhaled deeply. 

“So the governor gave me this the night we had dinner and told me I should use it when we had an impending situation that would probably be stressful,” Emma said, passing the cigar to Regina. 

“So he gave you a cigar? I'm sure tobacco won't help us relax,” Regina said before taking a couple of puffs, “there's not tobacco in here is there?” 

They arrived at the Patina restaurant which due to their meeting was closed to the general public. 

The level of high that Emma was on was comfortable, she was still aware and in control but a lot less anxious for their meeting. Regina, who had more of a tolerance for alcohol than weed, was in a space of complete peace. She didn't realize she had been staring at the sign of the restaurant until Emma placed a hand on her back. 

“Are you okay babe?” Emma said with a slight tone of concern, “I didn't think half the cigar would be too much for us.” 

“Oh sweetheart, don't worry I am fine, I actually appreciate your very successful attempt to calm my anxiety,” Regina said, placing a chess kiss to Emma's lips.

At 6:45 they entered the restaurant and were met at the door by Snow, Ruby, Oscar, and David. 

“Good Evening Fearless Leaders,” Oscar said with a mock bow, “how are my two favorite ladies?” 

“We cannot complain,” Regina replied as they all walked further into the restaurant. 

There were 10 gangs to be represented at the sit down, with a total of 33 people in attendance. 

MS-13 led by August, the Pirus(bloods) led by Rod, the Yakuza led by Ito, the Mexican Mafia represented on the outside by Pedro, the Latin Kings ran by Hector, and the Sinaloa Cartel represented by Joaquin along with their first and second lieutenants were already there and they all stood in respect to Emma and Regina when they entered. 

Florencia 13 led by Rodrigo and the Triad led by Li Wei showed up about five minutes after them and finally Tony who led the Grape Street Watts Crips graced the group with his presence. 

“Quick question before this starts Em?” Ruby said in a whisper as she leaned towards Emma, “how high are you?” 

“Did my eyes give it away?” Emma said with a smirk laughing when Ruby nodded, “I'm high enough to not lose my shift tonight.” 

“Well that is good, just remember what happened to the poor girl you brought home the last time you smoked,” Ruby said with a mischievous grin. 

“She lived! Besides I'm sure that after this, once we finish smoking and get home Regina will be just as aroused and insatiable as I will,” Emma said looking at Regina and actually taking the time to admire her wardrobe choice, “oh, yeah I don't know how I didn't notice she wore that dress but yes going to be a long night for her.” 

Regina wasn't paying attention to Emma’s conversation but when the chatter stopped, she lifted her head to make eye contact with Emma. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and the sudden rush of arousal hit her core when she saw how dilated Emma’s pupils were, black nearly shadowing all the green. Emma said nothing, just leaned forward, gave her a kiss, and then as she sat back she let her gaze run from Regina's head to her feet while licking her lips. They locked eyes once more before Emma winked Regina instead to address everyone. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Emma Swan also known as Reina Cisne, leader of the 18th Street gang,” Emma said confidently, “to my right is my fiance and co-leader Regina Mills also known as Sonrisa Asesina, to her right are Snow White and Ruby Lucas, and to my left are David Nolan and Oscar Valdez, the four of them are our personal first and second lieutenants and Administration\Tech Team respectively. The governor has given us the task of cleaning up and this meeting is a courtesy out of respect. Effective immediately, there will be eighteen street gang members in every County and soon every city in the state of California.” 

“We are just supposed to bow down and say okay?” Rodrigo questioned, in his mind he despised Emma for two reasons, first because she was his enemy and second because he knew his life was inevitably at her disposal. 

“I don't expect you to bow but if you don't want unnecessary bloodshed and a big hit to your profits, then I highly suggest you take the opportunity given,” Emma replied, smirking at Rodrigo, “in this room of the leaders of the 10 most violent criminal gangs in the state and although we may not all get along we coexist respectfully. We are trying to ensure order, safety, and our seats at the table so if you don't want yours speak now.” 

Everyone was quiet until August broke the silence, standing tall behind his sister and her epic power move. 

“I'm in Emma,” August said proudly, “just let me know what you need from us.” 

Everyone else minus Rodrigo and Hector, were quick to follow suit after MS-13 and although the ever hesitant assholes, Florencia 13 and the Latin Kings finally gave in. 

“Don't worry, I'll put eyes on the inside to make sure this bitch doesn't try anything,” Rodrigo snarked as he and Hector left the restaurant, “just because she is in good with the governor doesn't make her any more than she was.” 

When Emma and Regina walked out that saw Hector and Rodrigo talking before agreeing to keep them under close watch. 

“Do you want to finish the cigar on the way home?” Emma asked Regina over the top of the car before unlocking it. 

“Is the Sahara hot?” Regina said as she buckled her seatbelt, “I've been dying to get out of there since we sat down. You made me extremely hot.” 

“Believe me babe, the feeling is mutual,” Emma chuckled as she lit the cigar again, “no funny business while I drive though because we won't make it home.” 

Regina laughed as Emma started the car and they headed home. 

Emma looked over at Regina with a predatory look when they finally arrived, arousal and the need to ravish her repeatedly coursed through her veins. 

“How do you feel about kids?” Regina said suddenly, “I mean I know how you feel about kids but I mean before we get married?” 

“I think it would be an adjustment but we could manage,” Emma replied, wrapping her hands around Regina's, “why do you ask?” 

I have a contact at the orphanage that I met through a work party and she sent me an email about a little boy yesterday,” Regina said uncertainly, looking up at Emma. 

“Okay my love, we can talk to her tomorrow, but right now I need you upstairs in our bed naked,” Emma said before jumping out the car and sprinting to the door.


	26. Snakes in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long guys, a lot has been going on but I won't wait this long again.

They went to an office the next day that Snow and Ruby had rented out as a home base from which they could work. Throughout the day, a few young men and women came in, referred by friends, to join 18th Street. Around 1 that afternoon, a young man into the front door with a mix of determination and trouble in his eyes. 

“Is Emma Swan here?” The young man spoke confidently. 

Emma, who was sitting on a nearby desk turned with a smile. 

“I'm Emma, and who might you be?” she said, walking over to him. 

“My name is Neal, my friend told me if I wanted to be convinced 18th Street was my best option that I needed to find you,” he said, smiling as he took in Emma’s figure, “I'm highly inclined to stay and now if you were someone I see often.” 

“I can't guarantee you that,” Emma chuckled, “I do have to run everything.” 

“Wait, you lead 18th Street?” Neal said, feigning shock, “I'm sold!” 

“If it were always that easy, we would have no problems increasing our members,” Emma laughed. 

It was then that Regina and Ruby came out of the office in the back. When Regina saw Neal move closer to Emma, her blood began to boil but she quickly calmed when Emma looked at her with a smile that radiated pure love and she knew it was only for her. 

“Neal, please meet Regina, my partner in leading 18th Street and also the love of my life,” Emma said, only smiling bigger as Regina walked over to her, mirroring her smile. 

“Hello Neal,” Regina said, smiling to hide her disapproval. 

“Ahhh, the competition,” Neal said with a smirk, “Hello Regina.” 

“Competition for what may I ask?” Regina said, sitting at the desk across from Emma. “Emma, of course,” Neal said, trying to get under Regina's skin. 

“Emma, is not a prize to be won and she chose me so I do not think I am replaceable, am I Emma?” Regina spoke coldly with her eyes on Neal. 

“That is one million percent false. You can never be replaced and you know that,” Emma said, moving to Regina’s side on instinct, “you seem like you would do well in 18th Street Neal, but I am definitely not available.” 

Neal filled out the necessary paperwork and handed it to Ashley on his way to the door without a word. Right before he left, he walked back to Regina and whispered in her ear. 

“I'm sorry for flirting with your fiance but she'll be mine in the end anyways,” he said. 

Regina went rigid, her posture drawing Emma's attention. 

“What's wrong? Did he say something else?” Emma said with concern. 

“He's not giving up on you, that's for damn sure,” Regina snarled, “Emma, I will cut him, gut him, and melt his bones in acid before he could ever fantasize about you.” 

“Calm down beautiful,” Emma said, kissing her fiance’s cheek while something in the back of her mind yelled at her to look into Neal, “let me make a call.” 

10 minutes later, Emma storms from the back office enraged. 

“Close up for the day, we have business we need to go handle,” Emma said to no one In general, “grab your guns too.” 

They drove 20 minutes to Pasadena, the silence making the ride tense and slightly uncomfortable. They arrived in a quiet neighborhood and parked, Emma placing her hand on Regina's thigh. 

“Inside the house across the street is a Florencia 13 Stash House and it also happens to be where Neal is. If my sources are correct, Rodrigo sent Neal to try and infiltrate our ranks and take back intel,” Emma spoke with authority, “apparently when he left he started to run his mouth and exaggerate events, so it didn't take long to find him. Backup should be here in 10, 50 guys are going to storm that house, no casualties as Neal is your kill, if you want. However, you could take the path I am taking with Rodrigo and his other flunkies.” 

“What's more satisfying than death?” Regina asked before she remembered how Emma's mind worked, “Torture.” 

The smile on Emma’s face was the only answer Regina needed and she had to agree that making Neal suffer and never letting him die did sound rewarding. 10 minutes later the guys came with loaded guns and waited for instruction outside. Emma got out of the car to give them orders with Regina by her side as the sun began to be shadowed by clouds, slightly darkening the street and casting shadows around them. 

“This is a smash-and-grab guys,” Emma said, looking over her men, “everybody out alive and in custody and every drug counted and added to what you already have to sell and distribute. I expect blood, from them, as they will put up a fight but I know you can handle it. Is everything clear?” 

When everyone gave affirmation of the instructions, Emma and Regina got back in the car while the guys moved to enter the house. The Florencia 13 members never got a chance to fire their weapons once the guys were inside but they definitely fought as if they had a chance. Emma and Regina could hear glass smashing and see the house visibly shake with the commotion happening inside. 

Another 10 minutes later and Emma's men began to emerge from the house with packaged product and restrained Florencia 13 members, including Neal and Rodrigo. Emma turned to Regina before considering exiting the car. 

“I love you very much Regina,” Emma said softly, “I'm sorry if I put you into an uncomfortable situation earlier, I didn't realize he was serious.” 

“There's no need to apologize my love,” Regina replied, leaning forward to kiss Emma, “it wasn't you, it was him but he will pay.” 

The tone of Regina's voice had Emma chuckling as she unlocked her door to step out, Regina waiting as Emma opened her door for her as well and they walked hand-in-hand across the street. The sun came back into view as they walked, shining rays of light on to both Emma and Regina, bathing them in a goddess-like glow. They stopped on the sidewalk while everyone moved around them, even Ruby was helping the guys count and load product into their SUVs. Regina got a text from the governor requesting a progress report phone call the next day, which she showed Emma before they began to walk into the yard to address the trailers before them. 

“Can somebody tell me why the fuck I'm in handcuffs? And where are you taking my shit?” Rodrigo screamed, laying in the front yard with a swollen eye and busted lip. 

“Calm down you imbecile, Emma said, stepping closer to Rodrigo, you do this to yourself, did you think you could send an idiot to try and spy on me? Your boy talks too much and now you all have to pay, especially you right or you go because when you have a traitor for leader, it spoils everything from the head down." 

As Rodrigo spat curse after curse at Emma, Regina walked over and knelt next to Neal who was laying on his stomach. 

"Do you feel as confident as you did earlier dear?" Regina said with a smirk, "because it seems as though you should be concerned." 

"Tell them to uncuff me and we will see who should be concerned," Neal said, attempting to sound more in control than he was. 

"Oh sweetheart, once they do uncuff you all that you will be able to do is beg me to end your life," Regina said, patting Neal said before getting up to rejoin Emma. 

Emma was giving the guys transport information for the drugs and the guys, drugs went to the warehouse to be counted and distributed and the guys were being taken to a secluded cabin close to Inglewood. 

Emma and Regina went home to change and eat before heading to the cabin, leaving the boys to have some fun before they did. 

"Go ahead and shower and I'll start dinner for us," Regina said as they walked into the house. 

"Better idea, let's make dinner together and then shower together," Emma said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Regina from the back. 

"I like that idea a lot actually," Regina replied, turning around in Emma's arms, "how about we start with that shower though." 

Making their way up the stairs clumsily between kisses and removing each other's clothes, they found the bedroom door when Emma's back landed against it. 

"Regina," Emma moaned as Regina sucked on her pulsepoint, holding her hands up against the door locked in her own. 

"I love you so much Emma," Regina moaned, "you mean everything to me." 

They finally made their way into their bedroom and quickly found their way to the shower. 

Luckily, they were alone and nobody could hear the moans, screams, and breathless cries of the other's name that filled the silence of the house. 

"I swear one day you will kill me from an orgasm overload," Emma chuckled as she exited the bathroom and flopped on the bed. 

"You won't and if you did you know you would die extremely happy," Regina said, smiling as she walked into their closet, "joggers or sweats dear?" 

"Joggers, I don't need anything baggy on," Emma said, "the cabin is a bit cold so I may need to pull over though." 

Regina emerged with their clothes and they quickly got dressed before going to make a quick dinner. 15 minutes later they were on a freeway headed to the outskirts of Inglewood, their excitement building by the mile. Once they arrived and got their gear out of the car, they met one of their captains outside. 

"You didn't have too much fun, did you?" Emma asked, smiling at Jacob who was her number one Captain. 

"We only roughed up Neal and Rodrigo a little bit, we know are were personal. The guys are still in there with the other five and I would not wish that pain on anyone," Jacob replied, handing Emma the red key to the room Rodrigo was in and Regina the blue key to the room Neal was in. 

"You can go join them, we can handle Dumb and Dumber," Regina said as they walked up the steps to the front porch. 

The cabin, being soundproofed due to the violence that always occurred inside, looked cozy until Emma open the door. You could hear the gagged screams of the members of Rodrigo's gang and from the sounds, they concurred with Jacob's statement. 

"It may sound creepy," Emma said nervously, wringing her hands in front of her, "but I would really like to watch your first torture session." 

"You are adorable, I hope you know you didn't have to ask," Regina giggled, smiling at the blush that crept up in his neck. 

They walked down the hall to the knob that matched the color coded key Regina held. They entered the room to see Neal cuffed to a chair, not appearing too banged up. 

"Hello dear, did you miss me?" Regina said with an evil glint in her eyes to match the smirk she wore. 

"Actually, I kind of did. I thought you may have forgotten me," Neal said cockily. 

Emms could feel the slap Regina delivered next, watching Neal's head lull to the side with the force of it. 

"I've been waiting the entire afternoon to do that," Regina said with a smile, looking over to Emma who wore a look between admiration and lust, "I find it fitting Emma is here too, that way she can warn anyone else who tries to blatantly flirt with her of the consequences." 

Emma chuckled from her place across the room as Regina I walked around Neal, contemplating how she wanted to begin his torture. 

She walked over to the small closet in the corner of the room and smiled deviously when she found what she wanted. 

"I didn't know whether I wanted to break you or bleed you first," Regina says, pulling a chair to sit in front of Neal, "I chose breaking, in case you were wondering. We have so much time, when it is just us, for me to find different ways to make you bleed. Emma, how many captains are under your command?" 

"57," Emma said curiously. 

"57 minutes before your first break dear, I do hope you are ready," Regina said before leaning towards Neal's left hand, "when I ask a question I expect an answer, preferably the truth or this could go very bad very fast." 

"Okay," Neal said, looking amused and calm until he saw the tool in Regina's hand and his mask slipped. Emma could see the fear in Neal's eyes and reveled in it plus the fact that Regina was so defensive when it came to her. 

"Let's start easy," Regina said as she separated Neal's pinky from his other fingers, "are you a member of Florencia 13?" 

"Nope, don't know them. I was just there to pick up product," Neal said, trying to gauge Regina's fact-checking abilities. 

"Is that your final answer?" Regina said to which Neal nodded in response, "I believe you, or at least I would if we didn't have a role of every gang member we are involved with and your name is ironically on it... as a member of Florencia 13," Regina said before not only snapping his pinky but his ring finger as well, "I asked for the truth Neal and you seem unable to give me that already, so let's try a different tactic."


	27. The Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took longer than expected but I hope you all enjoy it and don't hate me once you've read it. May the odds be ever in your favor.

Regina left the room leaving Emma with Neal for a few minutes. 

“It's only been 10 minutes and you have already made this worse for yourself,” Emma said, smirking from the corner she sat in. 

“I underestimated her, I'll admit it,” Neal spoke slowly, “if I get the chance though I'll pay her back for this.” 

Regina re-entered the room with Jacob and David, who had just arrived. 

“Uncuff him from the chair and attach him to the hooks,” Regina instructed as she walked over to Emma, “are you enjoying yourself, dear?” 

“I'm excited for whatever comes next, he is trying to be a big man,” Emma replied with a smile and squeeze of a hand, “I give him 30 minutes, give or take.” 

“I disagree, my love,” Regina said with a quick kiss, “he won't last 15.” 

After the guys had hung Neal by his wrists, bound in rope and tied to the hooks above, they made sure they were no longer needed and silently exited the room. 

“Now, Neal are you ready for my new game?” Regina asked as she circled him. 

“Is that a trick question?” Neal asked with downcast eyes, “I don't think my answer will matter in any way.” 

“That is very true, but you are under one rule, answer questions when asked and truthfully because we see what lies bring about,” Regina responded nonchalantly, walking back to the closet in the corner to retrieve new toys. 

Emma saw the bullwhip first and a chill went down her spine. Regina exuded power from behind Neal, a smirk on her face growing into a full-blown grin. 

“You still have 47 minutes, I'm not going to explain anything this time,” Regina said as she placed her second item, which was a ball gag into Neal’s mouth, “one nod for yes, two for no. Remember there will be consequences for lying or not answering.” 

Emma moved backward in her chair to get a better view of Regina and her calculated movements behind Neal. 

“Are you in a leadership position in Florencia 13?” Regina asked as she widened her stance with the bullwhip in her right hand. Neal nodded his head twice, at which Regina slowly nodded her head in agreement. 

Emma and Regina both knew nobody would put someone as gullible as Neal in a position of power. 

“Were you sent to spy on 18th Street for Florencia 13?” Regina said, expecting Neal to be honest. However, when Neal nodded twice she said nothing. 

The silence grew thick as Regina rotated her body to swing the whip. You could hear the whistle it made through the air as Regina brought it around to strike Neal’s back. 

His muffled scream accompanied by the slow trickle of blood only made Regina proud. 

“That was just the first of five,” Regina said, walking around Neal to see tears streaming down his face, “you shouldn't be crying yet, give me a minute.” 

Every 15 seconds, with precision, Regina tore open Neal’s back with the bullwhip.

“I'm starting to think you enjoy this pain dear,” Regina said as she walked around you, “there are parts to my next question and I will only explain once so listen carefully. Five parts. Five different levels of punishment. If you lie to me, your punishment will increase in severity. No matter what you will be whipped to the point of passing out. For the next half hour, you are at my mercy and I have none. I'll give you the total number of strikes after all parts of the question have been answered,” Regina finished, sitting in her chair that has been moved behind Neal. 

Once again silence filled the room and all that could be heard where Neal's labored breaths. 

“Sweetheart, are you good?” Regina asked Emma, making eye contact with a smile. 

“All green my love,” Emma replied with a wink. 

“Perfect, let's begin then,” Regina said “1, do you know what Rodrigo wanted information for?” Neal nodded once. 

“2, do you know why Rodrigo dislikes Emma and 18th Street so much?” Neal nodded once again. 

“3, did the drugs in that house belong to Florencia 13?” Neal hesitated but again shook his head once. 

“4, did you know there is an 18th Street Stash House three blocks from where you were?” Neal sighed but then nodded twice. 

“5, did you know that there were plans being made to take over 18th Street?” Neal nodded once, hanging his head and preparing for what Regina was going to do next. 

“I'm actually quite surprised that you were as forthcoming as you were. However, knowing what I know and what your friends in the other room already confessed, you weren't one hundred percent honest,” Regina said, standing and walking to stand directly behind Neal, “I still don't understand why you choose to lie when it only increases the chances of you pissing me off. So, 5 lashes for the first question because you told the truth, 5 for the second question, and 5 for the last question. Now, since you lied for questions 3 and 4 the punishments will be more severe. For question 3 you will receive 10 lashes and for question 4 you will receive 15, which brings us to a total of forty lashes.” 

Emma stood and approached Regina as she got another drink of water. 

“I'm going to go start on Rodrigo babe,” she said, placing a hand on the small of Regina's back. 

“Go ahead darling,” Regina replied as she turned towards Emma, “I will more than likely be there once I finish here.” 

“Take your time, he deserves every minute,” Emma said as she turned to walk out of the room. 

As Emma entered the hallway, she heard Regina begin Neal's punishment and adrenaline rushed through her system as she walked to the room holding her own traitor. 

When she walked into the room, Rodrigo was chained by his wrists and ankles to the back wall.

“You know what makes you an even worse leader than I thought?” Emma said as she walked to a chest against the wall across from Rodrigo, “your men are weak and gave away everything they knew because of a little pain.” 

“I can hear them screaming... that is not a little pain,” Rodrigo scoffed, standing up straighter to show Emma he still had some semblance of power. 

“It's not as bad as what is about to happen to you,” Emma chuckled, “I am a very understanding person and I hate resorting to violence as punishment. However, you committed crimes that deserve violence and although I would like to just put a bullet in your head, I don't think anyone under you is capable enough to replace you.” 

Emma removed her shirt leaving her in a white tank top before she slid on a pair of brass knuckles. 

“If you don't kill me, I'll kill you,” Rodrigo spat, assuming in his mind that Emma would throw soft and inaccurate punches. 

Emma walked over to Rodrigo and smiled as she observed his anxiety about not knowing her next move. 

“Let me release some of this frustration due to your ignorance and incompetence about everything. After, we can have a conversation and see where your head's at,” Emma said, tapping Rodrigo on both sides of his rib cage and sighing, “this is going to hurt.” 

Rodrigo took a deep breath just as Emma right hook the left side of his ribs. 

“Dammit, at least wait until I can breathe,” Rodrigo sputtered as he coughed to catch his breath. 

Emma didn't respond with words instead, she smirked and hit him on the other side in the same fashion. She continued the assault on his rib cage until she was confident at least four were broken and the others close to it. 

“You want to tell me why you sent Neal over to spy on me now?” Emma said, walking across the room to get a drink of water. 

“Because I don't trust you or your whore girlfriend,” Rodrigo responded, trying to ease the pain in his ribs, “you don't know shit, you can't change shit, and you make yourself look stupid trying.” 

“Says the bitch in chains,” Emma chuckled, watching how unsteady the man before her was on his feet, “I don't give a damn if you trust me because business will run with or without you. I grew up in the system, so basically on the streets, and I earned my spot at the top by being the best.” 

Emma walked up to Rodrigo, nose-to-nose, green meeting brown in a dominant showdown. 

“If you ever so much as utter my fiance's name or insult her ever again, I'll have someone put a bullet through your head. Now…” Emma said, turning and going to the wardrobe in the corner, “how about a tattoo?” 

“A tattoo? As punishment?” Rodrigo scoffed, “you really obviously have no idea what you were doing.” 

Emma was quiet as she prepared her tools for the tattoo, the sound of Regina once again resuming her activities making her smile. Emma walked back over to Rodrigo and turned on a hot plate next to her and sat what looked like sticks on it to heat them up. 

“Do you have a favorite color?” Emma asked, picking up the first metal rod. 

“Green, for money and weed,” Rodrigo replied with a smile because in his mind a tattoo was far from painful let alone punishment. 

When the metal came in contact with Rodrigo's skin he screamed and you could smell burning skin as Emma prepared the next rod. 

“My favorite color is red. Oh, I forgot to tell you that the tattoo was a brand... oops, Emma said with a chuckle as she moved back to Rodrigo, “don't worry, I'm fast but efficient.” 

Each rod was heated and seared into Rodrigo's right arm, where it hadn't been covered with a tattoo, yet. XVIII^1, or nominal form 18^1, stood out on his light brown skin, blisters and irritated skin creating the number like a spreading infection. 

“Let me clean it and then I'll explain it,” Emma said she got up to retrieve the first aid kit, you're going to be pissed either way. As Emma cleaned the new brand, Rodrigo tried not to cry out in pain knowing the satisfaction it would give his enemy. 

“As I told you before, I'm keeping you alive to keep your organization alive and partially because I just don't want to have to kill innocent people defending a traitor who to them is a leader and essentially a hero, Emma explains, sitting against the opposite wall, “your brand will be a reminder for the rest of your life about who you should truly fear. I will have 24/7 audio and visual surveillance of you, I will be able to find you in seconds, and if it comes to me ending your life I will execute you in front of your entire gang. Are we clear?” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Rodrigo mumbled as he thought, “so it is a brand of you?”

“No,” Emma laughed, “it is 18^1, every 18th Street member has an 18 brand, and since I'm the head and I own your soul you belong to the number one of 18th Street.” 

“You fucking bitch,” he screamed, pulling at the chains as he lunged at Emma, “I'm going to enjoy killing you.” 

“Were you not listening when I said I will be stalking you 24/7? I would kill you before you got a chance to get out of bed,” Emma said, actually kind of shocked that he thought he was some invisible superhuman or something. 

“We'll see about that,” Rodrigo said with a wince, “this shit is going to be embarrassing to show the boys.“

“They deserve to know the truth about their leader,” Emma said, walking back over to the wardrobe, “I hope you're ready for more fun.” 

Emma took a long cord out that was attached to a machine that made Rodrigo's stomach turn. Emma then opened the front cover and pulled out what looked like a headband. She walked over and secured it on Rodrigo's head before walking back to turn on the machine. 

“Pick a number between 1 and 10,” Emma said, smiling as she adjusted the knobs on the machine. 

“6,” Rodrigo replied, obviously confused. 

Emma nodded before flipping a switch that electrocuted Rodrigo for 6 seconds and even after it was over, his body trembled. 

“Pick another one,” Emma said as she watched Rodrigo's breathing. 

“6,” Rodrigo said, assuming Emma was going to use the same method. 

When he was electrocuted for 10 seconds, Emma tried to contain her laughter at the rage in his eyes. 

“I never said there were rules,” Emma said, shaking your head, “let's test your body's limits, shall we?”


	28. A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding onto this chapter for a few days but we all need something to take our minds off reality so here you go. Chapter 28 is in the works now.

Every member of Florencia 13 in the cabin was branded by Emma that night. Every man was owned by a member of 18th Street and every owner made sure they would remember that detail forever. 

Regina had finished with Neal about 20 minutes after Emma branded Rodrigo and went to see her fiance's work. She smiled to herself remembering the grin on Emma's face when she entered and how weak Rodrigo looked from her tactics. 

Emma and Regina headed home that night, both content with the silence that filled the car. Midway through the comfortable silence, Emma looked over at Regina and sighed. 

"Babe, we need to talk about something," Emma said. 

"What is it my love?" Regina replied with concern. 

"The men we branded tonight, they have a week to show that they can comply with our standards or we put them down. It is a method we have always used to not only make a point, but to also show the power we have," Emma responded seriously. 

Regina was quiet, mulling over and processing Emma's words in her head. 

"So if they decide to continue doing their own thing, how do we play this?" Regina finally said, allowing Emma to release the breath she had been holding. "Kind of like Brentwood, death by firing squad except in front of their entire gang," Emma said, looking at Regina whose brow creased again in concentration. "Do you think it will have to come to that?" Regina questioned, noticing the way Emma's jaw tuned, she intertwined one of their hands. 

"If Rodrigo is anything like me in any way, I know he doesn't bluff. So, yeah I think it will," Emma responded, shaking her head lightly. 

"Well, we will handle it when the time comes until then, we just have to be cautious and trust no new acquaintances," Regina replied, placing her hand on Emma's cheek with a smile. 

"You're right babe," Emma said with a smile, "you always know what to say to help me stress less." 

"I'm your partner, my love, in business and in life so I will always do what is necessary to make sure you are safe, happy, and healthy. Plus, if your world is on a tilt so is mine because you Emma Swan are my world," Regina responded with a smile so deep, Emma thought her heart might explode out of her chest. 

"I love you so much Regina I can't even put it into words. I don't know how I was able to live life before you but I would live and die repeatedly so I never lose you," Emma spoke lowly, a lump forming in her throat and tears stinging her eyes. 

It was then that Emma pulled up to a red light and Regina embraced her with a deep kiss and strong hug.

"How are your hands my love?" Regina asked Emma as they neared the city. 

"Better thanks to you," Emma said, smiling lovingly at Regina, "thank you again for cleaning and wrapping them for me." 

"Of course sweetheart," Regina said, placing a light kiss on Emma's cheek. 

When they got home Regina made them both tea with lemon, honey, and a splash of bourbon. They lay upstairs quietly drinking their tea before agreeing on a necessary shower. 

"Let's take a couple days off," Emma said as Regina massaged shampoo into her scalp. 

"From?" Regina questioned with a smirk. 

"Everything," Emma sighed, "just for a few days, there are some things I want to get done." 

"Okay, I don't think they will blow anything up and it'll be good for us," Regina said that she began to rinse the shampoo from Emma's hair. 

Once Emma washed Regina's hair and they both washed the sweat, blood, and dirt of the day off of them, they dressed in comfy PJs and climbed into bed. 

Emma lay her head on Regina's chest this particular night, her breathing slowing the thoughts in Emma's mine so she could focus. 

"Tomorrow, I want to go on a picnic," Emma said, running her hand across Regina's abdomen, "I want to talk about what we are going to do business wise if we decide that we are ready to add a kid to our lives. If we decide that we can make that commitment then I want to go meet with the lady at the orphanage at her earliest convenience." 

Regina put a finger under Emma's chin, turning her face to her and smiling with all the love in her body. 

"We have people we trust in place who we made a plan with for when we were ready to take this step," she said as tears filled her eyes, "Emma, it would make me so proud to parent a child with you and I know we would be amazing mothers. I just want you to be ready for you." 

"I am, now," Emma said, smiling up at Regina with tears of her own falling down her cheeks, "I think a kid would love it here but we definitely have to baby-proof." 

They laughed and Emma moved closer as Regina kissed her head. They fell asleep and shared dreams of baby formula and dirty diapers. 

Emma woke up first the next morning and stretched before looking up to see Regina still sleeping. She began to kiss Regina's abdomen where her pajama top had ridden up sometime during the night. The kisses traveled up as Emma undid her top slowly, as to not wake her just yet. Emma's fingersslippping beneath Regina's waistband made her stir, her fingers working like magic both in and outside had Regina's eyes shooting open as a prolonged moan left her mouth. 

Emma's tongue added into the equation made Regina's sense of everything go out the window as her hands in Emma's hair became her tether to reality. 

"EMMA," she cried out, gripping Emma's shoulders to the point of cutting off circulation. 

"Good morning gorgeous," Emma grinned, licking her lips, "did you sleep well?" 

"Damn baby," Regina panted, "I was sleeping peacefully until I was pulled to consciousness at the top of an orgasmic mountain and kicked off." 

Emma laughed as she crawled up to kiss Regina's lips softly. 

"It's been a minute since I got a chance to wake you up that way," she said, climbing off Regina and out of bed, "do you want breakfast?" 

"Yes, you do that while I take a shower," Regina replied, "someone got me dirty already." Regina got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, catching the tail end of Emma's phone conversation with the governor as she reached the kitchen entrance. 

"Yes sir, we hired a recruiter and our numbers have doubled," Emma said with a smile, "operations are running as smooth as possible and other than small issues with other gangs everything has been fine. Regina helps keep me grounded when things get overwhelming so I don't lose my temper, she is amazing and My Savior of we are being honest." 

Regina smiled to herself before walking into the kitchen and making her presence known. 

"Give the governor a good morning for me," Regina said as she passed by Emma to reach the coffee machine. 

"Regina says good morning sir," Emma spoke as she sipped her own coffee, admiring Regina from across the kitchen, "yes sir, we are looking forward to Thanksgiving seeing as it will be a big one this year." 

Emma ended the conversation shortly after, serving Regina a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and apple pancakes. Emma watched Regina eat for a few minutes before eating her own food, making sure that stress wasn't affecting either of them. 

"What time is this picnic you have planned, dear?" Regina asked with a smirk. 

"It's at noon smart ass," Emma chuckled, throwing her napkin at Regina who laughed in return. 

"Okay, so what is your plan until then?" Regina replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just wait and see my love," Emma said with a devious smirk. 

After breakfast Regina went to her study, wanting to get some reading done while she had time. Emma cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher before she grabbed her laptop, a bottle of champagne with two flutes, and a bowl of strawberries. 

Emma was honestly excited to adopt with Regina and had no doubt that would be great parents however, she knew that both their levels of protectiveness for each other and their child would outweigh any logical decision if it came down to it. 

Emma stood at the door of the study watching Regina read, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and the look of escaping into the book in her eye. The sun illuminated her face, framing it at the perfect angle and Emma was enamored, falling in love all over again. 

"You are the most beautiful thing God ever created," Emma said with a twinkle in her eye. 

Regina looked over her shoulder with a deep smile that reached her eyes. 

"You flatter me too much," Regina replied, placing her book on her desk and turning to face the chair facing her in which Emma sat. 

"So, I have a snack and a story," Emma said, placing the strawberries on the desk, "here or the couch?" 

"If there is a story, the couch," Regina said, standing and walking to the couch removing her shoes before sitting down. 

"You have champagne too?" Regina said with a smile as Emma sat and opened the bottle, "must be a good story." 

"I think you will enjoy it," Emma said, lifting Regina's feet onto her lap. 

Emma handed Regina a drink and the bowl of strawberries before she sipped her own before setting her glass on the table. 

_ Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen and she ruled a vast land where all of her subjects loved and appreciated her.  _

_ The only problem the Queen had was that she had no one to rule by her side. She wasn't alone, people surrounded her everyday, but she was lonely and so she decided to find the love she yearned for.  _

_ The Queen disguised herself and went into the closest village to see who would treat her the same even if she was impersonating a cook, her clothes making it seem as if she was a cook who made barely enough to live on. _

Emma looked down at Regina who was drawing patterns on her thigh but listening intently. She looked up at Emma shortly after she paused and they both smiled at each other like they were the most precious thing in the world. 

"What?" Regina said, reaching up to tuck a golden lock behind Emma's ear. 

"I just love taking these moments to admire you," Emma replied softly, leaning down and kissing Regina's lips, "let me finish the story before we go." 

"No debate here," Regina said, turning on her side towards Emma's abdomen and resuming her patterns. 

_ So, the Queen went through the village and it was like she was invisible. She was disappointed and had almost lost hope until she stumbled into the landlord's daughter.  _

_ Sea green eyes met waves of chocolate in the Queen's eyes and she knew. She could feel her heart pounding as the young woman helped her to her feet.  _

_ "Thank you, I'm sorry for my clumsiness," the Queen said, "my name is Regina, and yours?"  _

_ "Emma, and no need to apologize I understand our thoughts can consume all of our senses at times."  _

_ Regina blushed and asked where the nearest inn was, as she didn't want to cause suspicion by randomly fleeing in the night.  _

_ "Is about a quarter of a mile down that road, but my best friend works there and I know they are full," Emma replied, biting her lip and putting her hands behind her back, "I have a spare room you can stay in though and it's probably more comfortable and safe."  _

_ "Oh, well thank you, I would like that very much," Regina replied, giving Emma a bright smile, "would you happen to have garments I can borrow, I believe I fell into a puddle."  _

_ "Of course," Emma said, leading Regina down the road towards her cottage.  _

_ Emma had inherited the cottage when her parents died a few years prior.  _

_ "If you go down this hall, the last room on the left is my bedroom and you may use whatever you may need," Emma said, looking to the floor to hide the blush coloring her cheeks as they entered the house.  _

_ "Thank you, I won't be long," Regina replied with a shy but knowing smile.  _

_ Emma began a fire and started tea while Regina changed, she couldn't stop thinking about the other woman's eyes and all the emotions she saw playing out behind them and their familiarity.  _

_ Regina returned as the kettle whistled signaling that the tea was ready.  _

_ "I have cream, sugar, and honey. Do you want anything?" Emma asked, placing a cup in front of Regina and heading to the kitchen.  _

_ "Honey, please," Regina said, watching the beautiful curve Emma's back as she retreated.  _

_ Emma returned, giving Regina the honey while placing a few sugar cubes in her own cup.  _

_ "I hope I am not being too forward and saying that you were very beautiful," Emma said as she placed her cup on the table.  _

_ "You think I'm beautiful?" Regina said, genuinely shocked by Emma's admission, "what if I told you I am not who I told you I was?"  _

_ Emma shifted to face Regina on her couch.  _

_ "I would say that I am honored you feel safe enough to confide in me," Emma replied with a glint of pureness in her eye.  _

_ "You are too kind Emma," Regina breathed out, restraining herself from reaching out and pulling Emma to her, "how do you feel about the queen?"£  _

_ "The queen is just, but kind. She is firm but reasonable. She is not evil, she is human. She has only experienced heartbreak, being used, and being left. She deserves to be loved too," Emma said, blushing is if she just revealed her secret crush, which she had.  _

_ Regina giggled and lifted Emma's chin to look into her eyes.  _

_ "You're worthy of me and so much more Emma," Regina said before kissing Emma and using her magic to remove the glamour over her appearance.  _

_ When Emma opened her eyes, she just smiled at the queen.  _

_ "I knew those eyes looked familiar," Emma said, pressing a palm upon the Queen's cheek. From that day on they were inseparable and unstoppable. _

"Kind of like us huh?" Regina said, tucking a hair behind Emma's ear. 

"Exactly like us Mi Amor," Emma replied, kissing Regina soundly.


	29. War on the Homefront

While on Emma's extravagant picnic, Regina told Emma since she got to choose the activity the next day that she wanted to go to the orphanage. This made Emma's eyes light up and Regina almost began to cry with all of the love she felt for the woman beside her. 

"So, are you thinking a little girl or a little boy?" Emma asked, she didn't necessarily have a preference but if she had to choose, a son would be amazing. 

"I'm not ready for a girl and the work that comes with attitudes and PMS just yet," Regina replied with a chuckle, "a son would be perfect." 

They shared a look and smile before Emma looked down at her watch. 

"I'm going to call and set everything up for tomorrow," Regina said as she watched Emma examine her watch. 

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to clean up here and make a call to Ruby," Emma replied, looking up at Regina with a smile. 

Regina walked over to a nearby bench to call Mother Superior, the head nun at the orphanage, and set up an appointment to get information and meet potential kids to adopt. 

She looked over to their picnic spot and saw Emma finishing up the cleaning process as she finished her call but decided to stay where she was because she knew that she still had to call Ruby. 

Emma had just put the blanket in the bag and was getting ready to take everything to the car when her phone rang. She put everything down and pulled out her phone, checking the caller ID and seeing that ironically it was Ruby. 

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Emma said, answering the phone with a smile. 

"Aw, telepathy. However, I called for a very important reason," Ruby giggled in response, "your boy has been busy. I just got a call from some of our guys and they said that Rodrigo had two meetings this morning. His 6 a.m. meeting was with his captains and lieutenants, and his 9 a.m. meeting was with Hector." 

"So basically what you were telling me is that he is plotting and we need to handle this motherfucker as soon as possible?" Emma replied, her tone not cold but definitely dangerous. 

"I'd give our guys a couple more days to track and get intel but all in all, yes," Ruby spoke cautiously, "I will give you a definite answer and plan within the next 48 hours, until then please do not stress." 

"Easier said than done but for my peace of mind double security measures, if they get close to Regina I'll lose my mind," Emma responded as worry began to invade the peace in her mind. 

Regina saw how rigid Emma became on the phone even though she was facing away from her, so she began to make her way over to figure out what was going on just as Emma hung up. 

Emma's head dropped forward as she sighed and she ran her hands through her hair. 

"Is everything okay babe?" Regina said, walking up and wrapping her arms around Emma from behind her. 

"Yeah, apparently we are going to have to move forward with our plans for Rodrigo and his boys earlier than expected," Emma said, placing her hands over Regina's and leaning back on her shoulder. 

"Hmmmm, well let's enjoy the peace we have left," Regina replied with a smile, lifting Emma off of her shoulder so she could reach down and help get their stuff. 

When they got home, Regina received a return call from Mother Superior. 

"I hope nothing is wrong that quick," Regina said, answering the phone hesitantly. 

"Oh no, quite the contrary Ms. Mills,, Mother Superior replied, "we just received a young boy who is 5 years old. He is coming from abusive foster parents and he is here because there were no group homes with available space. He is healthy although slightly malnourished, but he is one of the smartest and strongest kids I've encountered. I know that you and Emma are coming tomorrow and I thought this particular angel might be your blessing."

"I don't know what to say, Regina said dumbfounded, literally not being able to find the words to express her emotions at that moment. 

"No decision is necessary now, talk to Emma and I will see you both at noon tomorrow," Mother Superior said with a knowing smile, "have a good night Regina." 

"You as well Mother Superior," Regina responded as she walked upstairs to find Emma. 

Emma stood in their bedroom looking out the window with her arms across her chest and her eyes closed, deep in thought. 

"That was Mother Superior calling from the orphanage," Regina spoke softly, walking over to stand next to Emma. 

"Oh, what did she say?" Emma responded, opening one eye to look at her future wife. 

"There is an amazing little five year old boy she wants us to meet tomorrow, he has a history of abuse and neglect but he is smart and in need of some tlc from good parents," Regina said, smiling as she watched Emma's mood shift before her eyes. 

"Really? Don't play with my emotions right now Gina," Emma responded as she turned to look at Regina head on. 

"No joke, my love," Regina chuckled, "we will meet him tomorrow and if we fit together and he likes us then maybe we will bring him home." 

Emma began to sob freely, sinking to her knees and burying her head in her fiance's legs as she wrapped herself around Regina's lower half. 

"Thank you so much, so so much Regina," Emma cried as Regina lowered herself to the floor, wrapping her arms around Emma tightly. 

"For what dear?" Regina said lightly, rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back. 

"For giving me what I always wished for," Emma replied, wiping her tears and looking up at Regina, "my own family." 

Those words caused Regina to begin sobbing and Emma had to calm her back down, opting to use kisses and jokes as her remedy. 

"You know you will have to put bumpers all over the house right?" Emma said if she looked down at Regina, "not for the kid but for me." 

"What? Why?" Regina said, sitting up to be closer to Emma's heart, which was her favorite place. 

"Because Nerf and water gun fights get intense with kids and as a clumsy adult I want to be safe but win," Emma said, grinning at Regina. 

Two seconds later, Regina was crying in amusement and laying on the floor with aching sides. 

They got up and decided to spend the remainder of the day watching movies and eating junk food. 

At 2 in the afternoon they were on the couch cuddling when there was a knock on the door. 

Emma got up to go answer it however she did not find someone, but something. Emma went back to Regina with the package in hand and curiosity etched on her face. 

"We got a surprise," Emma said lightly as she plopped back on the couch by Regina. 

"Oh, who is it from?" Regina responded with glee as she sat up. 

"Robert, that's a shock," Emma said as she opened the package, "well, I'm guessing it is part of our costumes for the party Friday night." 

"Is that real gold?" Regina replied, eyes going wide in amazement, "I'm hoping there is note finally telling us what the theme is." 

"Aha! There is a note," Emma exclaimed in excitement, "Dear guests, if you are reading this then you will have received your personalized accessories for my Holiday Extravaganza on Friday night. This party will host guests that hold power positions in society and give you all a chance to meet, greet, and expand your circle of influence. Emma and Regina, currently you hold more power in the underground world as anyone else so I found it only fitting that your accessories be gold. Being who you are, I'm sure that you can coordinate the best outfits to go along with both your accessories and the theme for the night,  Once Upon A Time . Until Friday, Robert Gold. 

"He shouldn't have given us free reign over a costume," Regina laughed, "I think he has to know that we are going to go completely overboard." 

"We will be the best dressed and THE power couple of the night," Emma laughed, "there are so many possibilities under this theme. 

"I will tell you now, Snow White is a hard pass," Regina stated seriously, pointing a finger at Emma's chest. 

"Never thought of going that far my love," Emma replied, taking Regina's hand and kissing it, "I was thinking more along the line of villains." 

"I like the sound of that," Regina replied, intrigued. 

They talked well into the evening about their outfits for the party and all the little details surrounding it before they realized it was time for dinner. 

They decided to order Chinese neither wanted to cook or do dishes, however they had to order two separate entrees because Emma wanted beef and broccoli while Regina wanted General Tso's Chicken. They did agreed on egg rolls and crab rangoons which Emma, for some reason, was super happy about. Once the food arrived, Regina realized why Emma was so excited. 

They had eaten Chinese together before but not from the particular place Emma chose, this place is perfect. 

After eating about half of the gifted double portions, 6 egg rolls, and 8 crab rangoons, both Emma and Regina were stuffed and ready for bed. 

At 3 a.m., Emma shot up in bed. She wasn't sure what woke her but then she heard a noise outside and her gut twisted. 

She looked over to see Regina still fast asleep and kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed and into the closet to get dressed. 

She grabbed her 45 off the dresser as she left the room and headed quietly down the stairs to the kitchen and towards the back door. 

She quietly walked outside, keeping her body close to the house, staying in its shadow. A million thoughts flew through her mind as she rounded the side of her house but mostly she just wanted to keep her fiance safe. 

Emma took a deep breath as she approached the front corner of the house, praying that whoever was there had left. 

The moment she looked around the corner, Emma saw red. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She exclaimed, coming around the house with her gun pointed at the intruder's head, "what in the world gave you the balls to break into my property Neal? At 3 AM?" 

Neal just stood frozen, staring at Emma as if he were seeing a ghost. 

"They said... I heard... Rodrigo said you were dead," Neal whispered. 

"He said what," Emma laughed, reaching for the phone in her pocket, "Regina is going to kill you." 

A light upstairs came on after a few minutes and seconds later Regina was coming out of the front door in an extra large t-shirt and sweats. 

"Tell me I can kill him Emma," Regina snarled, lifting a knee to successfully bring Neal to his. 

"Not yet baby, but tonight, yes," Emma said cooly, arms wrapped around Regina's midsection, "Rodrigo told him I was dead." 

Regina froze and turned to look at Emma, searching her face for a joke. 

"Have you called anyone else?" Regina said slowly. 

"Yes, don't worry everyone is safe. We are going to wait for David to pick up Neal then go back to bed so we can be ready for a visit to the orphanage, this can and will wait, okay?" Emma said, rubbing her cheek against Regina's as they both exhaled slowly. 

David was there in 15 minutes and they were back in bed in 30. They slept peacefully, prepared for what the day had in store. 

Waking up around 9 later that morning, Regina went to make coffee while Emma still slept. She stood in the kitchen sipping her coffee while thinking about their orphanage visit in a few hours. She was excited about how lucky they were to be expanding their family while nervous at the same time of what that meant in terms of tonight. 

"I could hear you thinking from the bed," Emma said, coming up behind Regina with a kiss, "what has your mind so clouded, my love?" 

"What happens if we are able to get our son today, what happens after the firing squad?" Regina sighed, looking at Emma, "I just want our son to remain safe." 

Emma hugged Regina tightly to her chest. 

"I promise that no matter what, our son will always be safe," Emma whispered into her ear. 

Regina relaxed in Emma's hold and kissed her lightly, breathing in her scent and allowing calmness to overtake her. 

They got dressed and left the house around 11:30 to head to the orphanage. They were both nervous but in the best way and their focus was on the young man they were to meet. 

"Hello, you must be Regina and Emma," Mother Superior greeted as they walked inside, "I am Mother Superior, head nun to the Catholic church across the street and I run the orphanage." "Nice to meet you," they both greeted her along with handshakes. 

"I would like you to meet the young boy we discussed and then we can talk and figure out a plan of action that fits how you feel," Mother Superior explained, leading them down the hall to the stairs up to the boys room. "Just knock and when he is ready you both can go in," Mother Superior said. 

As she walked off, they knocked and barely heard the small "come in" voiced by the young boy. 

His brown curly hair bounced as he ran to his bed and sat on it, his brown eyes lighting up when he looked up at Emma and Regina. 

"Hello," the boy said with a smile. 

"Hi, I'm Regina and this is Emma," Regina replied softly with a smile, "what is your name?" 

"My name is Henry, I am 5!" He exclaimed causing Emma and Regina to giggle. 

"That's wonderful Henry," Emma said as they sat on the bed opposite Henry, "what do you like to do?" 

They talked with Henry for about an hour and knew by the time they left the room that this was their son. 

"There was a reason I wanted you to meet Henry and see if it was a fit," Mother Superior said as they entered her office, "you see, I found out that his birth mother was a drug girl for Florencia 13 and his birth father was and still remains the leader."


	30. Caught

Silence filled the room as Regina and Emma processed what they had just heard. 

"Do his parents know where he is or how he is?" Emma asked, sitting up straighter in her seat. 

"Well, his mother dropped him off at a fire station when he was 9 weeks old and left no contact information so Henry was automatically put into the system," Mother Superior said, pulling a file from her desk, "the reason we know who his parents are is because when he got here we took blood to test for any abnormalities we needed to be aware of for his safety. His DNA sample matched one of our other young boys from a few years ago, he was adopted about a year-and-a-half ago, for the same mother and father. We tried to contact the father a few weeks ago and he told us he had no children by whores." 

"I despise everything about that man," Regina replied with an eye roll. 

"So you know who he is?" Mother Superior questioned. "Unfortunately," Emma responded, chuckling lightly, "if we are able to adopt Henry I guarantee he will not be a problem at all." 

"Well that is good to know along with the fact that this information doesn't deter you from Henry," Mother Superior said with a smile, "you both have already been given the green light from DFCS and the governor called to give his personal stamp of approval as well. You have proven to me that morally and financially you would provide anything Henry could want or need in every aspect and after talking with you, once we set up a home visit for shortly after he is settled in, I do not see why you cannot take your new son when you are ready." 

"Really?" Regina replied, looking at Emma who had tears in her eyes and a blinding smile on her face. 

"Yes," Mother Superior chuckled, "we can go tell Henry together." 

Emma jumped up and was first out of the door, leaving the other two women to giggle at her excitement. 

"Henry, guess what?" Emma said, sitting next to him on the bed as Regina and Mother Superior in entered, "you get to come home with us and be a Swan-Mills buddy." 

"Today?" Henry said innocently. 

"Yes today, my little prince," Regina replied with a smile, "would you like that?" 

"Okay, that sounds nice," Henry responded, jumping off the bed, "can we get more toys I only have these two." 

"You can have all the toys you want Henry," Emma said gleefully, "How about ice cream on the way home too?" 

Henry begin jumping up and down full of happiness and giggles. 

"Yes!" Henry explained, running and jumping into Emma's arms. The adults in the room laughed as they were consumed in Henry's joy. 

As the paperwork was signed, Emma text Ruby and set Operation Prince Expansion into motion. 

In the weeks prior, Regina, Emma, Ruby, snow, David, and Oscar had held private meetings about what would happen if they were to adopt and everything that would need to be done. She put the others in charge of setting up the house while they were out for ice cream with Henry but she told them to stay at the house so that she and Regina could inform them of the new pieces to the puzzle at play and so someone could brief the new nanny on the layout of the house and security measures.

Regina strapped Henry into his car seat as Emma started the car and turned on the heat. She knew that Henry was a fan of rock music so she put on her rock hits playlist as Regina climbed in the car. 

"Did the gang get in the house okay?" Regina asked as she looked back at Henry who was bobbing his head and staring out the window. 

"Yeah and they are currently transporting very precious RC cars, stuffed animals, and action figures into our son's new room," Emma said, smiling brightly. 

"I will feel so much better after we handle those loose ends tonight," Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Me too sweetheart, but we were just giving another reason to handle that tonight rather than waiting," Emma replied, grabbing and kissing Regina's hand lightly, "no worries, let's just enjoy ice cream with our son first." 

They spent an hour at the park after getting their ice cream before Oscar sent Regina the all-clear to head home. Regina watched Emma and Henry playing on the swings and her heart was so full. 

She was trying her best not to worry about everything that would happen that night but the surprise visit from Neal that morning and getting Henry that afternoon made Regina ready to go into kill mode. 

Emma made her way back to Regina with Henry on her back. He was getting tired and so was Emma, she needed to seriously get back in the gym she thought to herself.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Emma said, moving Henry to lay on her shoulder, "this little prince is a bit worn out." 

"Aw, poor little man," Regina said, standing and kissing Emma's and then Henry's forehead, "yes, I am beyond ready." 

"We will get some rest and then tonight will play out the way it should," Emma replied, wrapping her free arm around her fiance.

When they got home with a sleeping Henry, the gang was in the living room watching a movie. 

They had exceeded expectations with Henry's room, so much so that Henry woke up and said "wow, all for me?" before smiling and going back to sleep. 

The joy Regina and Emma felt watching their son sleep from his doorway was unexplainable but when they shared to look, they both knew they felt it. 

They headed downstairs, Regina going to the kitchen to talk to the sitter while Emma headed to the living room where she could hear conversation getting heated. 

"Some things we can handle and I think we should keep those things to ourselves," David said, shrugging his shoulders, "they just brought home a toddler, they deserve some peace." 

"We all know they wouldn't like us hiding information, they will find out in the end," Oscar said, putting down his beer and shaking his head. 

"I have to agree with Oscar, we want to be on the side of right, Snow said as she looked at David, "when it comes to La Florencia 13, them knowing is a must." 

"Somebody want to tell me what happened?" Emma said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. 

"Where is Regina?" Ruby asked nervously. 

"Giving the sitter instructions for tonight, don't dodge," Emma said quickly. 

"I got a call like 10 minutes ago from Paul, our vocab quiz that runs the neighborhood we stormed Rodrigo in. He said our house got hit, at least fifty grand in drugs and two hundred grand in cash is gone. They left a note and it said, and I quote, "condolences but we are taking back our property." And there wasn't a name, only a 13." 

Regina walked in as Emma began to pace, her eyes darting around as she went over options in her head. 

"What's going on?" Regina asked, a general question to everyone that went unanswered. 

"I want every member of 18th Street out tonight. I want every Lieutenant and Captain of La Florencia 13 on their knees at the Santa Monica pier at 1 am. Me and Regina will retrieve our two ourselves. I expect every member of 18th Street and LaFlorencia 13 on that beach too, a public execution is pointless without spectators," Emma spoke to no one in particular, as her head was down, "now that Regina is here we can tell you the information we found out today." 

Emma walked behind Regina to the recliner and then pulled her down to sit on her lap, cuddling into her back. 

"Well, okay then," Regina said, still confused on what transpired before she walked in the room, "we found out today that Rodrigo is Henry's biological father who wants nothing to do with him because he stepped out on his marriage. Everyone knows about Neal's surprise visit this morning, I assume? Well apparently he came because Rodrigo is telling his guys that Emma is dead." "That's why they said condolences," Ruby said, shaking her head. 

"What?" Regina said, once again trying to get the intel she missed.

Once Regina was caught up and agreed on the plan, the gang split. Ruby and Oscar headed south to send out Emma's message while David and Snow went North. They decided against texting everyone just in case their phones were tapped or had gotten stolen. 

They dressed in blue and black sweat suits that night, gang colors on full display as a warning. 

Emma never wore blue and black together unless there was a gang related event or execution about to happen. 

That night they drove Regina's Range Rover through the streets of downtown LA, waiting for word on Rodrigo and Neal's location. At midnight, Emma received a phone call from Jacob. 

"What's up Jay?" Emma said, sitting up taller in her seat, "did you find them?" 

"You'll never guess where these dipshits are," Jacob said, music posting in the background to a latin beat, "at the fucking La Cita bar." 

Emma chuckled lightly before Jacob told her he was already there and waiting for backup because not only were Neal and Rodrigo there, but all 5 of the LA Florencia 13 captains were as well. 

"We'll be there in 7 minutes," Emma said, looking at Regina who was in the process of loading her gun. 

"They must be the cockiest sons of bitches this side of Hell," Regina said with a grin. 

"Rodrigo forgot how naive Neal is or else he would have known he would check for signs of life," Emma replied as they turned onto the street that the bar was on. 

The closer they got to the club the more people they saw standing on the street like they're waiting for something other than the bar. Regina saw Jacob speaking with the bouncer when they pulled up to the front door of the bar. 

"See, she is here and very much alive," Jacob laughed when Emma and Regina stepped onto the sidewalk. 

"I'm sorry for doubting you Jay," the bouncer said before looking to Emma and Regina, "Reina Cisne, Sonrisa Asesina, it is good to see you both well." 

"You too Mikey, I'm sure you know why we are here?" Emma said, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her wallet, "this should cover any damages we caused." 

"Of course, thank you My Reina," Mikey said, placing the unknown amount of hundred dollar bills in his pocket, "they are pretty fucked up already so you won't have much trouble." The people who were lined up as they pulled up had all come to form a crowd by Regina and when she looked over, she realized they were all dressed in black, blue, or a combination of both. Backup. 

They all put on their masks, customized just for 18th Street and entered the bar. Every person they passed paused and when they finally began to approach the area the La Florencia 13 members were in, they split into smaller groups so no one could try to sneak out and avoid what was to come. 

The members of 18th Street quickly disabled and removed all the 5 La Florencia 13 captains and lieutenants surrounding Rodrigo's booth, but he wouldn't have realized it anyway because he was two notches past too drunk and was currently being entertained by a waitress who was clearly looking for a big tip, literally and figuratively. 

Jacob sat on one end of the booth while his second Rich, occupied the space on the other end. Two more guys pulled up a pair of chairs each, one for themselves and one for Emma and Regina respectively. When their presence wasn't immediately acknowledged, Emma squeezed Regina's thigh and she grinned in return before pulling out her phone. 

"How drunk are you?" Jacob asked Neal who was sitting right next to him, way too drunk to know the danger he was in. 

"I think I'm hallucinating," Neal replied, looking directly at Jacob, "if I was you would tell me right?"

"What do you think you are seeing?" Jacob said with a smirk, sitting back so Neal could clearly see Emma and Regina, "if it is Emma and Regina you think you are seeing then you are not at all hallucinating which should terrify you." 

Neal's eyes grew wide before he looked to Rodrigo who still had the waitress in his lap. As his gaze swept back to the very clear, non hallucination invoked, women sitting at the table, he met Regina's gaze and chills shot down his spine when she smiled at him. 

"Boss, we have a situation," Neal said, leaning towards Rodrigo. 

"Any situation can wait until tomorrow morning," Rodrigo laughed, looking over to Neal and hesitating when he saw the waves of fear in his eyes. 

"You may be the face of the word dunce in the dictionary," Emma chuckled, watching realization, anger, and fear play out in Rodrigo's posture and eyes, "do you need to pee before we leave? Can't risk an accident." 

"You already know I'm not going anywhere with you," Rodrigo said, telling the waitress to leave in a whisper. 

"I asked if you had to pee not if you wanted to be abducted. You don't have a choice in that matter," Emma responded, lacing her fingers and Regina's under the table, "you have forgotten your place and lost your damn mind. Did you think I wouldn't find out about your meetings and oh, I don't know... telling everyone that I am dead!"

Rodrigo's jaw clenched, he knew she was right and he knew when he started the lie he had signed his death wish. 

"How are you going to get us out, I have guys everywhere," Rodrigo scoffed. 

"You mean the ones we captured and took to our Rendezvous point about 15 minutes ago," Regina giggled, putting her phone back in her pocket, "did you know I met your wife a few weeks ago? Well, we like to bounce ideas off of each other about our love lives and I just had to send her pictures of her husband's activities while she is at home with their children." 

"Bitch, are you crazy?" Rodrigo said, jumping up only to be stopped by Emma matching his height, gun cocked and loaded and in his face. 

"She isn't crazy, she's tying up loose ends and letting your family know that they will be taken care of even without you," Emma said, stepping back from the table when Rodrigo's brow raised in confusion, "I warned you, remember? I think it's a great day to follow through."


	31. No loose ends

The drive to the pier was short and silent but you could feel the tension, thick and overwhelming. There were over 60,000 men on the beach surrounding the pier and about 50 on the pier guarding the very fearful hostages. Neal and Rodrigo walked between Regina and Emma as they made their way to the pier and as if struck with an epiphany, Neal made the dumbest decision with the time he had left. 

"Hey Regina," Neal said, looking at Regina until she acknowledged him, "I think I was wrong the first day we met, I should have tried to seduce you instead. I just figure you can't be 100% satisfied." 

"Oh, that's rich," Regina laughs, "I'm very satisfied but I won't mention your comment to Emma because she would castrate you before I kill you, and that would take away from my fun." 

Neal gulped hard, moving half a step closer to Rodrigo. 

As they walked onto the pier, Emma heard Rodrigo's sigh when he saw his captains and lieutenants and it brought a smile to her face. 

"On your knees," Emma said, looking at Regina who stood behind Neal making sure his restraints were secure but loose enough for him to bend to his knees. 

Once on their knees, Emma stepped up to the side of the pier looking over all the members of both gangs. 

"I apologize for the impromptu kidnapping but if you know me you know when I make a promise I keep it," Emma said, looking back at Rodrigo and winking, "to the members of 18th Street, you are here out of code. I would not be a good leader if I handed down such a severe punishment with no understanding. We hold everyone under this new united system accountable and I would never want you to have to be in a position where you have to make a life-or-death call and you have nothing to look back on to help morally guide your choice. Now to the members of Florencia 13, pay close attention." 

Regina stepped up to stand beside Emma and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Although you've been under less-than-ideal leadership and should be considered traitors is equally guilty, we decided we were not barbarians," Regina said, a grin forming on her face, "you have a choice, either you can drop your La Florencia 13 colors where you staying enjoying 18th Street or you can and will be marked before you leave here making you a target and your head will be worth enough that you will be dead in less than 24 hours. Your leaders failed you, join the side of right and never know what it is to be mediocre again. These men made bad decisions, were forgiven, and still chose to act as though their lives were still theirs and that is not something we can hold against you however, if you choose to reject an offer of being better, then you are rejecting progress which rejects the entire mission of our program. You do not have to make a decision right at this moment. First things first, we must handle throwing away the trash that holds you back." Regina stepped back, falling into line between Emma and Jacob and pulling her mask up to cover her nose and mouth. 

Emma smiled beneath her mask as Regina took her place beside her and then looked down the line at the men on the ground. 

"Shit, we almost forgot to tell you," Emma said quickly, removing her mask and bending down by Rodrigo, "me and Regina are in the process of adopting this amazing little boy, he has your eyes and probably his mom's smile but I think he kind of looks like Regina." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rodrigo said, "I don't care about some random kid."

"Well he was yours, now he is ours," Emma shrugged, standing back up, "Henry will be taken care of regardless, along with your other kids." 

"Henry?" Rodrigo said, looking back at Emma in genuine curiosity. 

"Yeah, illegitimate child number 3 or in the world of regular human beings, your fifth child, third son," Emma said, "he will be better off knowing nothing of your existence though, no child deserves to feel unwanted." Emma rejoined the line before calling everyone to a ready position. 

Shots begin at the opposite end leaving Rodrigo to witness the death of his captains and lieutenants one by one. When it was Regina's turn, she looked at Emma with a sense of finality, as if after this maybe things would balance themselves out. She shot Neal quickly as she took her eyes off Emma, slightly splattering blood on Rodrigo's face. 

Emma rested her gun on the back of Rodrigo's head before she took her shot praying that he burned in hell, mostly for being a worthless father. His head was torn apart from the direct shot which Emma had planned for, hence the mask. 

"We got clean up boss, you just wrap up business," Jacob said, his Cleanup Crew already dragging gallons of bleach to the pier. 

Emma jumped up on the railing and sat, reaching her hand back for Regina who grabbed hold and pulled herself up as well. They sat and watched 15,000 La Florencia 13 men drop their colors on Santa Monica beach and tie blue and black bandanas to their wrists. They watched as the discarded colors gathered, along with the last and dead members of what was La Florencia 13, and placed on a wooden raft before being doused in gasoline and burned. 6 18th Street captains then pushed the raft into the Pacific where Regina and Emma watched it until it became nothing but a distant flame. 

"Let's go home baby," Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek. 

Regina drove home that night leaving Emma to ride and think about everything. She was relieved this entire ordeal was over and they could just focus on Henry and each other for a while. She did however have plans to solely relax with her fiance that night before they had to be parents to get in the morning. 

"You okay sweetheart?" Regina asked as they pulled up to the gate of their home, "you've been quiet since we left the beach." "Yes my love, I was just deep in thought," Emma said, always snapping back to reality when she heard Regina's voice, "how are you feeling after everything?"

"I am good, I feel safer in a way," Regina replied, cutting the car off once they had entered the gate and it closed, "I know that the loyalty of our new men will be unwavering and they would protect us at any cost. I also think that you made a very hard decision as a leader today and it makes me proud that you always put your people and your family first." 

"Thank you baby," Emma replied, looking at Regina with a smile, "let's go in, I think a bath is calling us." 

Regina called the sitter to let her know they were outside. She disarmed the system before exiting and bragging about how amazing Henry was. They paid her for the night and quietly entered into the house, rearming the alarm system. 

They walked upstairs, peeking into Henry's room on the way to their own and watching his brown hair reflect the night light by his bed. They continued to their room, closed the door, and turned on the monitor to hear Henry if he needed anything since he did not know where their room was yet. 

Emma walked into the bathroom and started the water, adding in lavender bubble bath and epsom salt to physically relax them while Regina went to the closet to get clothes to sleep in and put away her gun. 

Regina walked out of the closet and paused by the bed. Emma's back was to her but she had the perfect view. 

Emma had taken off her shirt and the muscles in her back rippled as she bent down to untie her shoes, causing Regina to bite her lip. Once her shoes were off, Emma stood and stretched, making Regina close her eyes and take a breath to compose herself before making her way over to her beautiful fiance. 

Emma looked up when she saw Regina's feet in her peripheral and smirked seeing The darkness that clouded Regina's vision. 

"You okay baby?" Emma said, turning to face and wrap her arms around Regina. 

"Is the water ready?" Regina replied, determination in her voice. 

"I'm sure it is my love," Emma said, kissing Regina's forehead and inhaling the intoxicating scent of apples and that light hint of cinnamon. 

They walked into the bathroom, Emma behind Regina turning out the lights and allowing candles to illuminate the room. She helped Regina out of her shirt before removing her remaining clothing and sliding into the tub with a moan. 

"That good?" Regina chuckled, being given only a slow nod in return, "well, scoot back dear." 

Emma slid back making room for Regina to fit perfectly between her legs. 

"Okay, it is perfect," Regina said, leaning back on Emma's chest and letting out a deep breath. 

They just sat enjoying the water for a while in silence before Emma began to wash Regina's back. 

"You deserve a spa day," Emma said, moving the luffa from Regina's back to her left shoulder, "you have been going non-stop and even when we get a break we never actually do."

"We just got Henry and added 15,000 men into our ranks, I can't take a break right now," Regina replied, moving her hair to the side so Emma could wash her neck. 

"It's one day babe," Emma pouted, "me and Henry won't burn the house down." 

Regina looked over her shoulder with a smirk. 

"You sure about that?" Regina chuckled, "I may have to employ the squad to babysit." 

"Haha!" Emma said sarcastically, "I can convince you to see things my way." 

"I doubt that my love, normally yes but in this case no," Regina said, leaning back again so Emma could wash the front of her body. 

"You realize we've spent a lot of time getting to know each other right?' Emma said as she lathered the front of Regina's arms, her chest, and breasts before pausing on her abdomen, "I just think you underestimate me and what I am capable of." Regina hummed noncommittally, slowly losing herself under Emma's touch. 

Emma slid the loofah down to Regina's thighs cleaning as far as she could before dropping it in the water. She slid her right hand back up Regina's thigh. 

"I just want you to be pampered like the queen you are Regina," Emma spoke softly in Regina's ear, eliciting a soft moan from Regina who on instinct spread her legs just a little wider, "you can get whatever you want done and once you get home, dinner will be waiting for you." 

Regina's hips rose as Emma touched her clit and applied pressure. 

"Emma," Regina Mohamed as she slowly ground down on Emma's hand. 

"Are you going to let me take care of you Regina?" Emma said, moaning herself when she slid her fingers down to enter Regina. 

"You're always so tight Gina," Emma moaned, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Regina, "if you only knew how much I wish you could have my kids Regina." 

"Fuck baby," Regina panted out, gripping the sides of the tub so tight her knuckles were white. 

"Promise me you will take my spa day and I'll let you cum," Emma said, nipping at Regina's earlobe. 

"God yes Emma!" Regina cried out under the torture of Emma's fingers, "I'll do whatever you say baby, just let me come." 

That was all Emma needed to hear before pulling Regina closer and driving her fingers deeper and faster into her as she met her thrust for thrust. 

"Oh Emma, I'm going to cum baby please don't stop," Regina said her eyes rolling back as Emma's other hand came down to play with her clit, "fuck Emma!" 

Regina's legs locked and her back arched away from Emma as her orgasm blasted through her body. Water splashed over the edge of the tub in her attempts to run from Emma. 

"Stop it," Regina laughed, "we're going to drown or end up with concussions." 

"I'd never let that happen," Emma chuckled, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek, "if we don't get out now though we will turn into prunes." 

They laughed as they carefully exited the tub and the bathroom, putting on enough clothes to not completely scar Henry before they fell into bed. 

Almost on impact, Regina's phone rang. 

"Hello? David?" Regina said, sitting up on the side of the bed, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong," David smiled to himself, "I was just calling to let you guys know we did patrols and everything is good. Snow and I just got home so I wanted to call and give you peace of mind." 

"Well, we appreciate it," Regina replied with a smile of her own, "you guys get some rest and we will see you bright and early tomorrow." 

Regina told Emma everything was balanced as she crawled into her arms. 

For the first time in about a month, they just lay in bed, content with the way things were. They had decided to start prepping all the food for Thanksgiving on Wednesday, seeing as they had a large crowd coming. So, they decided that Tuesday would be spent as a family and that there were no rules on how much fun could and would be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hesitate to leave comments or feedback, I will try to check my account when I post new chapters, which may be once or twice a week. If you guys would like to give me immediate feedback, if you have questions or concerns or you have a suggestion for a new piece I should work on or that you would like me to work on just email me at Tracstarr14@gmail.com


End file.
